An Oppurtune Moment Passed
by Whisper Moonlight Rose
Summary: Can Elizabeth and Jack admit their feelings for each other and act on them before their oppurtune momments run out? Will their burning passion for eachother be the greatest consequence of their union? [JE]
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note READ! Helps explain a few things: **this story starts towards the end of DMC when Lizzie and Jack almost kiss…it also involves some of the deleted scenes from the first movie, if you haven't seen these, I suggest that you do because they show a) a more tender and considerate side to Jack, a look at his real intentions and b) more sexual tension between Elizabeth and Jack…which explains a lot in DMC. Any who. Yes, that scene is changed a little, mainly due to my bad memory, otherwise it would more or less be the same, cept a change in actions…any who. I tried to stick to it as much as my memory allows, and I tried to keep the two in character…but it is so hard, so forgive me in advance that the characters…well…get out of character! Sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: **I, as unfortunate as it is, own none of these marvellous characters…and what a pity that Jack is really just a character…the things I'd do to him if he were real…ahem. Any way, a little freaky mouse owns these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**P.S **please review. If you don't like J and E pairing, get used to it, because they are a pair…can you not see the chemistry? Hmm? Any way, if you don't like J and E pairing don't read, because you won't like it. Any way. Constructive criticisms always welcome and wanted, and please tell me that you love it! Sorry, no, be truthful, I suck at writing, but please, feel free to ignore bad writing and enjoy the story line! And tell me how to improve! Muchly appreciated, yours truly WMR

AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT PASSED

Chapter 1- a Chance missed

Jack had just left and the sun was shinning down brightly onto the crystal clear calm sea. A breathe of wind was all that provided relief from the never relenting sun. Elizabeth looked out onto the sea; the reflected light hurt her eyes a little so she couldn't look directly at the sea. Some where out there, was a man she once thought herself in love with. A small frown adorned her brow, as she thought about the sudden and un-expected change in her feelings.

It wasn't long before that she had thought herself in love with a man whom she was on this ship to save. An unreasonable hatred for Will entered her heart. If it wasn't for him, she would never have gotten on this ship, and things would have been the same way as they were before. She reviewed this thought and changed it, her hate now resting on another. If it were not for that stupid Commadore, who had placed them under arrest, she would never be here, and she would be happily married, with no confusing feelings about a man whom she had never thought to feel for.

However she was on this ship, and since coming aboard "The Black Pear" and being in his presence again, things had changed. She turned away from the sea and looked up at him. Since the last time they had meet, she had thought herself rid of these nagging feelings. Though she hadn't admitted it to herself then, she had now. She had always been attracted to Jack since the moment he saved her life. It was something about him, his aura, and his personality. Him, everything about him, even his occasional oddities was pulling at her heartstrings in a way that Will never had.

As her father had always said "hindsight is 20/20". You can see things with much more clarity after the event has passed. As she looked back on her last encounter with Jack, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, she could see the sexual tension between them, she had been attracted to him even then, it was only now that she could see it. The situation had become much worse though since then.

When he stood near her she would get butterflies in her tummy, her heart would beat fast and light and she felt that her whole body was on fire. A voice of reason would enter her head at these times, and remind her of Will, but Elizabeth was finding that this little voice was being more and more drowned out, as her feelings for Jack increased every moment. She had lay in bed every night forcing herself to think of Will, to miss him, to worry for him like a good fiancé should. But every night, without fail, her thoughts would turn back to Jack.

On these occasions she would start to over analyse everything and had come to the conclusion that everyone had noticed it before her, even that annoying new commodore, who had placed her under arrest. Hadn't he said something about "a wedding interrupted or fate intervening"? Did he know? Could he see in the way that she spoke about the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow that her secret heart yearned for this man? Impossible. She scowled to herself and turned away from him, he was looking too fantastic with the sunlight bathing him, and making him look more and more god-like. With his dark hair moving ever so slightly in the breeze, and his deep dark eyes looking proud and arrogant, yet un-certain and troubled.

Elizabeth looked back out at the sea and a small secretive smile caressed her mouth as she thought about him. Who was she to doubt it? Of course she loved him, there was no use denying it any longer.

"There was a time when I longed for you to look like that while thinking of me" her thoughts were interrupted by the once Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth turned to him

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about" she said looking at the deck. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, fearing that her adoration was clear on her face for all to see. She took control of her thoughts, and her feelings, placed a calm cool yet concerned look on her face and looked at James. "It's hard not to smile when Jack is around" she said, as coolly as she thought. "He is so insane. So crazy that he makes me smile"

"Or, you feel for him what I once felt for you Elizabeth" he said, not believing a word of what she had said. It was clear what she felt for Jack, it had been clear to him ever since he had interrupted their private conversation months ago on the Dortilance when they were on their way to save William Turner. Jack had just said "peas in a pod" when James had interrupted them, the look that was upon his and her face told James all that he needed to know. Sensing the tension in the air he removed jack from his precious Elizabeth. She didn't know it then, which was clear; she had still thought herself in love with Will. She was looking at him know, with a small frown.

"I don't understand?" she started, she looked momentarily past him to where Jack was but noticed he wasn't there and looked back at Norrington. James just smiled and left her too herself.

Deeply troubled Elizabeth turned back to the sea, wishing that she could drown herself and be rid of these annoying feelings. She still felt a sense of loyalty towards Will, they had been through so much together, and he was her first love, but…Jack just offered something more, something different, and these damned butterflies wouldn't leave her alone. She took a startled breath, the butterflies. They were back, that must mean. Elizabeth turned to face Jack. He was looking at her curiously with that small smile pulling at his lips.

"You and I are not too different luv," he said looking at her with his deep brown eyes. Elizabeth cursed the butterflies.

"Not but for the sense of decency, honour-" she started in a desperate attempt to convince herself quickly that she did not love this rum drinking strange man. He said nothing but stepped closer to her his eyes never leaving hers.

Elizabeth faltered in her speech. "There will come a time jack Sparrow when you will do the right thing." She finished, knowing that it didn't fully follow from what she was originally going to say. He smiled.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by!" he said as he walked off. Elizabeth smiled and followed him.

"You are a good man Jack"

He said nothing just looked out towards the horizon.

"I have faith in you" she finished. Jack looked back at her, a strange and unfamiliar look in his eyes.

He didn't say anything. He took a step, then another till he covered the distance between them. Elizabeth caught her breath and looked at him closely. His mouth was slightly parted and he leaned closer towards her.

"Jack" she whimpered, pathetically hopeless, her eyes now closed, she felt that she couldn't stop it, she might as well enjoy it. Her heart beat faster; she could feel his breath on her cheek, and along her neck. It gave her shivers, and heat coursed through her body till it felt like her body was on fire.

He had one hand on her shoulder and the other was hovering uncertain around her waist. Elizabeth parted her lips slightly in expectation, enjoying, and fearing this new excitement at the same time.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and found that Jack had stepped back slightly again. A different look in his eyes.

He had been so close; his lips had briefly brushed against her own, without ever truly making contact. He had wanted it, felt his body yearn for it, like he had only ever yearned for the sea and his beloved Pearl. His body had been so close to hers, that he could feel the heat, and he had wanted so badly to press it against her, along the length of her body. And just as he was about to give into his urges he had looked down at his hand and watched horrified as that terrible black spot re-appeared on his hand.

Elizabeth was momentarily forgotten as horror and fear took over his body, he stepped back from her as though she was the cause of this horrible infliction. He looked back a Lizzie finally and saw the look of hurt upon her face.

"Lizzie" he whispered as though terrified that saying her name any louder would bring on the terrible beastie. She wasn't listening. He took an uncertain step towards her, but she leaned back.

"I knew you were a decent man Jack" was all that she said before turning and quickly escaping the scene.

Jack cursed himself, and cursed his compass, which had revealed to him this horrible new feeling, for a woman who had entranced him from the very beginning. That day when they were trapped on the island, and he had shown her all his scars, from his adventures when she had accused him of making up his tales. She had changed then, the look in her eyes had become softer, as he explained to her that he was never planning on giving up Will for a ship, that he was going to use it as a bargaining chip, and never going through with it. But Will had thrown that away.

He had so nearly kissed her then, but it had seemed that there wasn't enough rum in her tummy yet, and therefore not enough in his own. He had woken up to the smell of burning trees.

That bought a small smile to his face as he remembered her burning the rum, though it did make him check that his rum was safely secured every night in the hulls. This thought though was over shadowed by the coming of Boot strap bill. Jack looked down at his hand again. Cursed Davy, he hadn't even really been Captain of this ship of 13 years, he had fought so hard for his beloved, and now it seemed that he was doomed to lose her.

He rested a loving hand against the rail. A small smile adorning his lips as he thought about the Pearl. His one and only love, until now that was. He took out the compass and looked at it again. It no longer swung around in every direction but was firmly set in place. Jack looked up and followed the line of the compass straight to Elizabeth who was sitting on the steps.

He shut the compass, in an effort to try and deny what it said. Coming to a conclusion, a final decision he made his way over to Elizabeth, who smiled as he came closer. Jack didn't like it when these moments would pass him by, and he certainly didn't want to wave at them as they did so. He'd be damned if he would let another chance be missed.

To be continued


	2. Damnable Kraken

An Opportune Moment Passed

Chapter 2: Damnable Kraken

Elizabeth looked up at Jack as he approached her sitting spot, she couldn't help but smile, even when she hurt the way she did. She hated herself, that she could miss that chance at finally finding out if she really felt for Jack. Elizabeth could be terribly wrong, it could have been any number of things that caused her to think herself in love with Captain Jack Sparrow. As he came nearer though, those damnable butterflies returned to her tummy, and made her feel nausic in a good way. Jack gave his most brilliant, cheeky smile back at her and his eyes had that mischievous glint in it that made Elizabeth fell that she would melt into the stairs.

Jack didn't have a plan of action, he didn't know what in the name of hell he was doing. He had never felt this way before for anyone, except of course his precious Pearl. The only thing that Jack could think of was to admit to Lizzie the way he felt and maybe, just maybe the compass would show him where the heart of Davy Jones was, for it certainly wasn't with him. Jack had an inclining that it may very well be in the possession of one James Norrington. Realising that his thoughts had gone wondering on him, he made him self concerntrate on the situation at hand.

He couldn't stuff this one up, he wouldn't allow himself too. So when he saw her smile, and a strange feeling came upon him, something similar to sea sickness (which he had only ever experienced once, but the memory of which stuck with him for the rest of his life) the coward in him thought this a good chance and a good excuse to run for his cabin and hide there until she went away. No he thought. I shant pass up this opportunity. He smiled back at her and noticed with satisfaction the reaction it got out of her. Hooking his hands into his sash he drew from an unknown pool of courage.

"Lizzie, " He took a breath, this was harder than he thought. She just looked at him and said nothing. He turned away quickly but stopped himself and calmly turned back towards her. " Lizzie, luv, would you like to join me in my cabin for, well just come join me so I don't have to be by me onesies." He looked down at her nervously, when a mere second passed and she hand't responded Jack almost fled in fear.

" I'd love to" and with that she got up and let herself into his cabin. Jack was stunned momentarily but got over it quickly and followed her.

Elizabeth could swear that her heart had stopped. She was short of breath and she was quite simply amazed that she had responded to him at all. He seemed to have sobered up, although never really all that drunk he always seemed to be so. Not now. Now Jack Sparrow seemed sober and worldly.

Elizabeth had always known he was a good man, he knew right from wrong, though sometimes he didn't follow it. It was always hard to tell what his true intentions where, they would seem sinister to start off with, but they always ended being honest. He had told her so once, on the beach after being marooned. When she had accused him of trading a man for a ship. Jack had explained it to her, again his illusion of insanity and drunkenness had faded away, that he had never intended to trade Will, that he was using him as a bargaining chip, which Will had thrown away. This new attitude was suprising yet pleasant to Elizabeth as she contemplated what awaited her in Jacks cabin.

She had been inside his cabin before, but had never looked around. She noticed that the shelves were packed with books, and the writing table was stained with ink. A small knowing smile crept onto her lips as she turned to face Jack who was closing the door behind them. His look had changed again. Elizabeth froze in place. Scared and excited at the same time. The heat ran through her body as it had not too long before, and she struggled to control herself. Jack came closer to her, his cheeky smile like a ghost upon his lips. The glint in his wonderfully deep brown eyes and well damn it she yelled at herself inwardly. She shouldn't give in. What about Will? That thought exited her mind as quickly as it came as Jack came closer to her.

And said nothing. Elizabeths' heart beat fast and wild, her breath was coming short, she felt giddy and all she could sense or feel in the world had come down to Jack who was standing but inchs in front of her now. She had become acutely aware of every little detail, the soft caress of his breath against her skin, the strange but not bad aroma that floated from him. She couldn't stand the suspence any longer. Yet she did nothing.

"Lizzie, I-" jacks hand hovered over her check uncertain as whether to lay it there or not. In his eyes Elizabeth could see turmoil, confusion, and something else she hadn't seen before. Jack was wracked with indecision, he couldn't seem to make himself place his hand on her, it eventually feel away back to his side.

So there they were, standing infront of eachother doing nothing but staring at eachother. Eventually Jack smiled sadly, at least it seemed sadly, but his eyes were filled with a secret knowledge, a look that had always been there when she had on countless occasions knocked his advances back. He knew that she secretly wanted him, it all came down to curitosity in the end, though he sensed that it could be something more. At this moment he seemed strangely content to let her wallow in her own desire. It had come to him suddenly, the understanding that she had to be the one to make the move first at least that was the excuse that he made up for himself. He flashed his all knowing, smile at her and leaned slightly back letting Elizabeth make the decision, and Elizabeth felt like she had been cheated, that he knew something she didn't….she was starting to hate that smile, and that look on his face. Damn him for being so secretive.

Elizabeth made up a decision, she took a step closer to Jack so their bodies were close that she could feel the heat coming off of him, there was but a millimeter between them. She looked up at his face.

"I should have done this long ago" she breathed seductively as she started into his eyes. She saw, but also sensed the shiver that ran through him, and could see that he was trying hard to control himself. His hands were in fists by his side as he fought inwardly to control himself and not grab her and ravish her as he felt the great desire to do. A small knowing smile crept onto Elizabeths face, a smile that seemed to look a lot like one that a lioness would give when she knows she has caught her pray. Elizabeth leanded closer so their lips were almost touching, so close, as she spoke they would brush lightly against his own, and Jack felt heat run though him. He fought desperately.

"Jack.." she whipsered. And just as she was about to kiss him, there came a desperate knock on his cabin door. Jack cursed and pushed Elizabeth slightly away from him.

"What the bleeding hell is it?" he yelled at the door.

"Captain, you must com 'nd see thi'" It was Mr Gibbs.

"Damn!" Jack cursed and looked back at Elizabeth. He swore again and strode towards the door not saying anything else, leaving behind him a stunned and yet again disappointed Elizabeth.

Outside Jack had to blink momentarily to adjust his eyes. He looked over at Gibbs.

"What be it that ye interrupted me for?" Gibbs gestured towards the starboard side of the ship.

"The Flying Dutchman, Captain. It's found us"

Jack pulled out his spy glass and looked through it over the starboard side. And there it was. As sure as the erection he had had moments before.

"damn." Jack muttered. Why couldn't this man leave him alone?

"Right. Mr Gibbs, you know what to do. Get us away from that ship!" mr Gibbs nodded and started yelling orders at the rest of the crew. Jack leaned against the railing and looked out at the horizon where the black spot which was the Flying Dutchman. He was aware of the fact that he had missed another oppurtnity with Lizzie, but he pushed the thought further back in his mind so he could concerntrate on more important things. The Damned Flying Dutchman for instance. He decided he'd quickly go back to Lizzie, kiss her, explain that they'd continue it later if they were both still alive….that thought became strangely disturbing to Jack. Lizzie could die! This wasn't allowed to happen! He must secure her safety immediately!

With the decision made Jack marched back to his cabin, swung open his doors forcefully and found Lizzie sitting on his bed.

"right!" he stated and went over to her. Grabbing her hands he pulled her up onto her feet and drew her close. There was only a slight pause, enough for Elizabeth to catch her breath. Then Jack kissed her. Quickly, hard and desperate. Elizabeth barely had time to respond, but she did luckily and then jack pulled away from her.

"The Flying Dutchman has found us. You are to stay in here! And we'll finish this later!" he said quickly before giving her one last quick kiss, releasing her and marching out of the room.

Elizabeth was stunned.

To be continued.


	3. Davy Be Damned

**Authors note READ! Helps explain a few things: **this story starts towards the end of DMC when Lizzie and Jack almost kiss…it also involves some of the deleted scenes from the first movie, if you haven't seen these, I suggest that you do because they show a) a more tender and considerate side to Jack, a look at his real intentions and b) more sexual tension between Elizabeth and Jack yay yay yay! Although I feel for will…only a little though!…which explains a lot in DMC. Any who. Yes, that scene is changed a little, mainly due to my bad memory, otherwise it would more or less be the same, cept a change in actions…any who. I tried to stick to it as much as my memory allows, and I tried to keep the two in character…but it is so hard, so forgive me in advance that the characters…well…get out of character! Sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: **I, as unfortunate as it is, own none of these marvellous characters…and what a pity that Jack is really just a character…the things I'd do to him if he were real…ahem. Any way, a little freaky mouse owns these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**P.S **please review. If you don't like J and E pairing, get used to it, because they are a pair…can you not see the chemistry? Hmm? Any way, if you don't like J and E pairing don't read, because you won't like it. Any way. Constructive criticisms always welcome and wanted, and please tell me that you love it! Sorry, no, be truthful, I suck at writing, but please, feel free to ignore bad writing and enjoy the story line! And tell me how to improve! Muchly appreciated, yours truly WMR

Chapter 3: Davy be Damned!

Elizabeth stood stunned near Jacks bed in his cabin. She had just been wallowing in her own misery at yet again, not being kissed by Jack when he came marching towards her, pulled her up and kissed her. It wasn't exactly the way she had seen it going, she thought about something more romantic, suspenseful….but she wasn't going to argue. For a first kiss it was nothing special but it was something and that was all that mattered to her.

It took her a moment to realize what Jack had said to her. Stay in the cabin? And not have a part in trying to save her beloved's beloveded Pearl? Over her dead body. She decided that she would leave that, for she may very well end up dead. Elizabeth quickly searched Jacks cabin for a weapon, a weapon of any kind or sort. Finally she noted a locker on the far side of the room and rushed over to it. Opening it, luckily it wasn't locked Jack wasn't very fond of locks, she found inside a sword and a pistol. Taking them both she tied the sword to her sash around her waist, and tucked the pistol in on the otherside.

"right" she said and took a deep breath left the Cabin.

Jack was behind the helm now, trying desperately to steer his beloved ship out of harms way. Elizabeth looked past him and saw that the Flying Dutchman was gaining on them quickly. Gibbs was next to Jack asking for orders on the next course of action. Elizabeth decided to stay out of sight, lest Jack see her and order her back in the cabin. She quickly dashed towards the stairs and hide underneath them.

"Out of sight out of mind" she said to herself.

There was a moment of quiet suspence. Where it seemed that the world went silent, not a sound was heard, not even the waves against the ship. Elizabeth held her breath in expectation, her body tense against a blow that never came.

And then.

An all might boom! Splinters from the ship went flying in all directions, as a cannon ball from the Dutchman made contact with the Black Pearl. Elizabeth heard the guns of the Pearl fire in retaleation, but couldn't hear if they impacted or not. She suddenly felt scared, maybe she could go and hide in the Captains quarters like Jack had ordered her too.

No.

She must not. She most be brave and help to save this ship. For now it was a part of her, it was her home. She had no where else to go to, not even to Will, not after the adultery she had committed.

The Pearl continued to come under attack. The noise of the cannon balls, and the damage that they wreaked was defeaning. Elizabeth for now was safe where she hide, although she had been covered with the splintered remains of part of the railing. Jack, The monkey had decided to stay with Elizabeth for some unknown reason, and although it scared her, she was more than happy to share her hiding place, for the monkey gave her a strange comfort. She smiled slightly as she thought about all the times that Jack had shot it out of simple need to shoot something.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack winced as every cannon ball hit it's intended target. He thought sourly to himself that there would be nothing left for the Kraken to destroy if Davy kept on like that. Jack ducked instinctively as a cannon ball hearled over his head and hit the mast directly in front of him, though it was lucky that the line of fire was slightly off, for it only grazed the mast and went on to wreak damage further down the deck.

"Stop blowing holes in me bleeding ship!" he muttered to himself.

Jack looked back towards the Dutchman, who was thankfully loosing speed, and falling behind. Or so he thought. Jack gained a small feeling of victory, and smiled to himself. He resisted the childish urge to turn around and stick his tounge out at the crew of The Dutchman who were still jeering at Jack. His own crew were already celebrating a victory. They had all been tense in the expectation that they would have to fight, sword to sword battle with these strange sea creatures. Jack decided not to chide them but did yell at them to get back to work, the battle wasn't over yet.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The bombardments from the Flying Dutchman were becoming fewer and far between. Elizabeth decided that she could come out of her hiding place to gain a quick idea of what was going on. After a moments deliberation she decided that she'd go back into his cabin and have a look through the back window to see what the Dutchman was doing. Jack the monkey still clung to her shoulder as she crept back towards the captains cabin. Once inside she quickly went to the window, and peered outside. The Dutchman was falling behind, their cannon balls falling short of the back of the Pearl.

Elizabeth gave a short cheer, and realizing that no hand in hand battle was to be done quickly released herself of her weapons and tried to re-organise the locker to look like it hadn't been disturbed.

However she wasn't quick enough. She heard movement at the door and childishly paniced.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jack opened the door just in time to see Elizabeth leap back from the locker and stand there trying her best to look innocent. He just smiled.

"I half expected ye to be disobeying me any way!"

Elizabeth gave a sheepish smile.

"it was un-reasonable to expect that I would sit here and twiddle my thumbs" she smiled again. Jack came towards her and quickly swept her up in his arms in a tight embrace.

"now where were we?" he asked lightly

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She leaned forward and parted her lips…which were quickly meet with Jacks own. It was fleeting, light, yet passionate. It sent waves of heat through her body and her knees felt like they could no longer hold her up.

Jack had one hand cupping her check an the other was tightly around her waist as if holding her up, for which she was greatly appreciative of. Elizabeths own arms were around his neck as if in desperation, to never let him go.

It didn't take long for the kisses to turn from short and light, to deep and passionate. They couldn't get enough of each other, it became harder, more despearate as if it were only to last a second, before it would all go astray before it would disappear.

Elizabeth and Jack were slowly making there way towards the large bed when the ship suddenly lurched violently. The pulled apart quickly and listened. There were screams coming from outside the cabin, and gun shots being fired. Jack desperately looked at Elizabeth who was looking at the door intently, as if to keep it shut from the world by mere force of will. Jack's face was wroght with confusion and indecision. Finally he cursed under his breath.

To be continued….

**P.S **_thank you too all who reviewed. Those who gave advise, I hope I have taken it in, I've tried to re- structure it, and heed your advise…any way. All advise is welcome, wanted and loved, and thanks to all of you! I shall try to write more, this was a relatively short chapter, I'm sorry! That sex scene should be on its way…hopefully…. _


	4. If Only

**WARNING: **

**This chapter has a lot of violence, and blood, and gore and it isn't very pleansant for those of you who are innocent! So ye be warned. Read at your own risk! **

**Authors note READ! Helps explain a few things: **

Ok, so it is more or less following the story line of DMC, however, I've, in my infinite wisdom, have decided to leave a whole lot out, and now we have dandily skipped to the end of the second movie, without all that stuff in the middle…well actually I've just sorta mixed the whole movie up really, but any who, I'm sure you won't hate me too much for it! And I've decided, also in my infinite wisdom, that I shall be cruel! Mwhahahahahahaha! But not yet, but soon, so stay tuned for evil and unfortunate things to happen!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish dearly that I could own these characters, …in particular Jack Sparrow, pity that he is only a character, but I don't. And I' don't own Johnny Depp either, as much as that is a crime against nature…ehem did I say that outloud! Any way, a little freaky mouse and his owners, own these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**P.S **please review. If you don't like J and E pairing, get used to it, because they are a pair…can you not see the chemistry? Hmm? Any way, if you don't like J and E pairing don't read, because you won't like it. Any way. Constructive criticisms always welcome and wanted, and please tell me that you love it! Sorry, no, be truthful, I suck at writing, but please, feel free to ignore bad writing and enjoy the story line! And tell me how to improve! Muchly appreciated, yours truly WMR

Chapter 4: If only

Elizabeth hurried out of the cabin following Jack. In her gut she could tell that something was terribly wrong. What she beheld outside the cabin almost made her sick. It was chaos, quite simply. Tentacles, which she could only presume belonged to the dreaded beastie, The Kraken, were causing all sorts of mayhem aboard the Black Pearl.

Sailors went flying in every direction, being slammed into the sea to meet with their unfortunate death, and others being dragged under, one could only presume to be eaten. Almost right in front of her, a sailor that she barely knew got squished beneath the weight of a tentacle that came crashing down onto of him. His final scream of terror and then the gut wrenching sound of his dying gurgle made Elizabeth throw up into her mouth. She took a deep breath but when the tentacle lifted off it's victim, and the mess that it left in its wake meant that Elizabeth couldn't contain it any longer. She heaved her guts up onto the decks of the Pearl and then shrank back momentarily but upon seeing Jack run into the middle of the danger went to do so herself. Just as she went to rush forward into the battle she realized that she had no weapons.

"Damn!" she exclaimed and ran back into the cabin and to the locker.

Quickly arming herself with the sword and pistol she made sure that all was secure and easy to remove in a battle. Satisfied she went to join the battle. The sound of glass shattering halted her momentarily, looking behind her to see what it could be, but knowing already Elizabeth was momentarily frozen. The tentacle seemed to have spotted her, but how she didn't know and it came straight for her.

Elizabeth lungded out of the way and heard the table which she was standing, splinter and smash as the weight of the tentacle landed on it with quite a force. She winced with the thought that that could have been her but did not dwell on it, with the brief moment she was given for escape Elizabeth ran to the door, flung it open and almost got outside when she felt the tentacle wrap around her leg.

"JACK!" she yelled terrified and then let out a short scream as it pulled her down. She was winded instantly as she impacted with the hard wooden deck of the Pearl, she blacked out momentarily as her head hit the floor, but pure fear kept her from blacking out for too long.

Awareness came back to her quickly and she felt her self being dragged back into the cabin, she tried to calm down quickly and think. When that didn't work she simply tried to find something that she could hold onto. Her arms flailed around looking for something, anything by which she could hold onto to stop herself from being dragged to a horrible death. Finally her breath returned to her lungs and she used all that was there to scream for help. But it was too late, she felt herself being lifted up, and her arms got cut by the glass as she was drawn out of the window to be lifted up high above the sparkling, yet littered ocean.

The tentacle drew her up high above the ocean, and as Elizabeth hung from her legs she got a birds eye view of the carnage continuing on the ship. She noticed grimly that she couldn't see Jack, but felt sick when she saw the amount of blood that was staining the decks of the Pearl with the deaths of so many sailors, with the deaths of people who had become her friends.

She realized that there was no hope, she was going to die, and die a virgin. For reasons unknown that thought was particularly frightening to her.

The tentacle has started to fling her about, and Elizabeth was starting to get sick of it. She was literally sick from the motion, but she was fed up with being thrown around like a toy. Why didn't it just get it over and done with and stop torturing her and kill her already. That thought kicked started something in her, she didn't want to die, she shouldn't be resigned to this awful fate of dieing a virgin. After all, she had the opportunity to be with a great man, who incidentally was really good looking, in a pirate kind of way, and had a great body and she wasn't going to give that up for anything.

Filled with knew determination she decided that she hadn't given up yet, she was still relatively close to the pearl when she was flung in that direction and she tired to reach out to find purchase where she could pull herself out of it's grip. Everytime she came around to the Pearl she was stretch out and try to reach it. On a few occasions she actually managed to grab a hold of the railing of the pearl, but was not able to gain a good enough grip and was quickly ripped back. All of this seemed to be taking forever, but in reality it had only been a few minutes at the most.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Jack had thrown himself into battle without a second thought to the danger he put himself into. He wasn't going to let this damn beastie take his Pearl again. Never! He chopped at

Tentacles where ever they appeared near him, and helped sailors who were fighting, and loosing against other tentacles. At one stage he glanced back, and saw Lizzie dashing back into the cabin, probably to arm herself for the battle. Satisfied that she was in no immediate danger, and half aware that she could probably defend herself efficiently he turned back to his own battle.

He was so emerged in fighting that he almost didn't hear his name being screamed out over all the noise. Turning around he suddenly remembered about Elizabeth, but couldn't see her. But from where he was standing he could see straight through the open doors to his cabin, and the mess inside.

His tummy sank, and a horrible realization came upon him.

"LIZZIE!" he screamed, almost as if screaming her name loud enough would make her appear before him.

He hacked at a tentacle which came between him and the cabin and as it slithered away injured he ran into the cabin. A quick look around told him that she was not here. Yet he could see drag marks through the debris and he was sure he heard a scream. That horrid feeling came back upon him and he was gripped by fear of what had happened to Lizzie.

But he hadn't give up hope yet, he continually told himself that she was still alive, in a mantra that was all that kept him from breaking down. Following instinct he went to the window and looked out. What he saw first gave him hope, and then scared the life out of him.

"shit!" he muttered to himself. He watched feeling helpless as Lizzie was flung around by a tentacle. Frozen he waited for it to slam her into the ocean, but when it didn't happen, he snapped himself back into action and tried to think of a course of action. His brain worked frantically through the options available to him, and none of them were 100 fool proof. Looking at her again he came to a decision.

"Lizzie, please live. I can't imagine a world without you" he whispered to himself as he took out his pistol, made sure it was loaded, cocked it and then aimed.

Xoxoxoxox

Elizabeth heard a shot, over all the others being fired. At first she wondered why that shot was so important that her ears would pick it up and then she realized that there was a halt in her flailing. It seemed like the world stopped again, time moved as though through malasses in winter. She felt the grip around her leg go slack and the tentacle start to wither. In the brief moment before the world started to move again she glanced up and saw Jack standing proudly in the window. His hair moving slightly in the breeze, but his face was deadly serious, lacking the mischievous look that had been their so often. The tentacle flung her lightly upwards, letting her go and then fell to the ocean. The tentacles fall was lucky because it broke the surface for Elizabeth as she fell momentarily after it.

As she hit the ocean though the air was still knocked out of her lungs for the second time that day and she swam desperately to reach the surface. When she got there she gasped for air, trying to fill her lungs quickly while staying afloat. On one of her bobs above the surface she heard her name and a loud splash shortly after. She tried to call out his name, but there was not enough air, in fact, there was not enough air for her to survive.

She felt and saw the blackness come over her eyes, and fought it with all her will. She felt her limbs go weak, and then limp, but somehow she was still aware. Even with the knowledge that her body had failed on her, she still tried to call out to Jack.

Just as her awareness was going to leave her too, and as she sank further beneath the surface she felt something grab her wrist and pull her upwards. She could only presume it was Jack. That was the last thing she felt or remembered.

To be continued.

**P.S thank you again to all those who reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you! Please continue reading, it will get better, and then worse and then better…I promise you, that you won't regret it if you continue to read…I love you all so much! Thank you again! **


	5. The Chance Gone

**WARNING: **

**This chapter is evil. I don't like it, but it has to be done, so that it is so much swwweeeetttteeeerrrr later on. But please don't hate me…I hate my self for this chapter enough for all of you! But you'll love me later….if you don't want badness, skip this chapter, and go ahead a few more…maybe… two/three, don't know, haven't written them yet! So. I dislike this muchly. But I shall continue for the sake of a cliffy, and a few knives that are bound to come my way! Always fun!**

**Authors note READ! Helps explain a few things: **

Ok, so it is more or less following the story line of DMC, however, I've, in my infinite wisdom, have decided to leave a whole lot out, and now we have dandily skipped to the end of the second movie, without all that stuff in the middle…well actually I've just sorta mixed the whole movie up really, but any who, I'm sure you won't hate me too much for it! And I've decided, also in my infinite wisdom, that I shall be cruel! Mwhahahahahahaha! But not yet, but soon, so stay tuned for evil and unfortunate things to happen!

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish dearly that I could own these characters, …in particular Jack Sparrow, pity that he is only a character, but I don't. And I' don't own Johnny Depp either, as much as that is a crime against nature…ehem did I say that outloud! Any way, a little freaky mouse and his owners, own these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**P.S **please review. If you don't like J and E pairing, get used to it, because they are a pair…can you not see the chemistry? Hmm? Any way, if you don't like J and E pairing don't read, because you won't like it. Any way. Constructive criticisms always welcome and wanted, and please tell me that you love it! Sorry, no, be truthful, I suck at writing, but please, feel free to ignore bad writing and enjoy the story line! And tell me how to improve! Muchly appreciated, yours truly WMR

CHAPTER 5: The Tide Turns

Jack stood slightly horrified in the remains of what was once the bay window at the back of his cabin. He was stripped down to his shirt and pants and poised to jump in to save the drowning Lizzie.

Only…

…Some one had got to it before him.

It seemed to Jack like Lizzie's fall and her rescuers dive were timed perfectly. And somehow this person had got to it before he had. That meant that someone else had had the intention to save her.

Jack knew who it was.

But he wasn't going to admit it to himself, if he didn't believe it, than it didn't happen.

He looked down at the two figures. And Glared at the man who had rescued her. Who wasn't him. That was unfair. That was a crime against humanity. It was a crime against Jack! How dare someone save his Lizzie instead of him. This was his rescue, he had heard her and had shot the tentacle, and had felt WORRIED! Of all things for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow to feel, and for someone other than himself, it had to be gut wrenching worry.

And someone else stole from him, the end to that worry

Or did they?

The very quiet, and rarely heard, reasonable voice chided Jack. He should be happy that Lizzie was saved. The end. Should it really matter who did the saving as long as she was still alive?

Nah.

It had to be Jack.

Well. Jack could still play a part in the rescue. He would help the man and Lizzie back onto the still bombarded Black Pearl. Jack would be the first person that Lizzie will see when she wakes up. Or so he hoped.

He went back into the cabin and searched for a rope. Finding one, and questioning why there was a rope in his cabin he threw one end down to the man who was swimming towards the ship, and tied the other end to one of the support columns inside the cabin.

Looking down he made sure that the man had a tight grip on the rope before he started to pull them out of the water.

As the man, Lizzie's rescuer, by unfortunate happen stance, came closer to him, Jacks gut sank in acknowledgment. There was no ignoring it now. No pretending that it wasn't him. Jack was filled with a kind of sorrow, a pre-emtive strike on his bodies behalf. As if it knew of the events to come, as if it knew that it had all come to an end, this brief passion Elizabeth and he had shared. His heart knew it, even if his brain was un-willing to believe.

Soon Will stood dripping wet in the window sill of Jacks Cabin, cradling the still un-conscious lizzie in his arms.

"Where can I put her" was the first words out of Wills lips, not how are you going, nice to see you. Not that Jack expected it to be. Jack motioned towards his bed, where not hours before he and Lizzie had almost consummated their love for each other.

Will carried Lizzie gently to the bed. Jack watched him go with his heart being flooded with sadness. Sighing, and somewhat over the emotional stress of almost losing Lizzie, though it seemed that he may have, but only to another monster, Jack suddenly realized that the Pearl no longer shook and swayed with the pulling and tugging of the terrible beastie.

Confused he went out, leaving Will to tend to Lizzie, as it seemed there was nothing that Jack could do about that, and saw that another ship was bobbing along side the Pearl. Jack noticed with satisfaction that the Kraken was no longer in sight.

He didn't know who this ship belonged to, or why they would risk their own to save his, but Jack didn't care. He was filled simple joy with the knowledge that the Pearl was still afloat, and relatively undamaged. Succumbing to primal urges he hugged the slightly splintered mast of his beloved ship.

Iluvpotc,iluvpotc,iluvpotc,iluvpotc

The world was no longer still. In fact it was very, very fast. And spinning. The motion made the remains of the last meal rise up in Elizabeth's stomach. With what energy she had she kept it down, and tried to open her eyes. She noticed, which pleased her, that she was breathing comfortably. That her mouth was no longer filling with water, and therefore neither were her lungs.

The memory of drowning, brought with it the memory of being saved, which could also be deduced from the fact that she was breathing again, seemed to be on some soft surface, and was dry, and no longer surrounded by water.

An image flashed into her mind, Jack, standing proud, pistol in firing position. Her heart swelled more for him, with the knowledge that he rescued her from a horrible fate. The thought of Jack made her want to open her eyes even more.

. And thank him copiously for saving her from the horrible fate of dying a virgin.

And then promptly fix that situation, so that if her life were in danger again, that at least she may have experienced that pleasure.

Finally her eyes obeyed her command and she opened them though with much difficultly, and much slower than she would have liked. Her vision was still very blurry but she could see a figure sitting on the edge of a bed, again she could only presume that she was in Jacks cabin, and was now in Jacks bed.

Excellent. No need to find there way to this destination again, she'll just grab him and she can fix this vexing problem right now.

Seeming as her vision was not clearing up, and even worse that Jack had not noticed that she was awake, she decided that she would try her voice. Which didn't work either. After several attempts though, her body reluctantly, again, obeyed her command.

"Jack" she croaked out, she was horrified at the sound of her voice, so cracked and hoarse, she hardly sounded like herself at all. And what was worse, she had hardly any volume. So Elizabeth decided that she'd try again, but this time, put it into a louder volume.

"JACK!" she croaked out. Luckily this time it caught the attention of the blurry figure and it turned towards her.

Elizabeths stomach sank with horror, a strange dread, and an even stranger sorrow, as if something had died. Oh god she thought to herself. And suddenly wanted very much to be asleep again. This she could not handle. This she did not want to handle. She wanted Jack. She needed him. And why was it that when she wanted and needed Will, Jack appeared, and when she wanted and needed Jack, Will was there. She groaned in her emotional agony. In the back of her mind a two voices chimed. One chanted. I told you so I told you so, the other slightly more sensible one, pointed out to her that now she would have to make a choice.

A choice Elizabeth didn't want to make.

A choice she hadn't even thought of. One she hadn't even contemplated. It had been so easy, so blissful to fall in love with Jack. With Will out of sight and therefore out of mind she could forget easily that she was promised to him, by her own wishes and design. She cursed herself loudly.

Even with her blurry vision, Elizabeth could see the contorted pain on the face of her once beloved. She couldn't deal with this now. She had almost just died. In a decision of infinite wisdom, Elizabeth decided that now was a good time for more sleep.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Jack paced around outside his Cabin door. It had not escaped him that he was too afraid to enter his own cabin. For the love of, he was the captain of this ship. He ought to be able to enter his own cabin.

But he couldn't.

He was too afraid of what he would find inside.

He couldn't bare the idea, couldn't bare the thought, and therefore decided that if he didn't see it, it didn't happen, and it wouldn't happen. What was more complexing to him was this feeling like something had been ripped out of him, and rudely stamped on. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, and Jack concluded that it therefore couldn't be a good one. He loved Lizzie. He couldn't let her go.

Yet something in side him told him that he didn't have a choice. She was lost to him, gone. He had missed his opportunity and now she was going to fly away in the arms of another man. Will had come back and now she would realize that she still loved him, and not a rougeish pirate. Somehow accepting this was easy, easier per happenstance, then accepting he loved her, and wanted to fight for her. If he let her go, his problems would be solved, and he could go on being a simple pirate.

Elizabeth was gone from him. Their passion ended. Their love flying away on the breeze that cooled his cheek now. Well he would take it like a man, and not show her how much she meant to him, because then it wouldn't hurt.

The sound of the cabin doors opening shocked him out of his contemplation. Will stood in the door. The cold look on his face scared Jack slightly, but he stood his ground and looked back at him.

"Elizabeth is awake"

To be continued…

**p.s. Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you all soooo much. And I feel terribly guilty about what I am doing, I hate this chapter! It's evil…and badly written! But you'll and I'll live but most importantly Jack Sparrow will live. I'm going to make this as short as I possibly can I promise! Any way love you all! Keep reading! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I just couldn't take it any longer, the pain was too much to bare! **


	6. Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a Pirates Death For me

**APOLOGIES:**

**I apologize in advance of the slowness of this chapter and the unusual, but not surprising focus on the attributes and attitudes of Jack. If you must know it is because I was/am watching POTC; COTBP while writing this. And seeing him…well need I say more! god that man is even more irresistible! Sorry, did I say that out loud!**

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish dearly that I could own these characters, …in particular Jack Sparrow, pity that he is only a character, but I don't. And I' don't own Johnny Depp either, as much as that is a crime against nature…ehem did I say that outloud! Any way, a little freaky mouse and his owners, own these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**P.S **please review. If you don't like J and E pairing, get used to it, because they are a pair…can you not see the chemistry? Hmm? Any way, if you don't like J and E pairing don't read, because you won't like it. Any way. Constructive criticisms always welcome and wanted, and please tell me that you love it! Sorry, no, be truthful, I suck at writing, but please, feel free to ignore bad writing and enjoy the story line! And tell me how to improve! Muchly appreciated, yours truly WMR

**Chapter 6: Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me. **

Elizabeth woke again at least this time she could see better. A vague thought entered her head as the memories yet again came to her, that this was the second time she had almost drowned and the second time that Jack had saved her. She smiled at the thought of that. He always pretended that he was a bad, ill intentioned man but Elizabeth knew that he was a good man, as evident by his actions. Though she had to admit at some times he acted in his best interests, though that was arguable as well. He never really did anything that harmed others, and more often then not he was bluffing when he said that he intended to do un-honorable things.

Her heart swelled for him and she felt a warmth fill her body at the thought of him. Jack might be dirty and greasy, and have a slight lack in personal hygene, but he was so smart, and witty, and god she couldn't list the wonderful things that he was. Looking at him now, she admired his special kind of attractiveness. And his strange kind of intelligence, he was always so aliquot and articulate though his words were slurred with an almost permanent illusion of drunkenness.

Blinking her vision clear she looked around the cabin, as much as she could. She didn't want to move lest it attract the attention from the two men who were talking near by.

At the sight of them she wished she could go back to sleep. Seeking Jack and Will together bought to the fore her complexing problem. Though she was sure that she loved Jack, as evident by all her previous thoughts, and not Will, she could not stand the thought of the pain that she would inflict on Will should he know the secret of her heart. But then what about Jack, it could hurt her too if she were to choose Will over him. Really she didn't want either of them to get hurt over her. It would be just silly. Her heart ached for both of them and she was filled with a pain that she couldn't describe.

Elizabeth just wanted it to all go away. She wanted it to go back to when she could deny the feelings that she had. Though lying here, she remembered a time when she gave up her chance at true happiness and love to save Will's life, she was going to promise herself to Norrington, though she didn't have feelings for him. She hoped that she would not have to do so again.

In fact lying here, she half wished that she could return to being the innocent Governers daughter that she was, prancing around in pretty dresses, and only dreaming of being with and being a pirate. How she used to dream of pirates and the life that she could have. She laughed at herself. Having experienced it now she knew it was nothing like she had thought that it would be. It would have been a tiresome life, being restricted by society and propriety, but god damn it would have been easier then her earliest predicament. She sighed audibly.

Jacks head snapped in her direction and before she could shut her eyes and pretend to be asleep he noticed that she was awake. His secretive half smile appeared on his face, and she almost smiled back.

'Your dearest seems to have woken up, William" He said with his usual slurredness but did not approach her. This puzzled Elizabeth, though she didn't want him to come over to her, she sort of did, she was torn. There appeared to be a kind of indifference about his manner, something that had never been there before, he had always looked at her with some sort of emotion, feeling, anything.

Even when he first met her, there was a look of want that, at that time wasn't admitted nor manifesting itself, sort of a sub-concious want, like the brain and heart skipping ahead, without informing the rest of the body.

Jack tuned on his heel and left the cabin with a swish of his long coat, his usual manner about him yet again. Elizabeth sighed longingly again, how she loved the way that he walked how she loved everything about him!

But instead of the one that she wanted coming over to her, Will slowing made his way over to her. Pain of all sorts contorting his features. Elizabeth knew this was going to go very badly she couldn't stand to see him in pain and had an instinct to let him be rid of it. The look on his face though was a strange one, it didn't seem to be just an emotional pain over her, but over something else. She couldn't quite place what it was.

Elizabeth fought inwardly not to do something or say something stupid. She would not commit to anything just to ease his pain. But looking at him she could feel her will disappear. Where is Jack? She needs him, she needs his strength. To overcome this. But why should this be so hard? All she did was think of jack. How could she possibly forget the feelings that she had for him just because Will was looking sad. Well she never knew, but she was a woman and she was as such, unreliable in these circumstances. Well at least she was.

Will sat down next to her.

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit… she repeated to herself inwardly. I have to think things through! GIVE ME TIME! She wanted to yell. _Instead she just tried to keep her features from showing her feelings. She wasn't ready for this.

"how are you feeling?" he asked tentively.

Elizabeth tried a small smile, and the mantra in her head changed to _please give me time, please give me time. _

"Much better. I can probably get out of this bed. After all I only almost drowned" _oh where is Jack, I want Jack. I kissed him Will, I was ready to give myself up to him wholly and completely. Don't do this. _

Will didn't say anything or smile back, but he did pick up one of her hands and started to stroke it. For some reason she found this action repulsive.

"I've been worried about you" but he didn't really say it to her, he seemed to be off in the distance somewhere. Something was eating at him.

Elizabeth knew why.

"No need. I am fine. Jack has been looking after me."

"Mmm, and a fine job he did of it too" Will was looking off in the distance and mindlessly stroking her hand. He came back to the present and looked at her.  
Well once your right to travel we'll take you back to land and there you can stay out of harms way.

_Oh god no! no no no no no! NOT GOOD! don't chain me to the land Will, don't take me so far away from Jack and what defines him. _

She desperately came up with some sort of good, logical reason as why this would be a good idea, one other than the one that ran through her head at that moment. Finally

"But we are still wanted for helping jack!" she said shocked., a little to quickly and desperately for her need. Will stopped momentarily, a new kind of pain corsed over his features and then quickly disappeared.

"yes," he said distantly again. Then he turned back to her and smiled. "We'll find a way around it" he was lying. She could see it in his eyes.

"But Jack still needs our help!"

"Not for much longer"

Elizabeth stopped at that. It didn't make much sense. What was Will talking about?

Jackissexy,jackissexy,jackissexy,jackissexy

Jack looked at Elizabeth as she had slept on his bed. He was filled with some kind of…content? No surely not! He smiled whimsically to himself, and then turned back to Will, who was talking about something nonsensical. And Jack didn't care in any case. He just wanted Will to go, he didn't know, jump off a cliff or join a society of eunuchs what ever, just get the hell of his ship and let him be with Lizbeth.

Finally she had woken, and looked over at him. He was filled with warmth at the look in her eyes. But then his brain reminded him that she was no longer his, she was Wills, and the hurt returned. He couldn't stand it. He had to leave. Telling Will that she was awake he made all haste to exit this uncomfortable scene.

Jack walked around aimlessly on the deck like a brooding storm cloud for a while. The sun was low in the sky now and it had been an eventful day. Lizzie had slept through about two days, and the ship was well on it's way to being repaired. Mr Gibbs and the rest of the remaining crew were working hard on the finishing touches so that they could be on their way.

The strange ship which had helped them in their battle against the Kraken was still floating nearby. Jack thought that it would be a good distraction, and an opportunity for rum if he went over there and introduce himself to their captain. Captain to Captain.

Scampering effortlessly and quickly across the boarding plank that was between the ship he jumped onto the deck of the other ship.

Looking around he noted that this ship looked a lot like the one he stole from the British army, and the ones he had been on since then. Narrowing his eyes, he continued hesitatingly, but seeing a bottle of un-attended rum he forgot his suspicion and grabbed it.

While drinking it down he noticed that this ship was relatively empty. Whereas the Black Pearl was humming with activity and movement this ships decks were empty of any people. Jack decided that he would let it go. He was after all enjoying his rum, which he believed was well deserved.

"ahh, Rum." He sighed and leaned against the rail, enjoying it. Bliss in his eyes. "ahhh" he sighed again after another swing of the rum.

"You! You there! What be your business here?" A voice interrupted his sweet bliss. His alert, beautiful black eyes snapped to where a sailor was standing.

"And here I thought the ship was empty" He mumbled to himself. Then he smiled his usually smile at the man "Looking for yere captain, so as we may be able to talk. I owe him some Rum I believe" he said, his voice deep and slurred with the extra rum in his gut. Though he sounded drunk he was still alert secretively. It was one of his favorite illusions.

The man looked at him up and down for a while, and then his face was adorned with a predator like smile. Jack noticed it, and felt his original hesitance return. He squinted at the man, suspiciously but decided that he would fight it for a while. \

"I'll take ye to him, Captain" Jack nodded happily at the mention of his rank.

"Ta Mate!"

Godthismanoughttobemine!

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked haltingly.

"we aren't wanted anymore" Will said, he looked any where but her now.

Elizabeth frowned, her gut was sinking with a dread that she couldn't explain.

"What? I don't understand! We haven't produced-" Realisation came upon her and her belly sank even further with dread. _Oh no! She couldn't believe that he would do something like that. _Another thought came to her. She would be responsible as well.

"Will!" she breathed "What have you done?"

To be continued!

**P.S, I know I promised that this would be over sooner, but not next chapter, but the chapter after it will be so much better I swear! And again I apologise for the slowness of this chapter. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it is only because of you that I continue with this, I appreciate the time you put into reviewing, and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy when I see that I have more reviews. So please review all! I appreciate it muchly and it gives me happiness! Thanks to all who have already contributed to my bliss! **


	7. Review Replies, not actual chapter!

REPLIES TO REVIEWS: easier to do it this way so you can all understand! I could also do it individually….but meh, I opted for this option so Quickly, before you all kill me! That aliquot thing was supposed to be the word after it; I think I had two words something and something, any way. Aliquot was supposed to be the word after it, but I just didn't get a chance to delete it, mainly because I didn't read over it, just wrote at about a thousand miles an hour and then posted. My bad. I promise to read over it again in the future! Thank you all for reviewing, and where I'm going with this…I wasn't sure until last night when I wrote that…and now I have a very very clear idea…mwhahahahahahahahahahahaaa….oh and I don't know how I'm going to explain Wills behaviour…my best bet is something like he's been possessed, or something, but really I just needed him to be evil so I could get Elizabeth to go and do what she ought to be doing! And yeah, next chapter is supper evil, and then it gets better and we can get on to some good sweet wholesome Jack and Me, opps, Jack and Elizabeth action! Ta. Don't worry chapter seven will be up by tonight, meaning Wednesday the 30th because I'm in Australia. Right. Sorry! Oh and yes, I am some sort of obsessed drooller…for jack aka Johnny Depp well….actually…both! Will is fine; he's just in the way! Lol. K now I'm just getting weird! On with story writing!


	8. Things go terribly Wrong

**APOLOGIES:**

**I take back that statement. The word that I was looking for is Eloquent. So Aloquont, or what ever it was Eloquent. Eloquent able to articulate greatly, slightly poetic in word choice and choose the right words for right situation. E.g. WMR is not Eloquent. Right. Sorry for that misunderstanding. I still hold though that I should re-read before I post so I apologize for that! And by the by, this is just a crappy filler chapter, just to get from one thing to the next if you know what I mean! So be warned! But I tried to make it exciting I swear! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish dearly that I could own these characters, …in particular Jack Sparrow, pity that he is only a character, but I don't. And I' don't own Johnny Depp either, as much as that is a crime against nature…ehem did I say that outloud! Any way, a little freaky mouse and his owners, own these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**Chapter 7: Things go terribly wrong**

"Will" she breathed "what have you done?" Looking at him horrified, she knew the answer before he had to say anything.

"I've saved our lives" he mumbled.

Elizabeth felt sick. She was filling with a hatred for this man sitting at her bed. He wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. Where was Jack. She needed to get to Jack. Make sure that he was ok and stop him before he enters into what ever trap Will had set for him

"By selling an innocent mans life?" she asked disgusted. She had to act. And soon.

Will snorted and looked at her. Anger in his eyes. "Jack Sparrow is hardly innocent."

"Captain. That's Captain Jack Sparrow" she said as she swung her legs out of the blankets and out of the bed. She found that she was relatively naked. Cursing softly under her breath she looked around for her clothes. Not finding them, or the remains of them, she decided that she'd just steal some of Jacks.

He'd forgive her later when he took them off her.

She got out of bed and was surprised that Will didn't try and stop her.

"He's a pirate" Will said.

"He's a good man" she replied as she stuffed herself into one of Jacks spare shirts, she was surprised that she actual found any. "And he doesn't deserve to die."

"He's done a lifetime of bad deeds"

"To whom? To society? It's society which judges a man, and it's judged him wrongly" she said as she found her boots at the foot of the bed. The leather was still wet but it would have to do. She was wasting valuable time.

"We have to conform to society, we have to find our place in the new world. There is no place for Jack."

Elizabeth couldn't believe that Will was saying this. Since when did he care about societies norms? He was sounding like Commadore Beckett. Pouring some water out of her boots she shoved them on and then looked over to Will momentarily.

"I don't know you anymore" she whispered. Just as she was about to get up to go, Will lunged towards the door.

"I can't let you give your life for this man"

"You don't have a choice" She went and stood directly in front of him and stared at him in the eyes. "Will, let me pass."

"No"

"You'll have an innocent's man's blood on your hands. You'll be responsible for his murder. Can you live with that" she was trying to stare him down but it wasn't working.

Though he seemed to pause momentarily at what she had said and that gave Elizabeth the opportunity that she needed. Gathering what strength she had she shoved passed him and flew with all speed out the cabin and onto the deck. Behind her she could hear Will call out to her.

Thinking quickly she went over to Mr. Gibbs who was sitting on the stairs drinking, as per usual.

"Have you seen Jack?" She said hurriedly, looking over her back to see if Will was following her.

"He wen over to tha ship tha came an rescued us." He frowned slightly "a while ago"

Elizabeth didn't stop to thank him, she was in too much of a hurry for conversation. Looking around desperately she found the boarding plank and ran over it without a second thought.

Jumping onto the deck she looked around quickly. There wasn't a soul on board, though she only took a moment to register this.

Ilovejackilovejackilovejack

Jack followed the man hesitantly into the Captains room. He didn't know why he was un-trusting of this man, but he put it down to his senses being disturbed by lizzie. The man opened the door with a grin and let Jack in. Jack paused in front of the man and looked around leaning back slightly inspecting him closely.

"The Captan is in there, Cap'an" he said.

Jack gazed at him intently and then swanked passed him in his usually cocky manner, holding his head high, eyes blazing. In side it was dark, but candles lit the walls. At first he couldn't see the man in the chair but he looked around instead. Pretty fancy in his eyes, a little over done.

"I presume it is Jack Sparrow" a voice came from behind a large chair almost right in front of him. Jack jumped slightly at the voice.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow" he said, with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Ahh. Of course. My apologies. Captain." He paused. Jack peered through the darkness towards the man. He saw that there was a malicious smile on his face, and he felt just a little scared. "Jack Sparrow" he finished.

Jack could of sworn he heard a laugh. He glanced around judging exactly how safe this situation was. In his infinite wisdom he decided that he probably shouldn't be here

"Well. I came to make me thanks. So I thank ye for saving my ship. It's the dearest thing in the world to me, what do I be owing you?" he said as he started to search the cabin. He looked back at the man and was disturbed to find that he was still smiling. The expression on his face hadn't changed. Jack decided that it would be in his best interest to be leaving.

"The dearest thing to you?" the man said quietly questioning. There was a smug doubt, like he knew that was a lie and that he knew the truth.

"Aye. Nothin dearer" Jack turned on his heel and paced back to him so he could look at the man.

"I doubt that Jack." The man said quietly again. His eyes had a glint to it that jack didn't like.

"Well what do I owe ye anyway? Quickly, cos I should be on me way. They'd be worried about me otherwise" Jack smiled.

The man said nothing and just looked at him. Finally he sighed and swung the chair around so he could get up. Jack eyed him suspiciously as he approached him.

"You'd be happy in the knowledge than that Elizabeth Swann and William Turner are now free from their…obligation" he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up into another cruel smile.

Jack frowned. That didn't make sense.

"that is good news. But of what concern is that to me?" he asked slowly.

Jackishotjackishotjackishot

"JACK!" she screamed out desperately, she couldn't see him, but she could hear Will coming after her. She couldn't allow him to take her, not without Jack.

Where was he?

She searched around desperately and was almost going to scream again when she saw that there was a faint light coming from what she guessed was the Captains cabin.

Deciding that decorum was the best option here, and stealth. Elizabeth quietly and lightly snuck up to the door.

Kneeling down onto the deck she crept closer to the key hole and peered through. She could hear Jacks voice but couldn't discern what he was saying. Elizabeth strained with effort, trying to hear what was being said. She couldn't see much through the key hole, it was too small, but she could see Jack, swaying slightly. There was man standing in front of him, but jack was obstructing the view. She strained further. Catching faint phrases from the conversation.

"free from their…obligation" Elizabeth's gut sank again.

Oh no.

Wills deceit had been uncovered. Jack would think she was a part of it too. She felt a desperate need to set the situation right but she controlled herself and didn't say anything.

The man moved into view and Elizabeth gasped, and covered her mouth quickly. Luckily they didn't see to notice or hear. The man who was talking to Jack was none other than the new commodore Beckett.

Realization came to her again. She knew that Will had betrayed Jack. But now she knew who to.

And why it was all the worse.

Beckett will kill Jack, without even waiting to take him back to be hung. All he wanted was Jacks compass, and the easiest and quickest way to get that was to kill him here and take it without a struggle.

Elizabeth's heart sank again. She had to do something.

Just as she was about to charge through the doors and bravely save Jack an arm snuck around her neck and pulled her back. She let out a scream un-wittingly and began to struggle with her attacker. Squirming and punching his arms she struggled to get a hold so she could push herself up onto her feet and do some more damage. But her assailant was dragging her back away from the door.

_Noo! Not without Jack. _

"JACK!" she screamed out again, but more for his help then to find him. She screamed again just for good measure and kept attacking her attacker as much as she could.

Ilovejackilovejackilovejack

Jack swung around when he heard a woman scream. There was only one woman on these ships.

It was Elizabeth.

Forgetting the un-introduced man in front of him he marched towards the door. Forgetting his intentions to forget her and let her get on with her life. To be rid of these complexing and annoying feelings. His heart filled with worry yet again, and in his eyes you could see the concern.

Jackishotjackishotjackishot

Elizabeth was just about to scream again for help from Jack, from the crew, for any law or not so inclined man to come and help her, but the attacker had covered her mouth. In this moment of brief silence, when she just happened not be struggling She heard a noise that she didn't want to.

It echoed through out the world.

Just as the echoed died, so did something in Elizabeth.

It was a single shot. And a slight dull thump.

And it came from the captains cabin.

Elizabeth screamed out in a gut wrenching wail with the agony of a broken heart. She stopped fighting and leant against her attacker and sobbed violently. All strength leached out of her and she cared not, the tears flowed unchecked and un noticed down her cheek.

The man she loved had died.

Been shot for a mere possession.

And the one she was promised to did it.

Still screaming out she wanted to die, the pain she felt was un-equalled to any other, un-describable. The attacker let her go and Elizabeth slumped to the floor and curled around herself and passed out.

To Be continued:


	9. A Trip Home that She Laments

**Note to self:**

**Thank you all who replied, and so quickly. It really warms the dark depths of my Jack loving heart when people review, especially when you are all so nice! And just quietly, because there were so many "UPDATE SOON"'s and reviews in general, I've decided that I can't be cruel like I was planning to be! Oh and I lied, I know I do that often, but this chapter is sad, it's the next one I swear to god, and you'll all love me! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish dearly that I could own these characters, …in particular Jack Sparrow, pity that he is only a character, but I don't. And I' don't own Johnny Depp either, as much as that is a crime against nature…ehem did I say that outloud! Any way, a little freaky mouse and his owners, own these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**Chapter 7: A trip home that she laments **

Elizabeth woke up in a stinky hammock that swayed with the movement of the ship. There were soft and loud snores alike coming from all around her, as part of the crew slept off their hard work. Among the snores there was the occasional fart, which would just add to the overall stench of this cabin.

It hadn't escaped her attention that she was acting like a snooty lady, but she had never been treated so badly. Even on all the other ships, she had been given her own cabin, which she had kept clean, but this time she was granted no such luxury. She was to be stuck in with the rest of the crew. It just happened to be an exelent solution to their problem. Shoving her down here, meant that she was punished and watched at the same time. The moment she tried to leave, the cabin full of men would wake up and one would escort her to where ever she needed to go.

She was a prisoner.

And all for loving Jack.

It had been three days since that fateful moment on Beckett's ship. She had stayed asleep for most of the first day, as awareness only bought with it the un-bearable pain that came with the memory of Jack's death. She had spent most of the second day crying to herself, but today she seemed to have run out of tears. Elizabeth was now officially an empty shell. She didn't feel anything, and nor did she want to, she wondered around like a zombie. Awake but not aware.

Will had tried to talk to her to her on several occasions the day before. But with no success. Elizabeth didn't even register his existence, and his explanations for what he had done were worthless, and lies. They went in one ear and out the other. It didn't take him long before he left her too herself again, staring out to see, quiet tears running down her face.

She lay there staring up at the butt of the man above her, and after another fart from him, decided that she had had enough. She was going on deck. She was demanding to know where his body was, so she could pay respects. And she was going to confront Commadore Beckett.

With a new sort of grim determination she swung herself out of her hammock and didn't even bother to wait for them to escort her out. Though they woke up, she just stared at them and stormed out, one of them hurried after her.

On deck she was rendered blind for a few moments before her eyes were able to adjust to the bright sunlight. She judged that it was somewhere around mid-day. Squinting slightly, as the sun was just to bright she glanced around deck. All the men had stopped momentarily to look at her, they were Jacks crew, who had been ordered under pain of death to sail back to Port Royal under the guard of Becketts ship.

Then she remembered as she glanced at Jacks crew, and cursed softly under her breath. Beckett and therefore Jack were on the other ship. She had been dragged back to the Pearl and placed in this cabin when she had passed out. Will was the captain of this ship now. Elizabeth snorted at that. Of course, Will was the new Barbossa, mutinied against his captain and therefore elevated himself to that rank.

Bastard.

With the realization that she would not be able to confront Beckett nor view Jack's body her grim determination flowed away with the soft cooling breeze leaving her the empty shell that she was before. She glanced up at the helm and looked at Will as he steered the Black Pearl faithfully after his master. Beckett. She glared at him and he looked down at her but quickly looked away.

Well if she couldn't confront Beckett she'd do the next best thing and confront his lap dog. The determination was back, but now it was accompanied by raw anger and hatred. Her eyes flared with such things and she marched towards Will.

But was stopped.

By Mr. Gibbs.

"Don't do it lass." He said gently, as held onto her arm "We are all morning Jack, but ye can't do nothin' about it. Takin' it out on Will, won't do nothing"

Elizabeth tried to yank her arm out of his grip, but he was much stronger than he looked. Years on the sea would do that to you.

"Can't allow you to do it. Your guard would stop you anyway. Before you got there, and then ye'd be locked down wonder."

Elizabeth was too emotionally tired to fight with mr. Gibbs, the determination floated away yet again, but she was still left with the raw anger. She flared at Mr. Gibbs.

"He killed Jack!" She said, it started out angrily but the tears were coming again "He killed him, he killed your captain, and you're all just going to do what he says?" The strength of her words were lost with the sobs that had risen. She tried to back aware from Gibbs but he still held onto her. Instead she slumped against him as sorrow took her once again. He was shocked momentarily but then wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

Mr. Gibbs wanted to tell her, it would sooth her hurting so much. But he couldn't do that, as it would jeopardize the whole escape. They needed her to continue her morning. For a lover morns the heaviest, and would not morn so if their lover was still alive. Though it still hurt him to see her hurt so muchly, but at the same time he thought that Jack would be pleased that she was so effected by his 'death'. It showed to the whole world, who she loved, and who she loved no longer.

**THREE NIGHTS BEFORE:**

Commodore Beckett, or to Jack, the Un-intorduced man, grabbed him before he could leave the cabin. Outside he could still hear Elizabeth screaming, and was driven by the primal instinct to help and protect her against what ever evil she was up against.

He was only momentarily shocked when the man grabbed him, but he quickly recovered and delivered an almighty punch to the mans nose. It was good enough, the man let go and stumbled backwards leaving Jack to continue with his rescue mission.

Just as he placed his hands on the door, to open it he heard a pistol cock. He turned around slowly to see the man holding a pistol aimed right at him.

"I am terribly sorry Jack, but I need that compass of yours before I can allow you to leave" He said, wiping blood from his nose.

Jack smiled, which threw the man off for a moment, drew his own pistol cocked it, aimed and fired in one swift movement.

"Sorry," he said as he looked down on the man, who wasn't dead, but wounded badly "But you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow….and I don't stand on ceremony, mate, elsewise we'd be standing here chatting all night, savvy?" He smiled again and drew his sword and placed it against the mans neck. "now ye say nothing about the happenings of tonight, let them presume what they wish."

Beckett nodded, but just barely as it hurt to much to move.

"Good man" Jack sheathed his sword, wondered over too the desk, opened a few draws, before he found what he wanted and then swanked out of the cabin.

Outside he saw Lizzie curled up on the deck. She appeared to be sleeping, but for her tear stained cheeks. Jack was filled with a sorrow, at her pain, and he wished greatly that he could ease it. But at the same time he was filled with a strange sort of happiness, as well as a sense of victory. She loved him, had come back for him, and therefore had shunned Will. He knelt down next to her and stroked her cheek gently.

"I'll come back for you lass." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek lightly.

"JACK!" came a hoars loud whisper. It was Mr. Gibbs back on the pearl.

Jack smiled slightly as he stood back up and looked down on Lizzie. Then quickly scurried back over to the Black Pearl.

"We've got you all prepared, Cap'an" Mr. Gibbs said as Jack joined him on the deck.

"Thanks mate." Jack smiled at him. Mr. Gibbs smiled back. As Jack climbed into the long boat Mr.Gibbs gave silent orders for some of the crew, who were bound to secrecy, to help him lower the boat into the water.

"Safe travell'n cap'an" Mr. Gibbs called out to him. Jack smiled and saluted back.

"I'll be right. After all. I am Captain Jack Sparrow"

To Be Continued….

**p.s. Damn it you all know me too well. How could I kill Jack? I did consider that maybe Will could kill jack, but he wouldn't do that, he's too much of a coward, he'd get someone else to do it for him (well in my story he's too much of a coward, sorry all Will fans, he is a great bloke….). Any way. This way Will thinks Jack is dead, Elizabeth thinks Jack is dead, and the only ones who know better are not going to tell anyone! Bwhahahahahahahaaa. Right. Thank you again for reviewing, you are all so dear in my heart! **


	10. A Final Escape

**Note to self:**

**This is going to be an abnormally long chapter, and I apologise for it in advance, but it needs to be done, and the end of it will be sooo much sweeter after you have read through all the crap! Thank you too my reviewers! I love you all, you are great! Oh and sorry for this taking so long to post, I have been away from my computer for too long! Oh and the whole Jack escaping thing will be explained next chapter for those of you who don't understand, which your not supposed to. **

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish dearly that I could own these characters, …in particular Jack Sparrow, pity that he is only a character, but I don't. And I' don't own Johnny Depp either, as much as that is a crime against nature…ehem did I say that outloud! Any way, a little freaky mouse and his owners, own these characters, though he doesn't deserve to, and as such, I am just left to my never dying, unconditional love of POTC and Jack Sparrow, sorry Captain Jack Sparrow, and my strange obsession! Right. On with the story

**Chapter 8: The Final Escape**

When someone you love dies, it's an un-imaginable pain. It feels like part of your soul has been cruelly ripped out and swallowed, your heart torn into tiny shreads. Some people turn into emotional wrecks, can't live so die. Others, like Elizabeth become an empty shell. They are alive, but not living, they can feel but not really. When you look into these peoples eyes, all you see is a haunting sorrow, a deep regret that they couldn't follow their partner into death. In spirit they have died, in flesh they live.

Elizabeth learnt this the hard way. For months she had cried, and cried. Her eyes were permanently red and sore, and hollow. She was a walking corpse. No spirit could be seen shining out of her eyes, just a grave haunting.

She looked out the window over looking the bay at Port Royal. The sun shinning brightly, the sky clear and blue and the sea glistening like a jewel, just begging to be taken. She sneered. It was far too pretty a day. Elizabeth cursed it.

What was worse, was that no black or white sails marred the perfect surface of the sea. For the first time all the ships were in the bay, none coming, none going.

She didn't know why she was sitting here, starring out at sea. It was almost like she was willing the black sails to appear. As if by sheer force of her will, they would appear on the horizon, sail gracefully into the port and take her away.

But why? To what end?

Because part of her, would not let go of hope. Part of her believed that he was alive, a quiet voice that was slowly being stamped out. She shook her head at the silly notion of Jack being alive. She heard the shot.

Jack was dead, and so was her chance at true happiness. It had been months now since Jack's death. Elizabeth had grown cold and harsh, as if a calluses had formed around her heart. Protecting it from future harm and hurt. She didn't smile as much, she didn't talk as much, these things would be admitting that she was alive. And that Jack could no longer do either. It was the only way that she could survive, it was the only way to live without Captain Jack Sparrow.

Her father and Will had tried to get her to come out of her protective cocoon. But by far they were using the wrong people and the wrong methods. Their tactics were based on the belief that she was sad and cut off because she thought she had done some great evil. They had done all sorts of things, tried to convince her in many ways that Jacks death was the only option, that she had nothing to be sad for, nothing that she was guilty off. But what they didn't understand was that it wasn't her guilty conscience that was plaguing her, like they thought, it was a broken heart and a shattered soul.

She didn't know where Will was now. After a few weeks of her cold hatred and disposition towards him, he had left. Her father did not question the change in her affections, just put it down to the stress that she was under, that she was pushing people away. He was wrong. She pushed Will away because he had killed her love. And had been so calm in doing so. He had realized quickly, she was sure, that his actions had caused the change in affection. He wasn't bitter, but he left Port Royal, and where he went to she didn't know.

They had sailed into Port Royal a few days after Commodore Beckett. The moment the Black Pearl came to a still, Elizabeth ran off board to find him. And demand to see Jacks body. What she got was something different. Beckett claimed calmly that his body had been thrown overboard, soon after the shooting. That he had done nothing illegal so threatening would do no good, especially without a body to prove it. He smiled at her. Elizabeth controlled herself, for she was tempted to shoot that smile right off his face. Conveniantely he had also reminded her that her freedom, and status were thanks to him, so she ought to be more polite.

Elizabeth had stormed out.

Later that day she had erected a tombstone for him, not in the church graveyard, for that would be ridiculus but on the other side of the island, near the sea. She went to visit it on many occasions, when her father would let her out of the house. Though he was treating her with kit gloves, he had some strength in a few rules that he had laid down. For her protection of course.

It still felt strange to Elizabeth to be clothed in fancy dresses again. They felt un-natural and un-comfortable to her now, and they were hardly practical. Not that she had any use for practical these days. It's not like she was asked to perform any sort of labour. The few muscles she had gained on her months aboard, were dwindling away to softness. She grimaced when she saw her toned body turning to mush.

Elizabeth had attended a few dinner parties at her fathers request soon after coming back on land. It was one of his attempts to get her out of her shell. Instead the women there sneered at her behind their fans, about being so dark skinned, taught and skinny. Nothing like a lady should be. She had glared at them back and quickly left the party.

She sighed and turned away from the beautiful ocean. It was bringing back far to many hurtful memories. Jacks face flashed into her memory, his clever eyes, and charming smile. There was a time when she would have burst into tears at such a memory, but she was no well and truly out of tears. She still felt a stab of pain, misery and sorrow, but her calluses helped her not to become affected.

But none the less, as her sorrow abated to be left with an emptiness, she started to yearn for the freedom again.

It was an experience of a life time, sailing free on the wide ocean. The wind in her hair, the salt on the breeze and the thrill of it all. Most importantly there were no social constrictions, you could do what you want when you wanted and to hell with the pleases and thank you's and proper decorum.

In the deep recesses of Elizabeth's mind she knew the reason why she wanted the freedom of the sea. She thought that it offered a chance to run. Run away from memories, let them float off with the wind.

She snorted and turned back to the letter in her hand. It wasn't that at all. She wanted out, out of this house, out of this society.

With a final determination she finished the letter that she had started writing, signed it and sealed it. Taking the letter she placed it on the desk, her hand lingering over it for a mere second before she closed her eyes and took it off. Standing she gathered her sack of clothes which she had had one of the servants get for her on market day, consisting of comfortable pants, boots, a few shirts and a leather and cotton jacket to keep the weather off her. Of course there were a few creature comforts thrown in there, such as soap, a comb and other such things. Just because she was leaving her gilded cage, did not mean that she wanted to smell like a pirate!

However she did have to wait for the house to be asleep, and for darkness to conceal her escape so she spent the rest of the day pacing around her room. Finally when darkness fell, and her father was in his study (which was close enough to sleep) Elizabeth decided to make her escape.

One last glance around the room sealed her determination to leave, and Elizabeth silently slipped out of her room and crept down the hall lightly so as not to make a sound. She was out of the house quickly, and silently and without raising an alarm. No one would know that she had gone until the morning, and by then she hoped that she would be lost.

She ran down the drive way and towards the town. There she would wait around the docks until she could secure voage to Tortuga, or somewhere close enough. But for tonight, she was going to enjoy herself getting lost in the bottom of a rum bottle.

Ilovejackilovejackilovejack

It had been two months. Two long months since Jack had escaped from Beckett. Well he really didn't escape, he knew what was going to happen that night, to a certain extent, and it provided the perfect cover for him. Thanks to a little birdy Jack had found out where the heart of Davvy Jones had gone, and he had wanted it more than ever since his precious Pearl had undergone various attacks from the Kraken. It did hurt him to see the man who betrayed him, yet again, to sail away with his ship. But he knew he would get it back. But because of his new found concern for the lives of others he had decided that he ought to do it on his own. So having Elizabeth think that he was dead, would mean that she wouldn't try and follow him, a few trusted members of the Pearl knew, and helped him escape, for it was in their interests to.

Now that his mission had been completed he had one last thing to do, well two really, but he'd do them in one strike.

Get lizzie.

Get the Pearl

So that was where he was off to now. Sailing towards Port Royal to kidnap, well Jack liked to think of it as rescue, the captured and probably mortified Elizabeth. Who would be suitably morning her loss of him, and he would sweep in and erase all her sorrow. So Jack would like to think.

But more because he had promised her he would.

And even more because he wanted to.

Life had been three kinds of hell for Jack over the last two months, and somewhere in him he knew that he didn't want to go through that again without having Elizabeth beside him, or too come back to. It had scared him at first how much he had missed her, and how much he had wished she could be there to see him through.

Besides, he had deserved a little lassie booty.

He had commadered another small boat, only something small, something that would get him to Port Royal and would probably conc out on him. However this meant that he had to successfully steal his Pearl back or else he was stuck on the dreadful island with no form of escape. At least he had his crew with him, he didn't have to do this on his own.

Having of course stopped off at Tortuga before he had arrived he went around and found his old crew with the promise of the Pearl back. Jack had been slightly surprised to find most of them, that would mean that Beckett had let them all go and hadn't hung them for being pirates. He didn't want to know why.

So here he was on a little crappy boat, with too many mean for the damned thing, and was still half a day away from Port Royal. He would arrive at night, which he supposed was fitting because then he could steal Lissie away from her mansion under the cover of darkness. Jack hadn't really formed a plan yet, he just counted on Lissie being willing to come with him, which of course she would be. And then he would take her, mind body and heart.

The thought of a naked Elizabeth gave rise to a stirring somewhere he'd rather not have them at this moment. Not infront of the crew at least. There was always a time and place for that sort of movement and now was definitely not the time, nor the place. Though hopefully tonight it would be.

Mr Gibbs came up to Jack then,

"Captain we be nearing Port Royal, At least a few hours away"

"Thank you."

"Where de ye wish to be makin port Cap'an"

That stopped Jack momentarily, he couldn't just waltz into the port and walk away, he was far to recognizable.

"Be there a bay on the other side of the island Mr Gibbs in which we can put our anchor down" Jack asked. Mr Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Aye sir! It'd be nice and sheltered too, Though ye would be requiring a row boat to get ye to shore"

"excellent. Great. Well Mr.Gibbs, seeming as you know the way, you may bring us there!"

Jack left the helm to mr Gibbs and went down into the cabin to rid himself of this god-damned erection.

Ilovejackilovejackilovejack

Elizabeth made it into town, and she made it safely down to the warf. Having looked around for a short time, and making a few enquires as to where each of the ships were going, she had decided on a ship to leave on. However it was leaving in the morning which suited her fine because she had planned to find a rum bottle.

Having found a group of sailors she decided to follow them because surly they would know the best pubs to be drinking in. And sure enough they led her to a pub.

inside was warm and full of noise. She had braced herself to be asked to leave because she was a woman, but the men just cheered on like they were. Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief, even though her hair was tucked up into her cap she still thought that she looked far to femine.

Spotting an empty table off in the far corner Lizzie made her way there and ordered a bottle of rum and a mug to go with it from a barmaid who came swanking up to her shortly after she sat down.

While waiting for her rum, she simple observed the behaviour of the men around her. more than once a few men cmae up to her and was hit on by men who swung the other way, who thought that she was a very pretty young man, and must be up for some action, being a sailor and all. She kindly rejected, but was left with a few mugs of rum which she quickly helped herself too, while waiting for her own.

Looking around the bar she realised that this was the kind of life she was going to have from now on. And it didn't bother her a bit.

Finally the rum came, and Lissie waited for no introductions just tuck in as fast as she could. Looking on at the drunked sailors, as she herself was getting drunk, reminded her of Jack, which to her seemed rather reasonable. The thought of Jack though bought back that familiar pang of hurt, which was now intermingled with a yearning desire which was more painful in it's burning.

_It must be the rum._ She thought drunkenly as she stared into the dark depths of her mug.

She sighed into said mug of rum and quickly emptied it into her belly. She spent the rest of this night sating into the depths of mug after mug after mug of rum. Elizabeth had always heard stories about rum easing your physical and emotional pain but the more she drank, the more empty rum bottles that accumulated on her table, the more she hurt, and the more the desire for him burned in her heart. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again for the first time in weeks.

Is this how jack had felt all the time, is this the passion that had consumed him, the passion that he felt for the pearl, and had once for a brief moment felt for her?

She groanded and dropt her head on the table and started to do this action repeativly. It was making a nice rythm, and she hoped that she could bash the memories and thoughts of him out of her head.

Why wouldn't he stop haunting her every thought?

ilovejackilovejackilovejack

The sun was just setting as Jack put the anchor down into this secret bay of Mr.Gibbs. Being the benelovent person that he was Jack allowed the rest of the crew to come on land but he would go into the port by himself. The plan was to met back here and then go and take back the pearl the following day.

as he made his way through the forrest towards the port, coming from the otherside, he grew increasingly sick and uncertain. He put this down to the lack of rum, rather than an uncertainty about lissie. He cared for her, but he couldn't possibly care that much, could he?

a few hours later Jack had made it into town. It was well and truly night now, and he could barely see where he was going, let alone any one else seeing him.

However he still hadn't formulated a plan so he decided that he'd go into town and visit a few local inns and see what he could find out from the locals about Elizabeth, because being the governors daughter she would be a source of gossip to the locals.

after visiting most of the inns in town, and having drunk a bit, he had found out information that was quite pleasing to his ears. In one of the first pubs that he had visited he had found out from one of the maids in the governors households (by chance, the one which had helped Elizabeth) that she had run away from the mansion. Apparently she couldn't live with her father, and had rejected her fiance after the death of a friend, and had steadily rejected society.

Jack thought that this was marvellos news. So he had visted the rest of the pubs in town in an effort to find her, and of course to fill himself with rum so he didn't feel so nervous, which was just because of a lack of rum in the first place, he kept on reminding himself.

Finally there was only one pub left in town, and of course it was the one closest to the warf, how stupid of him not to have gone there first.

he went in and it took his eyes only a moment to adjust to the light, and only a moment longer to find what he was looking for. Though she looked very much like a pretty young boy, Jack was certain that it was Elizabeth. The way his body reacted to seeing her, had to mean that it was her.

She was banging her head against the table, and was surrounded by rum bottles and mugs. That worried jack for a little while, and started to think that she may not be as welcoming to him as he had thought originally.

Grimacing slightly he went quickly over to her.

placing a gently yet uncertain had on her shoulder.

"lissie" he said.

To be continued.

**BAH! I'm sorry, I really did want to continue, but it won't god damn happen! The chapter would be too long. So next chapter will be the smut lots and lots and lots of smut. So if you do know me in person, please don't read on! Any way that chapter should be posted tonight. So I won't keep you hanging too long!**


	11. An Opportune Moment Taken

**Note to self: Never be late in posting again**

**I apologize that it took me so long to post these chapters, it was very cruel of me, but I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! You are great, and thank you all for the reviews, you have no idea how nice it is! Thank you thank you!**

**BTW: this chapter switches from one to the other at the end, and it's too hard to keep on telling you when they switch, but it's pretty easy to follow. Sorry for the inconvinece. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned these characters, if I owned Jack Sparrow in particular, what in the name of dear heaven would I be doing writing about him? There are much more interesting activities that I would be engaged in! so need I say more. I suppose I must. I don't own them, as sad as that is, I can't own them, sadder that that is and all I am left with is my ever last un-conditional love of POTC and in particular Jack Sparrow. **

**Chapter 10: The Opportune Moment Taken.**

Elizabeth stopped banging her head against the table and listened intently. She must be going mad, or maybe she had just drunk too much, because she could have sworn that she had just heard Captain Jack Sparrow calling her name. And that was impossible.

She turned her head slightly and glanced at the hand on her shoulder.

It was dirty, almost permanently stained. And it was adorned with various types of rings. This hand was very familiar to her, she had wished reverently once that it would caress her lightly and bring her to a state of ecstasy.

This hand belonged to a man who was dead.

Or so she had thought.

Elizabeth didn't want to look up and see who really belonged to this grimy dirty hand which she thought was Jacks. She wanted to continue in the belief that it was him, that he wasn't dead and had come back to save her. But she knew that if she looked up she'd be disappointed and heartbroken for the hand on her shoulder was a drunken illusion. Jack couldn't possibly be alive.

"Lizzie" the voice came again, slurred as usual but slightly more because he had been drinking. It was Jack's voice.

Elizabeth shrugged the hand off.

"this is a cruel joke you are playing sire. Leave me be" she spoke slowly because words seemed to be alluding her in her drunken state. She had to concentrate on every word. Elizabeth still refused to look up, tears had began to well in her eyes, tears she had thought she could no longer shed.

But the man didn't go away, instead he sat down on the chair next to her. Drunken anger flared up in Elizabeth and she turned to him to yell at this man to get away and if he didn't move she was well prepared to resort to violence. She was a woman on the edge, on a drunken edge, and she was not to be messed with in such a cruel and hurtful way.

She looked up.

And the words froze in her mouth. She couldn't utter anything, but instead quickly looked away.

_It's an illusion. It has to be. Oh god how horrible. _

A gentle and kind yet rough hand crept under her chin and pushed it gently up and towards it's owner. Elizabeth resisted momentarily, but she was far to drunk. One finger from that hand, crept up and wiped away the tears on her face, it was done in such a careful and tender way that it was close to a caress. With one last hesitation she let her self be manipulated. She was far to drunk to really resist, and she thought that now was just as good a time as ever to once and for all quench that tiny flame of hope which had burned up until now.

Opening her eyes she looked into the deep dark eyes of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth fainted in shock.

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack

Jack caught her in a well practiced and rather graceful manner before she hit the ground. Smiling slightly he swung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the bar.

He was shocked at how light she was, how positively fragile she looked and felt under his hands. But even being as light as she was Jack knew that he wasn't going to be able to carry Elizabeth all the way back to the ship which resembled a poorly made boat to Jack. Which reminded him. He hadn't seen the Black Pearl in harbour, which worried him, he had to keep on telling himself that it was dark, and of course he couldn't see it. He couldn't see anything!

Instead Jack decided that he would make temporary stop off and wait for Elizabeth to wake up. After all she was terribly drunk and waking up slung over some mans shoulder could be quite a surprise to say the lest. She may not remember what had transpired either, which means she will be shocked again any way. Jack hoped that she didn't faint again though. How was he to explain himself when she kept on passing out, and she wasn't even wearing a corset!

Jack went quickly through the town, avoiding any people that may be out, even if they were drunk it could cause problems, and then went back the way he came, to the best of his memory anyway.

Finding a secluded beach in his traveling, evidence that his memory and sense of direction were not what he thought they were, he decided that here was as good as any place to let Elizabeth wake up. He placed her gently on the sand and put his jacket over her to keep her warm. Satisfied that she was warm and reasonably comfortable Jack sat down next to her and examined her closely.

She looked so different from his memory. She was definitely skinnier than he remembered, though she had always been a bony lass. But it was more than just skin deep, this change in Elizabeth, something appeared to be missing when she looked into his eyes those few short seconds before she fainted. A defeat, of some sort. Jack couldn't put his hands on it, but he knew that he was probably the cause.

And morbidly that warmed his heart. It meant that she really did care for him, and when he heard that she had rejected Will it had felt like a victory. He had been truly happy, but looking down on Elizabeth who appeared to be a mere shadow of the person that she was before, maybe his 'death' had taken too much of a toll on her. Jack was starting to regret that decision.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth blinked her beautiful eyes open. Jack smiled secretly to himself as she looked around and then rested on him. A small, almost childish frown appeared on her brow.

"Is that really you Jack?" she asked softly. He almost missed it. But he smiled

"Certainly is luv"

"You are really alive"

"As ever luv"

Elizabeth pushed her self up so that now she was sitting and facing Jack. She was still frowning

"I thought you were dead"

"I know you did luv and I'm sorry that I had to do it that way"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was protecting you" Jack was starting to get slightly scared. Her look had changed from confused to angry.

"Protecting me?" her voice began to raise. Oh shit, thought Jack. He really ought to have foreseen this. It wasn't going to be all tears and sex. "Protecting me from what?" she hissed.

"I was going after Davvy Jone's heart, I was informed of It's location, and I knew it was going to be dangerous and I didn't want you coming along" he was clutching at some pathetic looking straws here, his excuse was sounding lame even to him.

"Why? Was I some sort of imposition on you?"

"Not at all luv. I didn't want you getting hurt that's all!" that seemed to be satisfactory answer to her, Jack let out a breath and realized that he had been holding it. What was that saying again…Hell knows no fury as a woman scorned? Jack hoped it wasn't true, else wise he was on a first class ticket to hell's fury

"Ok," She started slowly again, getting up to pace around. Her head had started to pound from the night before and she wasn't feeling to good. She really just wanted to sleep some more, but to her surprise seeing Jack alive had bought on a feeling of severe hatred instead of the love she had been feeling. It was probably unreasonable, but damn it she deserved to know why she had been so upset for so long " so why not send me word that you were alive Jack? How Could you make me think that you were dead? Have you ANY idea the pain that I went through?"

Jack had no answer to that. He just looked at the sand, he really had no excuse, and he was starting to think that maybe faking his death was a really bad idea. After all, it could very well have been easier with Elizabeth there…

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I meant no harm in it savvy?" He offered weakly. Jack wasn't a simpleton, he could tell that Lizzie was very upset with him. After all he had played with her heart, and was starting to think that he had been burnt for his clumsy efforts.

Elizabeth fumed to herself for a few more minutes than looked back at him. Jack watched her pace up and down in front of him and looked up at her pleading with her and was grateful to hear a sigh.

"I'm still _very_ angry at you for this Jack Sparrow" she said and came back over to him. He smiled slightly. "Don't you be smiling either! I'm serious! You'll be in a lot of trouble for a very long time. I just have a headache and I'm feeling sick. Definitely _not _in the mood to be arguing over this" she said and collapsed into the sand next to him, exhausted emotionally and physically.

Jack gave his best charming smile, with a definite hint of mischievousness and slyness mixed in. He slid over closer to her and put an arm gently around her shoulder. Much like he had done a long time ago, on a beach much like this.

"I'm _very_ willing to make it up to you for the rest of your life." He said.

Elizabeth was momentarily taken aback by such a comment, Jack could see that she was figuring out exactly what he meant by that. So while she was figuring it out, and deciding on whether or not to take him up on it, he leant over, and gently pulled her closer to him one hand lightly on the back of her head, the other in the small of her back. She didn't resist, she let him manipulate her. With one last smile Jack kissed her deeply and passionately and felt the reaction from her as she leaned in more and melted under his hands.

The kiss grew more and more passionate and Jack slipped his hands under her shirt. Her skin was silky smooth under his caress, and he watched as goosebumps grew in the wake of his hand as it moved over her body following the lines and contours. Eventually it came to rest on her breast and there it stayed for a good long time.

Elizabeth let out a soft moan as she felt the heat growing in her body. Jacks hands sending waves of heat down to a place she never thought she could feel such things. The ecstasy that he was creating with his hands was amazing. Elizabeth could feel the pressure building up and her skin burned with passion. She pressed herself against him more, as if she would never be close enough to him, and the pleasure that he was creating despite her previous ailments of a headache and a queasy gut. Those were long forgotten as she gave herself over to Jack, so that he could bring her to that final stage of release.

In time Jack decided that he had had enough of clothing being in the way and started to remove his own shirt first, and Elizabeths' second. As he removed his shirt, her hand came up to caress his chest, and his reaction to it was very big and almost simultaneous. After all he had been on a life or death mission for the last two months, and hadn't been touched by a female in that period, the last time he had been touched, which was by Elizabeth, he was left with an erection and no cure or release for it.

Once her shirt was of, he maneuvered himself, so that she was lying on her back, and he was leaning over her. She smiled up at him, and he gave a sly smile back.

Jack started to caress her body again, lightly and softly, so that his hand almost didn't touch her skin at all. He traced her body down to her pants, and then traced around the rim. Elizabeths reaction to this, gave his reaction even more fuel. He wasn't going to be able to control himself.

Elizabeth let out a soft moan as his hand reached in between her legs, even over the breeches that she was wearing this touch and caress bought her to an entirely previously unknown level of pleasure. She moved her hips to the motion of his hand, and moaned again. Feeling Jack pause for a moment she opened her eyes.

"Just a moment there luv. Gotta take this slow"

"Screw slow!" She muttered under her breath. Jack smiled at that, but came back to kiss her lightly, their lips barely moving, his whole body ontop of her now, but it was some how not crushing her. One hand cupped her check as he gently and lovingly kissed her and the other one made it in between their bodies to undo her pants.

Realising what he was going to do, Elizabeth helped him remove her pants. And then laid back to let him continue working his magic without interruption. With one hand on the small of her back he slipped the other one down her pants,.His touch warranted a moan of ectasy from Elizabeth, which got another reaction out of him.

Jack felt his way between her legs and rubbed her lightly, in a place he had known since he was quite young. He felt Lizze buck underneath him and kissed her again, just as she let out a moan of ecstasy. As he was kissing her he moved down a bit so that he could move his fingers gently into her crevice. Slipping them expertly and gently got another moan out of Lizzie but this one slightly louder. This just got another reaction out of him, and it felt like his erection was going to break his pants…it was slightly painful.

He moved his fingers in and out slowly to begin with, but increased the speed as he listened and felt Lizzies reactions to it, which were getting louder and more frequent.

It wasn't long before her final release came, and she let out a final moan of pleasure. Jack didn't mind that he didn't get to have sex, watching and feeling Lizzies' experience was enough to have driven him to the same conclusion. He smiled down at her, and Lizzie gave a whimsical smile back, still panting.

Elizabeth hated to admit it, but she was slightly less angry with Jack as she lay in the sand, panting after having received the most pleasure from a man she loved, who happened to have come back from the dead. She looked up at him smiling down on her and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He obliged her and then lay down next to her, with an arm under her neck, he positioned her so that her head was lying on his chest, curled up around his body. Elizabeth listened to the rhythm that his beating heart produced, as she was lulled into a peaceful sleep for the first time in months, just as the sun began to rise over the sea. After all. Who can stay mad at the wonderful Captain Jack Sparrow?

**p.s smut smut smut smut, smut smut smut smut! Yay! Finally some smut! Yay! Never mind about the thing at the beginning I have read your reviews and….I LOVE YOU ALL! Hugs all around… and I'm sorry about switching between Lizzie and Lizze. It was wrong of me so I have changed back. And yes, thank you ALL SO MUCH! For reviewing, it made my day! **


	12. oh God not NOW!

**Authors Note:**

**Wow. Thank you to all my reviewers, I'd name you, but that would take precious time away from writing the fan fiction! Just know that I really appreciate your reviews, it lets me know that people are reading, and is the only reason I keep on writing! So thank you once again. I owe you all lots and lots! **

**P.S This is just a cheeky chapter, there will be lots more smut…… next chapter, when they are back on the pearl. **

**DISCLAIMER: In my dreams I own Jack Sparrow…. Sorry did I say that out loud! If I owned these characters, if I owned Jack Sparrow in particular, what in the name of dear heaven would I be doing writing about him? There are much more interesting activities that I would be engaged in! so need I say more. I suppose I must. I don't own them, as sad as that is, I can't own them, sadder that that is and all I am left with is my ever lasting un-conditional love of POTC and in particular Jack Sparrow. **

**Chapter 10: Oh god Not NOW!**

Elizabeth woke up some time around mid-day. Her headache and stomach ache, had disappeared to a dull, almost un-noticeable suggestion of pain and queasiness. She was still in Jacks arms and the memory of the night just past came flooding back into her head. A secretive knowing smile crept onto her face and she leant up on one elbow to examine the man she loved.

He was sleeping, but she could tell that he was dreaming, there was an occasional twitch in the corner of his mouth and in the corners of his eyes. She had woken up in a similar yet distinctly different situation a while ago. Then she had only pretended to be drunk though, now she really had been and had really suffered the effects of it. And she also had had an alternative motive. She giggled to herself. Oh how funny his reaction to her burning the rum was in hind-sight.

The happy memories though, bought with it a twinge of pain. It was her natural reaction now, to those memories. For two months these memories had caused her eminence pain and now it seemed that her brain, and heart hadn't yet adjusted to Jack being alive, and these memories no longer being painful.

But old habits died hard.

She looked down at him again. A small flicker of anger came to her. How dare he make her go through that! She was going to be months, years in the repairing. She had shut herself down in an effort to live, it had been necessary. If she had not cocooned herself, and blocked her heart and mind to all things, she would have died with grief. It had crossed her mind in those long months to end the pain, but there was always that little flicker of hope, and she was glad now that it had been strong enough to deter her from such a course of action.

Elizabeth had promised Jack that he would be in trouble for a long time, and now she just had to think of various ways to punish him…not to severely though, after all she may end up killing him, and that would be worse than having to repair oneself after a tragedy. The thought crossed her mind that she should just be happy that he was alive. Let by-gones be by-gones, but it left as quickly as it came!

Jack mumbled something in his sleep and Elizabeth smiled, removing herself carefully from his embrace she decided that she was hungry, she hadn't eaten for almost two days, and had had alcohol in between. But there was no food. In a flash decision she decided that it was time that Jack woke up.

Wondering back over to him she glanced down at him one more time, and savored the image, locking it away in her memory for later times. Then she knelt down next to him

"Jack" She whispered into his ear, Jack didn't wake up but he mumbled something incoherent and remained asleep. Elizabeth tried again "JACK!" she said a little bit louder. With still no response, Elizabeth leant back on her haunches and examined him. A smile crossed her face as she thought of a sure fire way to get him to wake up.

Slowly, and carefully, so he didn't wake up before her plan was complete, she shifted so that she was no longer at his head, but where his shirt met his pants. Smiling mischievously, thinking that she was the master mind genius in thinking this up which was rather childish of her she admitted but didn't care, she slowly and gently moved his shirt out of the way, and found the buttons to his breeches. Smiling wider, she un-did the button, and quickly looked back up at Jack, who twitched a little bit, mumbled something and remained asleep. Giggling under her breath she, continued to undo the rest of the buttons.

Once all were undone she looked down and stopped momentarily. Elizabeth had never seen a naked man before. She had seen plenty of shirtless ones, and had perved on them as appropriate, but never completely naked ones. This could be interesting. Suddenly she was nervous, and considered backing out of her mischievous, master minded, genius plan, but then decided that waking him up normally was no fun. So bitting the bullet she pulled back his pants to reveal…..

Underpants!

Elizabeth was heartily disappointed at that slight anti-climax. But it wasn't a deterrent. Jack was still fast asleep, and she could still achieve her plan. Being for ever stubborn Elizabeth proceeded. She searched these underpants, for a way to get them off, and discovered a little 'side pocket' like thing, which she only assumed was where it came out without having to take off the whole caboodle to pee.

Smiling once again, she reached her hand in slowly under the material and found what she was looking for. Almost laughing hysterically with nervousness, this being the first time she had seen one, _and _touched one. Luckily Elizabeth managed to contain herself , but shook with the suppressed laughter as she pulled it out the side.

She hadn't even done anything to it yet, and it was already growing hard. The process fascinated Elizabeth and she watched and felt it grow underneath her hands, which had barely done anything but clumsily remove it from it's material prison. Elizabeth glanced back up at Jack, and was satisfied that he was still asleep, even though he had an erection.

Elizabeth had no idea what she was doing. She knew the theory of what was supposed to happen, having listened to the maids in her household who talked about it at length, but she of course had no practice.

The nervous giggles came over her again, but she contained them and got to work moving her hand, up and down, watching and feeling it grow harder and longer under her motion. Smiling, with a sense of victory, she listened to Jack as his breathing began to quicken, and small moans issued from his sleeping form.

She quickened her pace and was getting quite into it when she heard a twig snap in the trees that were close by. Stopping she strained her ears, and definitely heard something, more like many somethings coming through the bush. She let go.

"Oh now that is cruel luv, I know you said you'd punish me but why NOW!" Jack said hoarsely.

Elizabeth looked down at him shocked, to see him looking up at her with his brilliant dark eyes, which twinkled with amusement. She'd deal with that later.

"Someone is coming! They must have discovered me missing!" Elizabeth whispered loudly to him. Jack simply cursed and shoved his erection back into his pants. Jack stopped his moments and listened as well, there came a definite noise issuing from the trees, which sounded much like a search party.

"Oh God…not NOW!" he said as he quickly gathered himself and grabbed Elizabeth by the arm.

"Time to go luv!"

To. Be. Continued!

**Yeah, see It was going to be a Jack get back the Pearl, ye grand re-union with the old crew and then a lot of sex… but I still have to make a plan as to HOW Jack is going to get his Pearl back, and WHERE it is, and WHAT the navy people are going to do about Elizabeth escaping. So ideas would be helpful on that and what Elizabeth's punishment to Jack should be. and keep on reviewing, because it makes me happy, and it's the only reason why I keep writing. REVIEW! Please, I love it when you do! **


	13. Time To Go luv

**Authors Note:**

**This is a bad chapter, things don't quite make sense, add up, are improabable, impossible and all manner of things, but it is the only way that I could think of to get them back on the Pearl and for the story to continue, so I apologize in advance, please forgive me. It also jumps a lot, out of my lazy nature, so please forgive me that as well. Oh and thank you so much to my reviewers, it means so much to me. Those of you who read and don't review…please review, even if it's to say that you don't like it! Ta. **

**P.S **sorry I took so long in posting again…my boyfriend required some attention!

**DISCLAIMER: **In my dreams I own Jack Sparrow…. Sorry did I say that out loud! If I owned these characters, if I owned Jack Sparrow in particular, what in the name of dear heaven would I be doing writing about him? There are much more interesting activities that I would be engaged in! so need I say more. I suppose I must. I don't own them, as sad as that is, I can't own them, sadder that that is and all I am left with is my ever lasting un-conditional love of POTC and in particular Jack Sparrow.

**Chapter 11 - Time to Go 'luv!**

Jack and Elizabeth fled down the beach away from the search party. As they fled Jack looked back and could see that indeed, the noises that they heard among the trees were soldiers, and they were armed, angry and looking for the governors daughter, who they thought had gone nutty. To them just more proof that Pirates were a dangerous breed if the death of one could so much damage the mental health of a high class respectable lady. At least she had been respectable.

Jack looked forward again, to an ever increasing in length beach. It was a lot larger than it had been last night! Behind him he could hear the acclamations and shouts of the soldiers, who had obviously spotted the fleeing couple and were now in hot pursuit. Jack would be damned if he let them take Lizzie away from him, when he had only just found her again, and he would be more damned if he let them do that and hang him for his efforts. He wasn't going back to the noose. In his mind, he had escaped from such a fate far to many times, no doubt his luck in such situations was running short, and he didn't plan on finding out just how forgiving fate was.

His mind worked frantically on an escape, he usually just lucked his way out of life threatening situations, but he had a feeling that this was not one of them. Now that they had been seen, and were currently being pursued, he could not go back to the 'ship' and sail away to safety. Ror that would be signing a death sentence for the rest of the crew, who were no doubt lying passed out on the beach where he had left them, not on the ship ready to sail!

Under his breath he cursed the navy, and cursed the governor for loving his daughter so much. Couldn't he just accept that she was Jacks now and let her go? Jack snorted un-impressed under his breath as he ran on. Glancing over his shoulder he was glad to see that the soilders were not gaining any ground, they were so heavily armed with guns and swords that they were finding it difficult to run with any speed in the sand. But just as such Jack could some of them, sick of pursuit, get their guns out and start to aim. Deciding that he didn't want to be a clear target Jack made a snap decision, grabbed Lizzies hand and hurled them both into the trees again, where at least they weren't such an easy target. Correction, were at least he wasn't such an easy target. Jack had no plans on dying this day, not without taking something from Lizzie, that he knew she didn't want any more.

Once in the trees Jack proceeded to get them lost among the thick undergrowth and tall trees, the shouts of the soldiers were getting much more faint and distant, and more importantly there was no longer the sound of bullets whizzing past his head. Eventually he slowed down, and found a small pile of random rocks by which he could hide behind. Ducking behind them quickly he waited for Lizzie. He needed to confer with her, for Jack suddenly realized that he had not a clue where they were. He was totally dis-orientated, and for all he knew they could be heading back towards the town. Traveling at night through something which closely resembled a thick tropical forest, for a long time, with no sense of direction was probably not the best idea. To be fair though, land was a foreign being to him, he could navigate the oceans, but he couldn't navigate a small spit of god- forsaken land.

Jack was heartily sick of land.

He wanted the sea

He wanted the pearl.

Lizzie sat down panting beside him, leaning her head against the rock. Looking at her, covered in sweat, panting and looking exhausted stirred up those familiar feelings as it bought to mind what she would look like panting underneath him in ecstasy. He almost wanted to punch his dick, for it was most definitely behaving in a mutinous manner this day.

"Do you know where we are luv?" he asked in an attempt to devise an escape plan, as well as to distract himself and his penis.

"We, are close to the south tip of the island, almost directly below the town, we must have followed the east coast, if we keep on going we'll be on the other side of the island" she said panting.

"Where is the Hidden Bay from here" he asked while glancing over the top of the rock to see where their pursuers were, he couldn't see them but he could hear faint whispers on the wind of their shouts. They must have lost them. Lizzie glanced at him for a moment.

"Is that where you put anchor?"

"Yes"

"ok… it's north-west of here. I guess a few hours walk maybe, we'd get there before sun-down."

"great." He sat down and looked at her again. A thought crossed his mind "Do you know where the Pearl is?" he asked, almost whimsically, his voice sounding like it did when he spoke of the pearl and freedom so many months ago on another god-forsaken spit of land. Jack decided that he would become like Davy Jones. Only come to land once every ten years. He had already filled his quota for the next 50 in Jack's mind.

Lizzie looked at him sadly, then looked at the ground as she spoke.

"It hasn't been in port since they bought me back here. I used to look at it from the window. They are using it now as part of their fleet. Will was made Captain, the last I heard. Where it is…. I don't know"

"ah" It broke his heart to hear of the Pearl in the hands of the navy, to be used in such a way, and to be steered by the mutinous dog that was his loves former fiancé.

"I'm sorry Jack"

"Not your problem or fault luv" he gave a sad, half smile. "well lets start back towards the new ship then shall we?"

Lizzie smiled. "I think we shall."

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack!

Just as the sun sank down into the water, in a display of flaming glory, showering the world with a red and golden glow that set whisps of clouds on fire Lizzie and Jack stumbled into the camp.

The crew greeted both of them enthusiastically and with a mug of rum. Jack collapsed into the sand near a low fire that they had lit and starred into the depths of the rum in deep contemplation. It had been a hard day, the navy had been close on their tails the entire time, but had given up and returned home, ready to continue their search the next day, of the naïve belief that she couldn't get off this island without returning to the town. This belief suited them fine.

Mr. Gibbs sat down next to the Jack and drank deep of his rum.

"What be of the Pearl Cap'an?" he asked.

"She's gone mate" Jack said in a distant manner.

"Gone? Nay. That's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"She's under the command of the navy now, sailing the seas under the instruction of a mutinous dog"

"Aye, she be all those things, but" he said and smiled at Jack. Jack looked at him confused. Why would he be smiling in such a conversation? "The statement that she be sailing the seas Cap'an"

"What are ye saying Mr. Gibbs?" he asked carefully. Hope was swelling in his chest. Could it be possible? Could the Pearl have come back to Port Royal! What Luck! That he be there at the same time that the Pearl returns.

Not luck.

Fate

The Pearl was returning to her true love, just as Jack searched for her. This was too good to be true.

"The Pearl Cap'an! The Pearl has come to anchor in Port Royal!" Jack almost jumped with surprise.

"That's impossible!"

"Im-probable Cap'an, but she be there, we watched her sail in! As we looked for you."

Jack could not possibly try to explain the joy that filled him. The smile on his face was the biggest any one had ever seen. Elizabeth watched him from the other side of the camp fire and seeing him so happy made her smile softly to herself. She was to tired to join in the crazy scene that was occurring on the opposite side of the campfire. Despite her efforts to stay awake and at least watch the celebrations she passed out soon after the revelation that the Pearl was at Port Royal.

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack

Jack stood on the top of the hill looking down at the bay, and in particular the black spot that floated in the middle of the harbor. He was still and silent as if he were in a church and paying his respects to god, the look in his eyes was akin to the look that had flared in his eyes as he had looked out of a crack in the wall of his jail cell as the Pearl attacked the port. It was a look with a mixture of love, respect, adoration, and a strange sort of ownership. Jack had gone through so much hell to be with this ship. It was the dearest thing to him. Bar one other now. He looked over at Lizzie, who had a similar look in her eyes as she gazed down at the black spot on the harbor. It was more than a ship to both of them.

It was freedom.

Jack, Elizabeth and the crew took one last look at the Pearl and than disappeard back into the trees where they had come from.

Before the sun set on another day, the crew, and most importantly Jack, had the Pearl back under their possession. It had been hard, and near impossible, but he had triumphed yet again, and had won the best prize of all. Jack had more or less used the same technique when he commandeered the "Interceptor". The Navy had learnt from that attack, but this time Jack had more man power, and another ship that he could use in his attack.

How ever they had managed it, it had been achieved, and now they were back on the seas, with the Pearl sailing majestically into the sunset, no doubt with the navy hot on their tail.

There was only one man in the world who would risk anything for a ship, for this ship. And that was Captain Jack Sparrow. Will had been sitting in the pub when he had been told that the Black Pearl had just been commandeered. This news came shortly after his servant had informed him that Miss Swann had run away, and that the navy was still searching for her. He only suffered shock for a single moment, and then anger had flared up in him. There was only one reason why Will had come back to Port Royal with the Pearl. That reason was simple. He wanted to talk to Elizabeth. He wanted to have her again, and he had figured that by now she would be over her short fling with Jack and would come running back to him. Instead she had run off with Jack Sparrow.

Again.

The fact that this man had stolen the woman of Wills dreams from under him twice, really irritated Will. Jack was supposed to be out of the picture, an obstacle tactifully removed by an alliance with Beckett. It had been a good deal. Will would hand over Jack and in return he would get the charges against him and Elizabeth lifted, and be awarded a place in the navy. He had also removed Jack.

Or so he had thought.

The scene that Will threw when he heard the news could only be described as a childish tantrum. He threw his mug across the room with a force that scared his crew slightly. They shrank away from him as he yelled at anything and everything. When he yelled instructions to get the Pearl back and to hang any one on board they were dutifully followed as the crew shrank away from him and slinked out of the pub to ready another ship. Will stormed out of the pub and made his way to Becketts office.

This would not stand.

Jack and Elizabeth looked out on the golden hued ocean as they sailed away from the cage, the hurt and into freedom. Lizzie had her arm around Jack and he had his around her as they steered the Pearl away from civilization and into their own world.

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack.

That night, as some of the crew slept, and the others kept the Pearl on course, Elizabeth and Jack explored every inch of each other's bodies.

Lizzie lay on his bed naked, and Jack stood next to her, equally naked and just gazed down at her. Lizzie blushed under his intense look and giggled nervously. Jack smiled down at her and joined her on the bed.

His hands ran all over her body, committing every curve and bump, scare and freckle to memory as his mouth followed his hands sending shivers down Lizzies back. As he went further down south she arched her body so as to meet him. Her own hands exploring his body as he moved over her. Jack was taking her to a place which she never imagined existed. He bought her to the peak of ecstasy so many times that she couldn't count. And he achieved this without ever breaking her.

It was a long time, time spent exploring each others body by the soft glow of the candle light, before Jack finally took Lizzies virginity. Lizzie let out a gasp of pain with the first thrust, but the pain soon abated into pure ecstasy and she was soon crying out in pleasure as Jack moved in and out on top of her, bringing a sweet sweat to both of their bodies. They came together in the end, and Jack collapsed exhausted ontop of her. Lizzie giggled.

"Again" she whispered huskily into Jacks ears and was pleased to note the goosebumps that appeared on his back as she trailed a finger softly up his back.

**To be continued!**

**P.S: Sorry for the sucky Sex scene, I was trying to write this chapter as quickly as I could. And don't worry the next chapter is going to be purely sex, and then we'll get back into the story line. Thank you for all who reviewed, you are amazing guys! Please keep reviewing and reading, it is the only reason I continue to read, and besides reviewing means so much to me! **


	14. A Moment in Heaven, A moment in Hell

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry for posting so late again, Thank you ssssooooooo much to all who review. You guys are the best! Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: **In my dreams I own Jack Sparrow…. Sorry did I say that out loud! If I owned these characters, if I owned Jack Sparrow in particular, what in the name of dear heaven would I be doing writing about him? There are much more interesting activities that I would be engaged in! so need I say more. I suppose I must. I don't own them, as sad as that is, I can't own them, sadder that that is and all I am left with is my ever lasting un-conditional love of POTC and in particular Jack Sparrow.

**P.S **Sex scene in this chapter, ye be warned though that it is bad. Also a bit of death, blood and gore….and unfortunately Will Turner…. Grr I dislike that man muchly!

**Chapter 12 - A Moment in Heaven, a moment in Hell **

Jack woke up, for the god only knows how ever many times, with Lizzie trying to kill him via sex. He wasn't complaining, not really, what man doesn't want to be woken up by a beautiful woman who has an insatiable taste for sex?

What man indeed.

As his body reacted, without his permission, to Lizzie's persistence he realized that she wasn't going to stop. He let out a soft moan and tried to do anything to distract himself. It's not that he didn't want sex. He wanted it a lot, Lizzie was beautiful, and he had gone through several kinds of hell to finally make her his own, and now his body was failing him! The simple matter was that if his penis had to go through with the action of sex again it was going to rebel against it's adoring master and fall off.

That is a fate worse than death. A true punishment. To have Lizzie and not be able to enjoy her. Jack imagined that that was what hell was.

_Dead fat women, dead fat women, dead fat women, _Jack muttered in a mantra within his head, in a desperate yet futile attempt to turn himself off.

It wasn't working.

Not long ago this was Jacks ideal dream, to have a woman who wanted sex all the time. Only… he hadn't thought about the consequences. Who would have thought that the infamous Jack Sparrow would be worn out?

It hurt though! He thought in his own defence. It wasn't his fault, truly!

She had ridden it raw, or at least it felt that way. Since when could a woman out sex a man? It was un-natural, and Jack was slightly scared.

"Lizzie, luv, you are trying to kill me aren't you?" he mumbled sleepily as he finally opened his eyes. He was greeted with a radiant smile, with beautiful tussled gold hair, dark eyes and the silkiest skin he had ever caressed. Despite himself, and despite the pain that it caused him, he got an erection. Lizzie didn't reply, but for the smile and continued caressing him, and more importantly his tender penis, until he was hard enough for sex. With a mischievous smile which Jack loved, but also knew it meant trouble, she threw a leg over him and sat just below it.

He was desperate, he had no options left, there was nothing to do! She had him cornered and exactly the way she wanted him.

Jack moaned in pleasure. Damn this woman, and damn his body. Couldn't it tell he was in pain, tired and had a ship to run? He had barely been outside in the two days since they left Port Royal, and he knew the crew knew, which wasn't entirely bad, but he needed to know if they were really going to die. How far away was the navy?

However, despite Jack's deepest objections, he couldn't help himself. With a sudden burst of energy, he sat up, grabbed Lizzie around the waist and threw her onto her back. Lizzie let out a little shriek of surprise as she was borne onto her back with Jack now leaning over her, a mischievous smile adorning his face. She wasn't expecting the movement, so took a few moments to realize that now Jack was on top of her, and taking control. Lizzie wasn't going to object, she loved what he could do to her body and the sensations that he could conjure up in her. She loved it. And more importantly she loved him. Relinquishing control she gave herself, mind, body and soul to Jack Sparrow and let him work his magic.

Jack carefully and teasingly rubbed himself against Lizzie, and felt her reaction to it in more than one way, seeing her arch her body up towards him, and the little moans that she would breath out sent him crazy. After a few moments of gentle teasing, kisses lightly down her neck which would trail down to her breasts, where they would linger there and tease her nipples, soft caresses down her body and back up again, Jack finally slipped himself into her and was greeted with the satisfactory gasp of pleasure that she would always let out on cue. Jack slowly moved in and out, bringing himself almost all the way out, pausing, waiting for Lizzie to buck her hips up to meet him and the plunge himself back in. However this not only teased Lizzie, but it was hard for Jack to maintain. All the pain that his penis had felt but moments before were forgotten and replaced with an intense pleasure!

Jack started to get faster, and Lizzie's gasps and moans became shallower and quicker with his movements. Jack started to repeat the mantra that he had tried before in a naive belief that it would help him to last now.

Half an hour later, Lizzie was some whatly satisfied, at least for the next few hours and Jack was able to make his escape to the outside world, leaving Lizzie to sleep off her hard, strenuous work. Jack snorted at the thought of her and all the energy she had expended.

_Hard work indeed. _

Jack opened his doors and was greeted by the beautiful mid-morning sun and the sea which shimmered and glistened with the sun's light.

Breathing deeply, he savored the smell and taste of the cooling ocean breeze. He hadn't yet got a bearing, so essentially he was just sailing any where, as long as it was away from Port Royal, and away from Tortuga, for surely they would look for him there first. However, he really didn't want to go too far into the un-known, for otherwise he won't be able to find his way back, and more importantly it would take him too long to get back. Jack wondered over to the railing to look out at the sea as he flipped out his compass, frowned at what he saw there and flipped it shut again.

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack

Will stormed around Beckett's office, waiting for the commodore to join him. It had been two days at least since his woman and his ship had been stolen from him by a dead man. Well at least he had thought the man had been dead, Beckett had confirmed the death of Jack Sparrow, he had obviously lied.

That night Will had stormed in this office too. Beckett had refused to comment, but acted as if the loss of a ship belonging to the Navy had been purely Will's fault. Other than abusing Will for his lack of competence and his disobedience of orders the Commodore had said nothing about the death of Jack Sparrow.

Obviously Will wasn't going to stand for that.

He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Already that year he had suffered the loss of Elizabeth's love. It had been one of the most painful experiences in young Williams life, the things he had done for her, had risked for her, and she threw it all back in his face by choosing to love a pirate. Will had not expected to feel that pain again, it wasn't part of the plan for that old wound to be broken. And it was all Becketts fault. If he had just finished Jack off, than Will would be finally enjoying Lizzie. But instead she was loosing that to Jack.

The thought of her under Jack, of the noises that would issue from her sweet tender mouth made Will even angrier.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

The door opened finally and the arrogant Commodore entered the room.

"What is it Captain Turner?"

"I want to know what happened"

"There isn't much to know." He said snobbishly as he sat himself down on the chair behind the table and started to inspect some papers on his desk for a moment before finally looking back at Will.

"Are you going to be wasting much more of my time? Or are you going to go and get my ship back?" he said a little annoyed, there was an edge to his voice, that had always been there, but now seemed to have been sharpened.

"I'll leave once I know why and how Jack Sparrow is alive." Will said with an equal edge to his tone. There was not much point searching for the pearl. In fact there was not much point for Will to be a part of the Navy any more. He had only joined it so that he could sail with the Black Pearl, and to get enough rank to impress Elizabeth and win her back. What point was there to all that now. With this knowledge safely in Wills mind he became reckless, without a care for the consequences his actions might cause.

"Well he obviously escaped somehow." Was all the answer that Will was going to get. It was also a dismissal, this Will could tell from the tone in Becketts voice.

Will wasn't going to stand for it. He pulled out his pistol and before Beckett had time to react, he shot him through the head at short range. The mess was incredible. Blood and brains decorated the back of the chair and the wall behind him in a rather incredible splatter pattern. Beckett fell forward onto the desk, blood spilling out of the large head wound and started to pool on the mahogany table. Will snarled and spat at him. But he didn't have much time. He needed to escape.

He knew exactly where to go.

To the only other man on this earth who had been hurt so much by a woman that the pain was too much to bare. To a man who had locked his heart away.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**P.S Ok, I hate having so much about Will too, but trust me that it is useful for further down the line, and I had to explain how and why….oh but I feel so dirty! starts to scrub at hands "can't get clean, won't come off…" right, well Will will ,hahahahah, will will….how funny, reappear and feature in some more chapters….oh I feel like I've sold my soul to the devil… "So dirty…the dirt won't come off" Continues to scrub at hands ….sorry all Will fans. And thank you to all my reviewers…your all so special! **


	15. A blessing or a curse

**Authors Note:**

**Oh my god, you guys are amazing! Your reviews are fantastic and really, you warm this Jack obsessed girls heart when you write such nice things about me! And my story, yes of course…. The story… well it's taking a rather un-expected turn, but don't blame me it is all Jack's fault! However I did read a fecking fabulous story the other night and now I feel rather in significant, so yes. Sorry about the bad writing and all, there is a good story in there somewhere I promise! **

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, not Jack, or Elizabeth….or even fecking silly Will, nothing OK? Happy now? _Breaks down in tears_ The only thing I own is my dreams, where me and Jack sail away on the horizon….and do naughty things along the way!

**Chapter 14- A Blessing or a curse? **

FIVE MONTHS LATER

Lizzie paced around the deck of the Pearl. It was night time, the moon was showering her and everything around her in a soft silver glow, while the stars glittered and sparkled distantly in the black velvet sky. The whole scene was truly beautiful; Lizzie had never seen anything so, well, beautiful and calming. Sighing forlornly she paced towards the railing and leaning against it, looked out on the ocean. The sea, like the sky, was calm and beautiful, there was only the occasional wave which lapped up against the hull of "the Black Pearl", giving a soft soothing rhythm to this deadly quiet night, the seas mirror surface reflected the beauty of the sky.

Lizzie observed all this but really didn't take it in. Her mind was too heavily weighed down by the most recent perplexing problem. A problem which promised to rip out the heart of the happy couple.

The worst thing about it was that it was going to ruin everything. Jack and Elizabeth had finally come into their own in this strange relationship. Both had changed to better compliment each other and their love had grown until it consumed and covered them both in a somewhat strange yet comforting embrace.

And now she had ruined that

Now She was pregnant.

What was worse was that she didn't know what to say to Jack. It wasn't like she could hide it for much longer, her slender frame would betray her secret soon enough.

The only reason that she knew that she was pregnant was because she had missed her period…twice. She needed to get to land, to a mid wife, a doctor, some one who could tell her what her choices were and most importantly if she was actually pregnant. Elizabeth didn't want to say anything to Jack until she knew for certain and had exhausted all the other options.

Now the only problem was trying to get Jack to go to port with out revealing why she needed to go to land. He had vowed that he wouldn't go back for many, many years, having quite simply had enough with land, his bad experiences of the last few years had all occurred on land…bar one, but he still related that to a problem with the land. They had discussed it many times, and many other things in the short months that they had been together.

Elizabeth was sure that they were in love, and that their relationship was going to be till the day that they died, but something this colossal could through all that into the water and where would she go then?

Sighing again she looked out at the ocean. At freedom.

_That's what a ship really is, what the Black Pearl really is….freedom. _She heard in his words replay in her head. He had been drunk then but the distant, far away, whimsical look he had gotten in his eyes as he gazed off into the horizon had told her all that she needed to do. A child was not freedom. Not matter where they were a child would be like chaining Jack down. Lizzie didn't want to do that, she wanted to be free with him to go where ever they wanted when ever they wanted. Elizabeth loved Jack the way that he was, she didn't want that to change, didn't want to be an in convience to him.

Elizabeth was lost. She needed to get to land. Needed to see a mid-wife, or one of those doctors that she had heard of which can get rid of a child while still in the womb. And she needed to do it with out telling Jack about it. He didn't need to know. What he didn't know doesn't hurt him, and this way they could go on being free and happy.

"It's pretty isn't" A voice said at her ear. She jumped, startled. She heard a chuckle and a familiar comforting arm snake around her waist. She let Jack take her weight as she leant against him.

"It's beautiful" she said more to herself than to the man that she loved. Closing her eyes she let her worries wash away as she enjoyed the strength that Jack gave to her. He said nothing more but looked out to sea like her.

Elizabeth breathed deep his scent, she could remember finding his odor offensive when she first met him. That had only been because she had been so used to overly powerful sweet perfumes. Now however his scent was the most appealing thing about him. Nuzzling into his chest she breathed deep committing it to memory for the hundredth time.

She did not want to forget a thing about him. However for some reason this action, and the smell bought her close to tears and she had to fight them off. Jack obviously felt her tense up because he pushed her off him and examined her face closely.

"What's the matter Lizzie?" he asked while inspecting her closely.

"Nothing!" she said as she sniffed and wiped her nose, she looked up and met his gaze, "I'm fine, just a small cold that is all" she said with a well practiced smile. Jack looked at her closely, he didn't seem fully satisfied by this but he accepted it any way. Kissing her on the forehead he smiled at her.

"Come back to bed soon, eh?" with his famous charming smile and then left her too herself again.

Elizabeth watched him go and made sure he was completely out of sight before she turned back to the sea and let the tears come. Though they were more tears of frustration than anything else, why was she acting so hormonal? Elizabeth knew the answer to that one, but it would be admitting the inevitable, and she wasn't ready to admit that quite yet.

She needed to get to land. She needed a doctor. And some how needed to do both these things without arousing the suspicions of Jack, this was going to be hard, because Jack was an incredibly smart and sharp man, he could pick up a lie any where, and would probably see straight through any excuse she made up.

Elizabeth needed help, she needed a confidant, someone who was smart and wily, someone who could out smart Jack. And there was no one by that sort of nature aboard the Black Pearl.

She sank into her hands and let the tears flow, It was better to realize them than keep them bottled up. At least she wasn't sobbing. The sea was beautiful but Elizabeth could see on the horizon dark clouds gathering. It seemed to be a fitting example of what Elizabeths next few days were going to be like.

However this storm may very well be the excuse that Elizabeth needed to get Jack to put into land. Elizabeth sent out a pray to make the storm rough, so that the Pearl would sustain some damage, and also to make Jack put into Land.

The storm hit a few days after that night on the Pearl. And just as Elizabeth had prayed it was a particularly horrible storm, it lasted a few days and as each day went by the Pearl sustained more and more damage.

Jack was hesitant to put to land, it was the last thing that he wanted to see for a very long time, but Elizabeth and the crew wore him down by pleading with him to put into Tortuga. The crew had an entirely different motive to Elizabeth though, they wanted, craved and needed the loving embrace of Tortuga.

Jack relinquished and agreed to put into port at Tortuga to get supplies, repair the Black Pearl and of course enjoy some rum and good old fashion fun. After all the crew had been at sea for five months straight and the rum supplies were wearing thin and the rations had been cut many times.

Jack knew far to well the danger of denying the crew it's rum, and more importantly denying himself rum.

Elizabeth awaited the arrival of land on the horizon eagerly. A Few months ago Jack had taught her the ropes and since then she had rather enjoyed the scenery from the crows nest. And that's where she spent most of her days after Jack had agreed to go to Tortuga, keeping a weather eye out for land on the horizon.

Finally land appeared on the horizon, Elizabeth had not been expecting it, after spending all of the last 5 days up in the crows nest and not seeing anything her hope had worn down and so had her excitement.

She had been looking but not really seeing for quite some time now. But as they say the pot that is watched never boils, it was the same. The moment Elizabeth let her guard down, and had stopped caring, resigning herself to the inevitable break down of her relationship with Jack when she told him of the pregnancy land appeared as clear as anything on the horizon.

Letting out an exciting yelp of joy she called down to those bellow that land was there. Jack didn't seem all that impressed, instead sighed and accepted that he was going to put his feet on land again so soon. Elizabeth seemed to welcome the land though, and seeing her so excited and happy made Jack happy as well.

He was surprised of the changes that he noticed in himself over the last five months. These changes were not bad, just un-expected and rather not like him. He knew that he was in love with Lizzie, he just didn't expect it, and more importantly didn't expect the effect of this love would have on him. He actually cared for someone else more than he cared for himself, he would do anything for her, and if that meant going to land than he would do that gladly!

He looked up and saw her making her way down from the Crows Nest, despite the fact that he had taught her, it still made his gut sink in worry to watch her. He was concerned for her and that worried him to, well at least it used to. As she jumped nimbly down from the last few rungs in the ladder he smiled at her. She looked up and beamed at him. Over the last few days she had been acting rather strange, but the look on her face now, washed all the concern for her away. She was fine, it must just be that time of the month.

That time of the month. Jack frowned as he thought that, he ran back in his mind to the last time that they had been stopped from having sex due to her monthly flows. That was over two months ago. He looked back at Lizzie, watching her as she smiled radiantly up at him. Two months….that wasn't right.

It dawned on him, hit him like a cannon ball to the heart. He looked back at her shocked.

Lizzie was pregnant.

He stopped smiling and just looked at her. Pregnant…Lizzie was carrying his child…and she hadn't told him.

Of course! It all made sense know, her behavior over the last few weeks, her overwhelming wish to go to land. Everything seemed to fit together, and he wondered how he had never seen it before.

Because before it was never a possibility. Never an option. It never occurred to Jack that he could be a father, he had always been against the idea, so adherently against it.

But so many things had changed in him. And he found himself reacting to this much differently than he ever thought that he would. Joy, happiness, pride and love filled him and that was the most un-expected part of this whole thing.

But know two sets of conflicting emotions fought with in him. The overwhelming happiness, pride and love that rose from the thought of him being a father , which scared him a little, since when would Captain Jack Sparrow rejoice at the thought of fathering a child? The other conflicting side was anger and a sense of betrayal that she hadn't told him. How long did she think she could hide it from him?

Unless….

Unless she didn't plan on hiding anything from him. Jack had heard about those women who could abort a pregnancy, he had always thought that a good idea.

Up until now, when it was his own child's life at risk

Could Lizzie really kill her own child? Why would she think of that any way.

Jack was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that Lizzie had climbed the stairs and was now standing next to him, the smile still broad and beaming on her face.

He looked at her, and the feelings of betrayal won the battle against those of joy and happiness. How could she think of killing his child, without even telling him.

This thought was almost un thinkable. Jack and Elizabeth had become so close in the months since he stole her away from her life at Port Royal, if life is what you could call it. The thought that Lizzie would purposely throw what they had away seemed ridiculous.

He couldn't tell her that he knew, he had to wait until the opportune moment until he released his newly found information. No need to startle her, Jack was sure that there was a good explanation for her actions. He just couldn't find out for a while, and until he did these feelings of betrayal would win out.

Mustering all his strength he turned to her and smiled, sliding his arm around her waist he pulled her closer to him, even though the thought of touching her made him shiver at this time.

Soon enough, far too soon for Jack, they were tied up to one of the piers at Tortuga, and it didn't take too much encouragement from Jack to tell his crew to get off the ship. He practically had to yell after them to remember to come back. He got a few,

"Yeah, yeah, get back to the ship, uhuh" mutterings from a some of the crew but most of them practically vaulted from the ships railings onto the pier and disappeared quickly into the mass crowds around the port.

Jack spotted Lizzie making her own way down the plank towards the town and he ran after her.

"So where are you off too?"

Lizzie looked like a stunned rabit, caught and not sure where to go. She regained her composure and smiled

"Just into town, I have to see a doctor about a sick stomach, and have other errands to run" She lied. Jack knew that she was lying but he let it go. He would follow her later. Smiling he kissed her on the cheek.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**p.s I know, crumby place to end, I'm sorry, but I couldn't fit it all into one chapter. Also I know it's a fairly silly and un-exciting chapter, I'll give you more sex later…and more anguish…mwhahahahahahaha! Any way thank you again to all my reviewers, your loyalty warms my heart, and feeds my muse! **


	16. I'm Bound

**Authors Note:**

**As usual thank you too all my reviewers, by the by I noticed that chapter 10 appears twice, one is chapter 10 the other is chapter 11,… the one that comes after chapter 10… but I'm sure that you all figured that out.**

**Any way, I have a note for a certain Nick and Rebecca, you know who you are, that "my 17th century witch doctor who performs abortions with a pill" will be mentioned in this chapter so you two can go and…be mean :P.. HA! Which is actually a note to all you out there, there will be references to abortion and such forth, I want to make it clear that these are not my own opinions and so on so forth.**

**Right. Again, those who review, are so great! And I really do appreciate for what you guys say, and I will take into account the suggests that have been made. Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER: **That god-foresaken un-dead monkey is not even mine! I so own nothing of this fantastic movie…so you don't have to go and rub it in ok! …_runs off crying_

**Chapter 15- I'm Bound **

The streets of Tortuga were crowded with drunken bouts and whore's as was usual. However Jack was not as usual comforted by the freedom that this un-usual community showed. It used to warm his heart, although scare him, every time he came here, Tortuga was definitely the only piece of land that he would more than happily return to.

Well it used to be.

But this visit to his favorite civilization was marred by a dark cloud, a brooding trouble that was making him feel sick down to his gut. The whores as usual were throwing themselves at him but he ignored their sweet and teasing caresses and pressed on through the streets, far enough behind Lizzie that she couldn't see him, but close enough that he could keep a track on her.

More than once since leaving the dock he had lost her, but spotted her leaving some shop or another. This puzzled him at first but he quickly figured it out by looking at the names of the shops that she left. She was asking for directions, for a place where she could rid herself of their child.

This thought was still veil to Jack. It was like a rot eating away at his gut, fueled by anger and betrayal. This rage was clouding his sight, but he didn't care, he was so sure at what Lizzie was doing, he believed that clear sight was not necessary, nor did he need it. His knowledge was infallible, there were no holes. There was no other explanation for Lizzies actions, no other possible course for her to take. If she were concidering keeping the child she would have told him already, would be rejoicing with the conception of this miracle.

Jack recoiled slightly from his own thoughts. It still shocked him to hear himself being so protective of a child that was not even born. It wasn't long before when the thought of being a father would of sent him into a fit of laughter. Jack Sparrow. A father? It was a matter that any man who knew Jack would laugh at. So why was he so determined to stop and rebute Lizzie for her actions.

Because he loved Lizzie.

And what better way to show that love than by consummating it through the birth of a child made of both of them?

He shook himself out of his contemplations and searched for Lizzie among the fighting, drunken men. As he went further into Tortuga more and more bar fights were spilling out onto the streets. This scene used to amuse him greatly, but now it was just a hinderance, at least it was hindering Lizzie in her progress as well.

But what was Jack going to do once he found out where she was going? Burst in there and demand that she explain herself? Maybe he could listen to their conversation first, and then stop her. He doubted that the woman would perform the abortion straight away. From what he had heard, they would give the woman drugs of some sort to take later on at their own speed. Perphaps Jack could confront Lizzie when he caught her about to take the drugs.

That sounded like a solid plan to Jack.

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack

Lizzie sidestepped and leapt her way through and over all the bodies that were strewn in her path. It had taken her a while to find out where there was a midwife in the town, in these part they were not used often, at least not for these purposes. Apparently in Tortuga you didn't need a mid-wife to tell you that you were pregnant.

That made sense, in a weird way to Lizzie. After all the island was full of prostitutes and whores, it was doubtless that there would be pregnancies all the time, and therefore one would be used to the signs of pregnancy and if one was new to it, she would have many friends who could tell her without having to make an appointment with the mid-wife.

Lizzie had originally been annoyed that the normal doctors, if doctors is what you called them, would not perform such a simple action for her. Surely they knew the signs of pregnancy. At least the doctors back at Port Royal would perform all the services to male and female. This town was definitely backward in it's thinking if men and women had to see different doctors for different ailments.

Not that pregnancy was a disease that had to be cured or tended.

Lizzie dashed down into an alley to avoid another drunken dispute which had come dangerously close to her. Although she was rather impressed with her newly honed reflexes, that she could agily dodge and duck flying bottles, chairs, mis laid pieces of wood and anything else the pirates could get their hands on. She hadn't been hit yet, and she didn't want to put that down to simple luck.

While she was in here, she thought that she may as well rest. She had been walking for quite some time and for reasons she'd rather not think about she was tired. Sighing she plopped herself onto an empty barrel that was conviently placed in this alley.

With her head in her hands she intently studied the liquid stained cobble stains at her feet. She had to admit that she was growing attached to the life that was growing inside of her. If indeed it was a life. This was going to be a hard decision. But she had long since decided that she was going to tell Jack about it any way. Once she had a definite from the doctor she was going directly to Jack to tell him, and of course discuss.

She was sure that it was going to be the end of their relationship, but she thought that it was wrong that she take any action without first consulting with Jack. After all he did have a right to know about it.

One never knew. Maybe he wanted a child.

Elizabeth coughed and then spluttered out a weak laugh. Jack? A father? The idea was a funny one. It would be the last thing in the world that jack would won't.

Sighing she picked herself up and continued on her journey dodging missed punches and kicks. What ever he may think he still had the right to know about it. Whether or not he wanted to know. She could not in any right mind make a decision like this without her conscience demanding for retribution.

Finally she came across the concealed building that was squished between to inns, however in this part of Tortuga it was a little quieter, there was no one fighting in the streets outside this humble little dwelling. Taking a deep breath she ventured in.

Inside it was sweet and civilized, like a home back at Port Royal, yet less extravagantly decorated. It was plain and simple and Lizzie liked it. The house was very welcoming, the old woman in front of her who was ushering her down the hall way was also none intimidating.

Back at Home Lizzie found that a visit too or by a doctor was so intimidating. Simply because they looked like they were judging you and your lifestyle. That and they were arrogant, safe in the belief of their superiority.

Even if the woman who Lizzie was going to see was like all the other doctors that she knew, this old sweet lady in front of her made the visit so much more bearable.

They stopped abruptly at the end of the scantly decorated hallway. Lizzie wasn't really paying attention to what was going on and almost ran straight into the old lady. She knocked tentively on the door.

"Yes" Came a sweet, almost shy voice.

"Hav' a lady ere who wishes to see ye" Said the old lady, far less sweet and innocent. The lady turned and smiled reassuringly at Lizzie, who was beginning to feel small and scared like a child.

"Let her in" Came the reply. The old lady opened the door and stepped aside still smiling at Lizzie. Lizzie hesitated for a moment, thinking that she could make her escape now, and never know. If she didn't acknowledge it's existence it couldn't possibly be here, couldn't be happening to her. The old lady gently pushed Lizzie in to the room beyond and closed the door behind her.

Lizzie stood there like a stunned Lamb. Unsure of where to go, what to do, stunned and scared. This room was far more decorated than the others. It was a bright yellow color, and was filled with flowers in likewise brightly colored vases. Because the room was at the end of the house it received sunlight, which was blocked out by the other neighboring buildings on the street.

It was certainly welcoming.

There was a lady in a big armchair off on the otherside of the room. She had blonde hair, a fair complexion, and bright blue eyes. And was wearing a sky blue dress, dotted with miniature daisies.

Not intimidating at all.

Lizzie ventured a nervous smile and the woman smiled broadly back.

"Come and sit!" She gestured to the other big armchair. Lizzie made her way across the room still a little cautiously and then sank into the armchair. With a sigh of relief Lizzie looked back at the warm woman.

"Whats the problem child?" She asked softly. Mirth glittering in her eyes. Lizzie blushed.

"I think I'm pregnant" She said into her hands, her blush increasing till it covered her whole face.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about child. Congratulations" she said warmly

"I don't think there is anything to congratulate. I'm not sure that the father wants the child" Lizzie finally looked up again. The woman looked concerned for her and her face was full of sympathy. Lizzie felt better slightly.

"Well that is no good. But before we go on congratulating you, let us make certain that you are in fact with a child, shall we?"

"Ok"

"So, tell me why you think you are pregnant."

"I haven't had my monthly flows for two times in a row."

"Ah" she said and scribbled something on a little note pad that she had in her lap. "Anything else?"

"I'm tired, nauseous, mind I live on a ship" Lizzie thought…what else would indicate to her that she was pregnant. There were other things going on with her body but she wasn't sure about the symptoms of pregnancy so wouldn't know what was relevant and not. So she decided to leave it at that.

The doctor, mid-wife, what ever she was continued to ask some questions, and Lizzie answered them as best that she could. By the end of it Lizzie was confused and tired. She had no idea how this woman could tell that she was pregnant, any more than she could. In any case the woman had left briefly, she supposed to go and confer with the old woman, but came back soon with a large, warm smile on her face.

"Well Lizzie. I think we can safely say that you are with child!" She said still smiling coming over to the slightly shocked and mortified Lizzie. "Congratulations"

Lizzie tried a smile but she could think that only evil could come from this.

"I suppose" Lizzie said dejected. The woman sobered a little and sat down gently in the seat in front of her. She placed a small, reasurring hand on Lizzie's knee.

"Are you sure that the father doesn't want this child"

Lizzie smiled weakly

"It's the last thing that he wants in this world." The woman looked sorry that she had asked. Grimacing slightly. There was a brief yet highly uncomfortable silence hanging in the room.

"Do you want the name of a woman who can help with this?" She asked slowly and almost in a whisper.

"I need to talk to the father first." Lizzie said quietly. She was lost in her own reeling thoughts. Finally she mustered enough strength to smile.

"What do I owe you?" She said reaching for her purse pocket.

"Oh nothing, dear. Come back to me if you want that name, we'll talk than" She said with another smile. Lizzie just got up, made her thanks and left the room. Down the hall she handed the old woman a gold coin for them. She felt guilty taking this womans time and not paying her for her services. Lizzie felt bound to thank her, even if it was bad news that she delivered.

Outside it was almost dark. Lizzie sighed heavily and looked back down the street. The journey home seemed too long. But she'd have to make it. And have to find Jack and tell him as soon as possible.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Jack sat in his cabin silently brooding waiting for Lizzie to return from her visit to the witch doctor. He was trying hard to contain his anger, he knew though that the moment she walked through those doors he would be hard pressed to contain himself from spewing out accusations at her. Jack would wait to 'catch' her about to take the drugs and then accuse her.

He was bound. his emotions had logic and reason had been taken capture by the hurt and betrayl that he felt. Even if it was un-needful. For a time now he had been blinded by these things and was not likely to notice anything else.

A blind and drunk pirate was a dangerous mix.

She was longer than he thought that she would be, despite his anger he started to get worried for her. Tortuga was no place for a beautiful woman like her to go walking around alone. Especially at night. He should have offered to escort her, but she would never have gone to where she was going to go if he was with her, so it had been necessary for him to decline to join her.

Eventually, when it was well past dark and Jack could hear the roudiness increase with every inch that the sun went down, Lizzie meekly opened the cabin door and spotted him. Immediately he could seen the guilt and pain on her face and almost felt pity for her. Yet. He couldn't contain himself any longer. Couldn't conceal his own hurt pride and anger.

"Why didn't you tell me" Was the first and only thing that he could say. The anger seethed within him and he knew she could see it their, burning like flames in his eyes.

She was taken aback quite obviously. She stopped immediately in her movements, like a rabit caught in the light.

"How did you know?" was all that she breathed out. Barely audible. He could sense her fear, and his anger feed off it.

"I'm not daft Lizzie." He said, standing up like a predator ready to pounce. She was still frozen in place.

"I never thought that you were" she said carefully, she was treading on ice, and she could feel it starting to break underneath her.

"Obviously you did, by thinking that you could hide it from me," he stopped, trying to control him self and being unable. Finally he exploded, his voice no longer carefully yet barely concealed. He let his voice raise.

"How could you? How could you Kill my child without thinking to tell me!" That really caught her. She looked shocked. Ha! He thought triumphiantly.

"I Never!" She started but he was on a role.

"Of all the inconciderate things to do! I thought that you loved me! But looks like I'll be on me onesies all over again." He took a breath and looked at her. She was crying now. Well It'd do her no good. He wasn't going to be softened by tears. "From the one person, place that I never expected betrayl…."

"Jack!" She went to him now, crying she reached out to him, but he threw her hand away.

"I don't want to talk to you!" He said finally and sat back down in the chair. She was sobbing now.

"Jack! Please!" she wept. Clearly distressed. Jack didn't care. He was nursing is own hurt pride, he had no room to care for anything else.

"Out of me sight wrench!" he said slowly, carefully but he could tell she heard the edge to it. Crying she turned away from him and slowly, as if she had been mortally wounded left the cabin.

**P.S Bwhahahahhahahahaha….i'm sorry about the slowness of this chapter, but the characters lead me where they will, no point trying to force them eh! Suggestions for what will happen next, welcome! And thank you for continuing to read despite my horrible writing! Your loyalty warms my heart! **


	17. A Mistake Punished

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey all, thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate it! Ok this chapter came out of no where, and I have no idea what I wanted to do with it so sorry. But now I have a vauge idea! Mwhahahahahahahaha! So to all you who review, my love, gratitude and thanks. For those who read and don't review….please do! It makes me write more because I can't fail my loyal readers! P **

**Disclaimer: **I am just an obsessed girl, the only thing that I own of POTC is my un-dying, un-condintional love of this wonderful movie. The characters belong to someone else…those bastards! It is only in my dreams that I own Jack Sparrow….Sigh.

**Chapter 15: A Mistake Punished. **

Lizzie left the cabin like a wounded animal. His words searing into her flesh with the raw anger and hatred that came with them The echoes of his words resounding in her mind Sobbing she wondered to the otherside of the ship. As far away from the cabin and the dreaded consequences that were found in side.

It was well beyond mid-night now, and the deck was lit with the soft welcoming glow of the lamps that were spaced around the deck. No one else was aboard the Black Pearl, and that suited Lizzie fine. The last thing that she wanted was the crew seeing her cry in such a manner.

It had been terrible. Worse than she had originally thought that it would be. She had expected him to be mad about being pregnant, not at the thought of having the problem removed. His reaction was what shocked Lizzie most.

She had been so certain that the thought of being a father was a abhorrent one to Jack. His reaction was puzzling in deed.

Did it mean that he wanted the child?

Or was it simply that he felt wounded that she hadn't told him?

She could understand the latter, she should have told him the moment she suspected the truth How could Jack think that she would do such a horrendous act without first telling him? It was beyond thought, beyond contemplation. That he thought it though meant that he did not know her as well as she thought that he did.

As she made her further down the lamp lit deck her thoughts her turned ugly. In fear and confusion her mind turned against him like a frighentened animal, cornered with no other options. If she thought on it, that is exactly what she was. Frigtened, confused and in a situation she didn't know how to handle. But she didn't dweal on this long, her face became marred by anger towards Jack.

How dare he say such things? How dare he presume the worst of her. She didn't care if she had done wrong by him by not telling him, that didn't mean that he had a right to chastisise her like that. He was acting out of hurt and betralyl but that meant nothing.

Fuming now she stormed down the board and onto the pier. There was bound to be an inn some were on the dock, somewhere where she could get right and proper drunk and leave all this behind her.

With the new determination and goal in sight she headed for the nearest tavern. And then stopped mid-stride. She couldn't drink. She was pregnant, she had heard from some distant source that it could be harmful to the baby. This must be avoided at all costs. Now that she had lost Jack the only thing of him that she had left was this baby.

It came to her as quickly and as simple as that. She'd keep the baby, and it would be loved and nurtured, where ever she would make herself a home. It wasn't impossible to raise a child on her own. There would be someone out there who would help her surely.

So now instead she turned away from the taverns and made her way to more respectable quarters. She had been as amazed as any other, but she had found a respectable, well relatively respectable inn, on Tortuga. It was where the merchant ships crews stayed for the night, if they were not inclined to go out on the town. As such it was relatively empty. A wonderful place for her to stay until she figured out what she was going to do.

Problem being that it wass quite a fair distance from the main part of Tortuga. Lizzie would have to walk a while to get there. Normally this would not be a problem for her, Lizzie enjoyed exercise, an opportunity to stretch her legs, but it was night. Night time In Tortuga seemed to mean that any outrageous behaviour during the day wasn't nearly outrageous enough and all the patrons at the inns would get roudier, as if the night fed their insanity.

Jack had warned Lizzie many times of the dangers of a pretty lady wondering on her own through Tortuga, and Lizzie hesitated. Maybe she could just stay in the crew's quarters on the ship.

No that would do no good.

Jack would not want her any where near the ship. The thought of Jack and his incredible insensitive words still stung her at the heart but she blocked the pain and channelled it instead to the purpose of making it to the Merchants Inn without getting to injured.

Driven now by fear and hurt she fled to the Merchants Inn, running as fast as she could along the dock and staying out of the way and out of sight from the rowdy patrons.

Somehow, how Lizzie didn't know and didn't want to, she made it to the Inn without any bodily harm to her. It seemed that after mid-night the men and women were too drunk to concot a plan of ill will towards anyone. Infact they were too intoxiacated to do anything other than giggle while they lay on the ground, the use of their legs long since abandoning them.

Inside the air was pleasantly scented and candles were lit all over the place. It was definitely more appealing to the palate than one of the hotels further away. She paid for a room, upstairs and asked for her meal and bath to be sent up to her. The servant obliged happily. This was more intune with Lizzie's fine up bringing and she had to admit that she had missed the luxuries of her breeding.

Her room was small, yet spacious, there was a large double bed off on the otherside of the room. Spotting it Lizzie ran and jumped on it, sinking into it's feathery softness. Jacks bed was comfortable but nothing compared itself to a feathered mattress. Sighing in satisfaction lizzie lay there until a knock at the door announced the arrival of her bath and meal.

The servants nodded their respects to Lizzie and continued to move the tub into the room, maids following bought in steaming jugs of water and proceded to fill the tub with warm water. Lizzie thanked them graciously and gave them each a silver coin for their fine services. With a curtsey they left Lizzie to enjoy the bath.

Stripping off her shirt and breeches she sank into the warm lavendar scented bath with a sigh. It was so good to soak in a warm bath, she couldn't remember the last time that she had enjoyed such a luxury. It was also a good chance to scrub herself into a resemblance of her former self. She couldn't get passage to where ever she was going to go while looking like a pirate. She needed to regain some of her past regalness, and look like a lady even if she wasn't one.

While enjoying the bath she started to think about what she going to do. She'd make up a fake identity, say that her husband had been lost overboard in the storm a few days ago and now she was widowed and pregnant needing to return to….england. Sighing she chewed on her lip. She hadn't been there since she was eight and didn't fancy herself ever going back but Lizzie couldn't see that there was any other option available to her.

Ok so that story sounded good enough, now she needed the money to start her new life.

She'd have to go to Jack and ask him for a bit, a payment for leaving his life seeming as he didn't want her in it anymore.

It was all settled then. In the morning she'd go back to the Pearl and ask for a little bit of money and then leave for England to raise her child and hopefully find herself a new respectable husband. She didn't need to love the man and she doubted that she would, but she would need a stable home to raise her child, and it would be the sole apple of her eye, flower of her heart.

Stroking her belly as she lay in the bath a small smile crept onto her face. Yes, That would do. She would love this child, as it was the only thing left of Jack, her new husband would be nowt but a provider of house and home.


	18. A Mistake Realised

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Wow! That was the most reviews in the shortest time that I ever received! I was so amazed and blown away that I fell off my chair! It was great! So my deepest thanks to all of my reviewers! I hope that I don't let you down with this chapter! By the by, Jack has a mental conversation with himself, don't we all, I know I have mental conversations with Jack Sparrow, any way so his mental voice is in italics, and he is just normal. Just to clear that p: P **

**Disclaimer: **Guess what! I really DO own these characters! Yay! Wait….wait…no…sorry that was just me confusing my dreams with realisity….sigh…oh well suppose I should just stick with my consumping obsession with POTC!

**Chapter 17: A Mistake Realised**

Jack sulked in his deep, soft chair. He glared at the door where Lizzie had made her weeping escape. The anger still burned brightly inside him, searing his heart with it's intensity. He couldn't remember a time when he was this angry, nor a time when he had so easily lost control of his emotions.

Running through the conversation again just seemed to fuel his anger. Ha. She had tried to make ecuses for her actions. It was a useless attempt. Nothing she could ever say or do would make him forgive her for killing his child. And for not telling him about it either.

How could she do such an action?

Deep inside his conscience he heard a small voice say that he didn't actually know that she had rid herself of the child, that he had jumped to a conclusion and that there was a slight possibility that he may have jumped in the wrong direction.

Jack kicked the small voice and locked up in an even further resese of his mind. Who needed reason when you had overwhelaming confirming belief.

The voice however wouldn't stand for such a treatment and lugeded at him with even more force.

_Couldn't it be possible, it stated in a snobby voice that sounded much like Lizzie's , that your reaction was simply a defence against the fear of your own feelings when you had figured it out. It wasn't that long ago that you were rejoicing at the thought of being a father. It was entirely possible that your reaction was a consequence of these feelings. _

Could Jack of scared himself?

Jack snorted and pushed the voice away again. But this time he hesititated before denying it's reasoning. Could it be that simple?

Nope. Lizzie had to of had rid herself of the child. Otherwise she would of defended herself.

_The Voice snorted itself. Think about it. Run back through your confrontaton and pay particular attention to Lizzie this time instead of yourself, you selfish git. Once you've done that come back to me and tell me that you made the right conclusion _It said venomaly.

Jack was startled by the venom in his own inner voice, if his conscience was this defencive, could it be possible that he had come to the wrong conclusion? Suddenly guilt came washing over Jack.

It couldn't be possible. He was never wrong, he always came to the right conclusion, and his judgement was un-equalled.

_Oh aye? You? Have great judgment eh? Shall we explore that statement. _

The condesending tone to this voice started to annoy Jack. Who was it to make judgment?

Oh right. Himself….well It didn't escape Jacks notice that he was having a conversation with himself. Oh well, so he had gone mad with anger, just another thing that he could blame on Lizzie.

"I have great judgement. Look at the crew, faithful loyal. All great men."

_HAHAHAHA! Oh I'll give you that, this crew is loyal. But lets look at the last crew you had. Lets see…what did they do…I can't seem to remember. It said in a mocking voice. Oh yes…that crew mutintined against you. Great judgement there jack. Fanbloodytastic. _

Jack was silent and considered his own words. So taking this voices advice he went back over the converstaion

The things that he had said were cruel, but it didn't matter, that was how he felt and she may as well know the truth of it.

She had tried to explain herself, maybe he should have let her do so before he got so angry. There was a small possibility that he had gotten it all so wrong!

Jack sank back into his chair head buried in his chair.

He had been wrong, how he didn't know, but that didn't matter. Jack should of let Lizzie try and explain herself.

But he wasn't ready yet to admit that he had been entirely wrong. There was still the fact of the matter that she had aborted the child. But maybe she didn't.

Well, he thought as he pulled himself out his chair, there was only one way to find out whether he had been correct to be angry over the death of his child. And then he could go from there to see if he had been right or not.

Luckily for Jack he had a great memory, and he could easily find his way to the place where Lizzie had last visited. He didn't care that it was the middle of the night, his conscience wouldn't rest therefore neither would the man in this place who would kill an innocent.

Set with new determination, if only to shut that pesky voice up he left his cabin and left the Pearl.

The streets were a mess with bodies strewn all over the road and in alleyways and everything else that was still enough for long enough. He was an expert now at dodging mislaid objects that came hurtling through the air towards his head and other body parts.

This sort of behaviour usually bought a smile to Jacks face, he enjoyed the rougeish attitiude and the excitement that came with it. He had very found memories of starting bar brawls just to see the chaos of it all, while innocently being able to watch it all unfold infront of him

But not tonight, now he had a very clear purpose, a clear destination that had grave consequences no matter the response of the one he was going to. Turn left, turn right and continue on. Jack was thankful for the first time in his life that he had the memory that he had. He had never really thought about the skills he had, let alone be thankful for them. He supposed he ought to have thought about it before now.

It seemed to take less time on this occasion to reach the destination. It was large house squashed between too even larger pubs. It seemed out of place, snuggled in between too buildings that were obviously inns, this one seemed civilised. It looked like it belonged in a row of houses in Port Royal or a town just like it, not in the pirates' town of Tortuga. It definitely gave it an otherwordly feel, in stepping into it, would leave this harsh, cruel world and step into a diemension completely of your own.

Suddenly Jack couldn't force himself to knock on the door. He wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to face what was in this minature world, so separated from its time and plaee.

Jack stood out in the street staring at the house. Could be faee the truth? Did he want the truth. For all he knew the truth could bring with it more hurt, maybe he was better off with the space for doubt, years from now did he want to know for ccrtain that she had killed his child, or did he want to be able to tell himself that she may not have?

It was a long time before Jack could muster the courage to face the horrors that lay in this innocent looking house. Steeling himself he braced himself for the truth and marched towards the door. Pounding on the door handle he didn't stop until a little old lady opened the door so suddenly and un-expectantly that Jack almost knocked on her head.

Well here we go, he thought to himself, he couldn't deny that there was a large part of him that hoped that the door wouldn't open.

The little old lady glared up at him.

"What do you want sir? It is late at night."

Jack tried a smile, he wanted to be polite, mostly because this little old lady and the tone in her voice frighenend him. This house really was a house of illusion. He should run away as quickly as possible, without delay and just hide in his cabin.

"Captain Jack Sparow, ma'am, is the doctor in?" he said with his deep, rough voice, made as pleasant as he possible could.

"She only see's women, Captain. You'll have to go to a doctor in town for any of your ailments" She said and started to close the door on him. Jack stuck his foot in the way and pried it open.

"It is about a lady, ma'am, one that she saw today"

"She aint seen no one today, she hasn't been open"

"I bought her here though, earlier on."

"Can't get much earlier than 12am Captain, everyone else in towns asleep or drunk." It was said with such a matter of fact tone, which mocked him lightly. Jack took a deep breath and let it slide.

"Ok, then about a lady that she saw early on yesturday."

"What business is it to you Captain" she eyed him wearily, she had a strong grip on the door and looked like she was ready to swing it with as much force as she had to crush Jacks foot in any given moment.

"The lady be Miss Elizabeth Swann, ma'am, I am her partner she wanted me to seek some information, but would not tell me what" he said and smiled as sweetly as he could.

The woman eyed him for a long moment. The only reason she was going to do this was because the lady had given them a large donation when it was not asked for.

"Right. You stay here, I'll go fetch my mistress" She said. Jack removed his foot from the door and allowed it to close in his face.

He let out a breath that he hadn't even realised that he was holding and started to pace around the veranda. He couldn't loose his temper again, though he doubted that it would come to that, he felt deflated and empty after such a surge of anger.

A few moments later a bright looking woman opened and shut the door. She was still in her nightgown. She looked briefly around and then spotted jack and came over too him

"Good…morning? Sir. What is the problem?"

"My Name is Captain Jack Sparrow, ma'am, I am the partner of Elizabeth Swann"

"Ah" She said and eyed him. Jack felt very much like he was being judged. "You're the one who doesn't want the child." She muttered to herself, but accidently just loud enough that Jack could hear her.

"Pardon?" He said.

"Nothing" She smiled. "What does miss Swann want. If she needs the name than I have to go and get it for you."

"What name" he enquired. Confused yet intreged.

"The name of the one who can rid the child for you sir" She said a small frown adorning her brow, mirrioring his own. "She didn't want it when she came to me, but I presumed that she sent you to get it for me."

Jack almost fell over, but he controlled himself and took a few deep breaths.

"She, she is still with child?" he asked in a low whisper, his gut was sinking fast, guilt was overtaking his body. Oh god he had made a big mistake! He had shunned Lizzie under false accusations. His voice had been right! He had jumped to the wrong conclusions, oh god what had he done? Lizzie was out in Tortuga on her own, and he had sent her their….pregnant…with his child! He had to find her! crawl to her on hands and knees over glass and beg her forgicness.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

A few days after Jack had turned his back, Lizzie had bought passage to England and was waiting on deck looking out at Totruga with an expressionless face. Her dreams had been haunting her, the memories of jack stabbing pain into her, ten times worse than the pain she had experienced when she had thought that he had died. For reasons beyond her understanding, him being alive and not with her was worse than death.

She laid a protective hand on her belly, beneath all the folds of the dress lay within her, her child, her precious reminder of Jack and the love they had created it with. Even with those days sailing past her, she would not look on them with regret. Who could regret such love/

Beneath her gaze the port bustled and moved with the heavy tide of sailors, who were hurrying on their way to do this or that. She neither knew nor cared, she was only fascinated by it because it looked like the dock was alive with the movement, the same way many ants can make the surface look like it is crawling. Once she had been one of these men, once she had been one of those who even know scurried around the deck, preparing the ship for sailing, ropees to be tied here or there, things to be fastened.

Now though she was back to a reflection of the life she had had before. Dressed in a heavy dress, with a loosely tightened corset, so that it didn't damage the life within. Soon she would back in London and she would re-join the society that she had been so desperate to escape, only because her child depended on it's mothers ability to re-intergrate into society to provide a safe and loving home.

The captain yelled out something and Lizzie watched bare faced as the boarding planks were removed and the ship started to remove itself from the pier. Lizzie didn't notice it, but a small tear escaped out of the corner of her eye and made it's slow way down her cheek to fall onto her hand, which was resting on the railing.

Inside, she was screaming. Her heart felt like it was going to break, and bleed itself out. The pain was almost un-bareable, completely different to morning, this felt like her soul was stucik on Tortuga and she was slowly and painfully tearing herself away from it.

By the time that tortuga became a speck on the horizon, a mere suggestion of land, Lizzie could take no more of the pain, of the memories, and left her soul on tortuga and wondered down to her cabin, where she wept until she passed out.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Jack had searched high and low all over Tortuga, and he could not find a trace of Lizzie anywhere. By the second day he was becoming desperate, and very worried. The whole crew was out searching for her, though he suspected that half of them had looked for her in a taveren and decided to make it a stakeout, just incase she returned there, and while they were at it drink as much rum as they possibly could. He didn't care, not now, the only thing he cared about was Lizzie.

Horrible images started to flash though his minds, scenes of terrible rape, and murder and torture. Of course these were fed by his fear, and in turn fed his fear more. It wasn't long before he was almost certain that Lizzie had befallen one of these un-thinkable fates.

The sky had darkened, deep clouds smothering the sun and it's brightness and light. To jack it was a sign, an omen. Lizzie was gone, and he had sent her to her fate. This was hell, this was the devil coming to collect his soul and make him suffer the way that Lizzie had suffered.

It took many deep breaths to calm himself down. He bent over, hands on the knees to keep himself up, it felt like he was about to faint. When he was certain that his mind was clear once again, he looked up. Infront of him was a road that he hadn't seen before, it was part of the dock still, but a part that he had never gone down, they always turned right when the got to the dock, never left. And now, here before him, was a whole area of Tortuga that he hadn't searched.

As he started to head down it memories came to him, memories of laughter and jokes, there was somethind down here which had surprised them all and most of all Lizzie, who had laughed about it for almost an hour the last time that they were here.

What was it?

Jack continued his way slowly down the road, on one side, it was all merchants shops, selling the produce that they had bought with them. Speckled inbetween them like weeds amongst a rose garden there were sailors' pubs, less rowdy than any of the ones that he was leaving behind him but sailors pubs none the less.

There was something about this road, there was a scent about it, like a faint memory, an inkling that couldn't be recognised. Lizzie had been here.

And then it hit him, the Merchants Inn. It was not very far from here, but far enough that it was removed from the brawls and bad influence of the main town of Tortuga. Lizzie had found it and had found it highly amusing that the respectable merchants would think that the sailors wouldn't find their way to Tortuga. Many a sailor had been lost here, mainly because they stayed behind or were left behind when their ship left port.

Of all the places to go, Lizzie would have gone there, it was safe, and away from Tortuga, far enough removed.

With the scent of victory, Jack quickened his step until he was at the Merchant Inn. He rushed to the nearest servant.

"Miss, can you tell me if a Miss Elizabeth Swann has stayed here very recently as in the last few days?" He asked, excited.

"Aye," She replied

He knew it! She was here, he'd go to her, beg her forgivness and they would have their child. He beamed

"She left this morning for England sir."

Jack's heart sank. England? This morning. No. No this was not good. She had gone. Left him.

No. He corrected himself. He had pushed her away, had forced her onto that ship. The maid, realising that she wasn't needed for anything else scurried away.

He left the Inn feeling deflated and at a loss. The sea outside glittered dangerously with the wind of the storm that was coming up behind him. He had lost Lizzie, by a hand that was his own. He deserved the misery that was setting upon him.

Seeing sails on the horizon Jack realised something.

She was on a ship

He owned a ship

And he was a pirate.

He'd find her, and take her and beg her to punish him as she would for if he did anything that stupid again he'd kill himself.

With the plan in mind, Jack ran back to the Pearl and told one of the crew to gather the rest, if they weren't on the ship in an hour then they were leaving without that man. They had a ship to catch.

**TBC**

**P. S Wow! Mwhahahahahahahahaaaa! Just think of the sex scene when they meet up eh? That is if Jack manages to find Lizzie before anything happens to her! Stay tuned and you shall discover whether Jack is the best pirate in the ocean! **


	19. The Pursuit

**Authors Note:**

**special apology in that it took me over a week to post, I had essays and other work to do so I couldn't write! And apology that it is so short, for the same reason. I wanted to though! I can hear nick laughing in the background but you can go and be mean Nick! Any way. Thank you again to all my loyal readers. You guys are really fantastic! **

**By the by A certain someone that I really don't like shall be reappearing in this chapter.. _shivers _God I feel so dirty! **

**DISCLAIMER: **My psychiatrist tells me that I don't own these characters; she also tells me that Jack Sparrow is only a fictional character...which can't be true…I Won't LET IT BE TRUE! NOOO! Wait…no! the nice men in the white coats, they really aren't that nice, they are coming for me! NOOOOO! They will say awful things like Jack Sparrow is a character, they are so mean! But you! You can live out the dream that I failed too! _Gets dragged away by the nice men in the white coats_

**Chapter 18: The Pursuit**

It hadn't taken long for the crew to re-assemble on the decks of The Black Pearl, though that really depended on what you thought. In a manner of speaking they were all there, yet they weren't. 90 of them didn't even know where they were, they had been dragged from tavern and bar by slightly more sober friends at Jacks hasty request. Looking at them Jack had a small feeling that pirates where…well pirates, not really the most reliable of folks. But the thought left as quick as it came. The drunken states of these men would wear off soon enough, once they got moving and working. Jack looked at the group of swaying and leaning men. Some were passed out on the deck already, but Jack would wake them up soon enough.

"Right you pack of no good sculliwags, we have a boat that wishes to be caught. There will certainly be plunder for all, so get to work and get the Pearl out to sea again, Savvy?"

There were a few enthusiastic 'Ayes' from the crowd of drunken pirates infront of him, but the rest simple mumbled or groaned their replies. But all got to work as quickly as their captain expected them too. Jack went about waking up the passed out crew members and getting them to work on slightly less demanding chores and far less important ones.

Even drunk the crew looked like a well set out ballet. Each doing their own task, none attempting the same one, and even drunk no one bumped into eachother. The Pearl ran like clock work and they were soon out of the harbour and back on the open seas.

Mr. Gibbs came wondering up Jack. "What be the bearing cap'an?" he asked with slur that was much more recognizable when he was drunk.

"England, Mr. Gibbs, though I doubt we'll get there. We have a ship to catch"

"Aye Cap'an. What sort of ship, if ye don't mind me askin?" He leant against the stair railing that was close by and offered sturdy and reliable support.

"She's a merchant ship, Gibbs. We'll know her when we see her."

Knowing that that was about as much answer that he was going to get, Mr. Gibbs took over the controls and let Jack slaunter off down to the cabin.

Inside Jack sank into his deep comfortable chair and stared at the cabin door. If he stared it down enough maybe Lizzie would come back through and all of this would be a bad dream. Sighing deeply he leant over and got a bottle of rum for the cabinet next to his chair, taking a swig he settled further down and enjoyed the burning sensation as the rum made it's way down to settle in his gut, warming him from the inside out. No matter how many ways he twisted his actions they all came back to him being an arrogant pig. Obviously he had placed far too much trust in his ability to jump to correct conclusions. But where had he got that idea any way? Somewhere along the line he must have made correct decisions.

It took the Pearl three days to catch up to the slow merchant ship. Jack had been standing at the hull when the call was made from above. Looking up at the crows nest Jack got a pang of guilt and sadness as that was the last place that Lizzie had been before he had ordered her out of his sight and off his ship. Jack doubted that he would be rid of this sense of guilt for a long time, and no doubt Lizzie would rub It in when she felt an argument could be won by such a mention. The pang was soon lost though as he looked past his ship to the horizon and there blazing like a sending from god where the white sails of the merchant ship. His heart lifted and he almost cried out with joy. They had finally caught up with her.

It took them another couple of hours before they were close enough to the ship to see it's name. Artemis.

Well Artemis, Jack thought, you have something of mine that I want back. He was smiling, he had never felt so happy before, maybe it was because here was his chance to redeem himself, to right a wrong, to do something good for once.

And then as quickly as the joy came it left him again. His plan for rescuing Elizabeth had only been thought as far as catching up with the merchant ship that she was on. Well he'd caught up with her. Now what?

Would the Artemis slow down and allow a pirate captain to board its ship? Unlikely. But jack hoped so because he didn't want to fire on it, that could harm Elizabeth.

But what was even more important than all that was, Did Lizzie want to come back to him? Is it possible that he had hurt her so much that she didn't want to see him again?

That couldn't be possible. Of course she was waiting on that ship so that he could rescue her and sweep her away so that they could create the family that they had already begun.

Wouldn't she?


	20. The Escape

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you for all that reviewed, I am truly sorry that it took me so long to write, and I promise not to take so long again! This too will be a short one, the one after though will be long and almost two chapters in one! So stay tuned! **

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I admit that theses characters aren't mine. But do you really have to keep on rubbing it in!

**Chapter 19: The Escape. **

Lizzie had been sleeping when she heard a large scuffle on board. The captain was yelling in a pertified strangled voice. Frowning she pushed herself out of the bed and landed her feet lightly on the boarded floor. Rubbing her face wearily she patted around her until she found her dressing gown, that would serve well enough while she inspected what all the noise was about. She slipped her feet into the fluffy slippers and left her small private cabin.

She must admit that she missed the soft warm comfort of Jacks bed, and the welcome and love and content that she had received there. Sighing she ached that Jack was there to comfort her. That he could hold her tight and kiss her the way that he used to and make her knees go week. She wished that she could feel his love envolpe her. Tears sprang to her eyes. But that would never be, never again would she feel and enjoy the love that he gave her secretively. She would be in some one elses arms, when she got her new husband, but she knew in her heart that she would never love who ever it was.

She finally made her way on to deck and was almost bowled over by a sailor who rushed by her in a panic. Frowing and slightly annoyed at the way that she was being treated. Frowning and in a right mind to speak to the captain with a few choice words which she had learnt from Jack she stormed foreward and then stopped. The men were rushing around in a panicked hurry which was highly un-usual. Something must be wrong. She grabbed a sailor that was rushing by with a force that she forgot she had. He was pale and covered in a fearful sweat. His eyes were wild and his breathing shallow. The only time that Elizabeth had seen this type of fear was when the kraken was after them. Fear rose to clog her throat, she fought the irrational fear and cleared her throat.

"What is going on! " she demanded

"Pirates" he stammered. Elizabeth let go of the man with shock.

Pirates? That could only be one person. Only one pirate in the ocean could generate that sort of instant fear.

"Jack" She breathed, as if saying his name any louder would break the dream.

Un-noticed Elizabeth hurried to the railing and leaned far over so that she could see the ship which was chasing them. She held her breath in desperate anticipation. At first she couldn't see anything, What ever was chasing them was directly behind them and then.

"The Pearl!" she breathed. She had to clutch onto the railing for support. It can't be! He didn't want her anymore! She was sure from his explosion that there was no love left for her in him. But here he was, chasing after he ship. Could it be! Elizabeth dared not believe for the fear of being wrong. Mabye it was a happy coincidence that Jack had found this ship. Maybe he wasn't after her at all.

A passing sailor heard her say the Pearl.

"The Pearl?" he said fearfully "No one ever escapes the Black Pearl! She is the fastest ship in the ocean. And she's captained by the most fearsome pirate there is! The last of his kind is Captain Jack Sparrow!" he breathed in awe.

The sailors discription of the ship she had lived on and the man that she loved made her heart swell in pride! It was true all of it. But he wasn't fearsome, far from it when he held her in his arms as they relaxed after night after night of love making.

Yes, Jack was the greatest Pirate in the ocean. And he was her pirate. If he wanted her back. If only she could get the chance to explain to him, to make him understand that she didn't kill his child, that she was still carrying it within her and that all she wanted was to raise his child with him! All she needed was that opportunity to make this right, even if he didn't want her back, as long as she told him that she loved him, and wanted to be the mother of his children!

She had to get on that ship! She had to see Jack again.

She had to stop this stupid captain from running away! Formulating a plan she quickly made her way through the throng of panicking sailors to the helm where the desperate captain was steering his ship to what he believed was safety.

Not on her watch they weren't.

"You have to stop this ship!"

"Are you crazy lady! That's The Black Pearl! She'll take us for everything that we're worth:

"No she won't. She's not after you or your goods. She doesn't even that the skull and cross bones flying! She's after me! I demand that you stop!"

"You! You're in league with the pirates! A spy! You told them where we were and now you are closing your plan!'

"No I swear! I just want to get back on the Pearl!" opps. Wrong thing to say.

"PIRATE!" he yelled and pointed at her. The most immediate sailors started to advance on her.

"Oh shit!"


	21. Stupid Flamin Idiots

**Authors Note:**

**So sorry about the heaps of spelling errors in the last chapter, I didn't read over as I was late for class, and then I read over it just now, and it sucked and was full of errorsl. So Sorry. Any way I hope you read the last chapter, and that you all haven't abandoned me! I'm sorry it took me so long! _Cries _Forgive me please _starts to grovel at your feet. _I am your humble servant I shant be bad again I promise! **

**P.S **did you all hear the horrible news! Johnny Depp is….GETTING MARRIED! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**DISCLAIMER: **_In a drugged trance _I don't own these characters. Jack Sparrow is only a character. I love flowers. I love the nice men in white coats. They are here to help.

**Chapter 21: Stupid, Flamin' idiots! **

Well the Artemis wasn't going to go peacefully. Once the Pearl was close enough and the Artemis crew got a good look at Jack and his crew, they suddenly had a change of heart. The sails went up again and the captain was cursing and yelling as if these were going to be the last words he uttered. Jack was certain the man had soiled his pants, he had never seen any one quite so scared in his life. Usually this sort of reaction would bring a warm glow to Jack. Now it was just fustrating.

"Curse the flamin' idiots." Jack muttered under his breath as the Artemis hastily drew away from the Pearl in it's desperate attempt to flee the ravishing pirates. Jack leant his head in his hands. He'd give them one more chance before he started to blow holes into their precious ship.

"Mr. Gibbs" Jack called out through his hands. This was possibly the most fustrating situation that he had ever been in.

"Aye Sir?"

"Put up a flag of truce would you" he mumbled through his hands. "And get someone to start wavin' the whitest piece of cloth we have at the bastards."

"Aye Sire!" and then he was off bellowin orders at the crew. Jack kept the Pearl after and when the flag went up and the crew were waving a white shirt, Jack honestly believed that the Artemis would stop. But maybe that was just blind faith and hope.

But she didn't.

She kept on powering away, not that that bothered Jack, because they could easily catch her again.

But it annoyed him greatly.

He yelled a couple of choice swears at the captain, in a vain hope that the stupid man would hear and then bellowed out to Gibbs again.

"Cap'an?"

"Yell at the daft pricks that we just need to…I don't know ask for directions of something!" Jack took a deep breath, his mind racing with the words he was about to utter. "And if they don't slow down, ready the guns" He said gravely.

Gibb's looked ready to protest, but the grave, serious and determined look on Jacks face told him not to bother. They would fire on the ship if the stupid bastards didn't slow down. He knew how much this must pain Jack. Jack wasn't into petty pirating, and preying on innocent merchant ships, firing on them would be going against everything that Jack had believed in and acted on.

Women. Thought Gibbs as he went down and arranged a few of the youngest men, with the loudest voices around him and set them on their task with a grave warning of battle to come if they didn't yell loud enough.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack!

Elizabeth tried to fight the men off with her bare hands. Suddenly she felt very vunerable and useless in the night gown, wishing reverently that she had not discarded her old clothes for dresses and that she hadn't locked her weapons in the cargo hold. Luckily Jack had given her lessons in hand to hand battle, and to begin with she was winning this battle. A few of them were on the deck doubled over in pain. However even with his teachings in her head she was not good enough against sailors who were hardened by years on the sea.

At least she got more than one of them in the balls. That would teach them right for attacking a pregnant woman.

Bastards.

It didn't take long though before they had her under control and tied up. Struggling she sprouted some words that would make Jack blush as she was dragged down to the hold.

They threw her into the hold still screaming and cursing. On the way down there she had even pleaded clemency for her pregnant state, but they wouldn't believe her so she went back to abusing them and their shins and any other boy part which got in the way of her flailing legs.

Finally the metal cage door was closed on her.

Once again.

Although the two jail cells that she had been on could not be compared although their purposes were similar.

To keep her from her love, from reconciliation.

This jail cell, unlike the obviously far more civilized one in Port Royal, was filled up to her ankles with salty water, and who knew what else floating past her. She spotted a few suspicious looking objects float near her as the ship lurched and jolted with the waves as it tried to flee the pirate menance which followed them. They really are no cleaner than the dirtest pirates. Elizabeth thought to her self. Even criminals deserved better than to be stuck in the bottom of a ship, with the excrement of their dirty sailors floating around their ankles.

Elizabeth understood now why the Americans looked down on the British. It was no wonder with situations such as hers. She was starting to wish she had never heard of England.

Even though she despaired she still had one hope as she had when she was locked in jail on Port Royal. If Jack really was here to retrieve her than he would find her and free her from this hell.

Only problem being that this ship wasn't going to stop or slow down for the pirates coming after them. Especially now that they thought that she was one of them. And rightly so she had to admit to herself. She really hadn't used the best tactic in trying to get the captain to stop. But then she didn't have the skills in manipulation and deception that Jack had. He could talk his way out of almost any situation. And luck his way out as well.

Realisation dawned on her. If the ship wasn't going to slow down than Jack was left with only on option. He would have to attack it.

Elizabeth felt a pang of pity for her lover, it would be a hard act for him to perform. He hated preying on innocent merchant ships, and more so he was going to be putting her and their un-born baby at risk by doing so. But to not attack would be more disasterous.

He couldn't follow them to England, because the merchant ship will raise the alarm of pirates and the navy will be on the look out for them. And he couldn't let Elizabeth go there, because we she was going to be hung as a pirate. Not that he knew that, Lizzie just hoped that he wouldn't let them go to come and find her later. Because she wouldn't be there.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack!

Jack paced back and forwards. One of the crew had reported to him that they had seen Lizzie fight the captain and then get dragged away by a bunch of the sailors.

His first reaction to this news was to be filled with overwhelming joy and happiness, for it meant that Lizzie wanted to come back to him. That she was trying to stop the ship so that they could retrieve her. It was wonderful news.

And then it hit him. The happiness was soon drowned by concern and fear. Was she still ok? What had they done to her? How dare they touch his woman! But more importantly if they had put her in the holds than he would be putting her in more danger.

He would have to act quickly if he started to fire on the ship.

It was his only choice though.

But being the infamous Jack Sparrow he had a plan to counter this.

He would fire on the Artemis. Hopefully they would stop to fight and that's when he would board, find her, take her and then sail away with little damage done, hopefully, to either ship and either crew.

Well it was a plan and it was the best one that he could think of. There was no opportunity here for manipulation and deception, the two traits on which he so frequently relied on for his success. It would be all action. No talking..

Finally he stopped pacing and yelled out the command.

"Fire!" there was a hesitation from the men, did Jack really want to attack the ship on which Elizabeth was? When he yelled the command out again they simply obeyed, but closed their eyes and prayed to the patron of pirates and lit the stick.

Some couldn't bare to watch as the cannon balls flew straight and try and impacted on to the Artemis with wood splinters and chips flying like fireworks on the site. Others were hungry for battle and watched delighted as the cannon balls wrecked chaos, mayhem and destruction on the lightly armed merchant ship.

Jack watched, his face blank of emotions but his mind was filled with conflicting emotions, he had told the men to aim above the holds to the deck. They didn't want to sink the ship, nor did they want to harm Elizabeth who was surely down there. And he waited for the ship to slow down and face the pirates.

But it didn't.

Jack cursed loudly. Slow down you bastards. Stop! Stop!

It seemed to take an eternity but finally the Artemis stopped and loaded it's own guns and started to fire back at the Pearl.

Jack wasn't paying attention to the damage that the Pearl was taking. He was only concentrating on dropping the anchor and stopping next to the Artemis. Grabbing a rope and swinging expertly and gracefully from his own ship, to the merchant ship. And hoping like all hell that they didn't kill him.

No one else was to board, but they were to provide Jack with cover fire if he needed it while he himself went on board. The guns were still firing madly at eachother, and occationally Jack flinched as he heard the enemies cannons impacting on his precious Pearl. There was no time to think of that. Any damage they sustained could be fixed. But he could never replace Elizabeth. And that was the most important thing.

Hopefully he could convince them to stop. He may have to act like a mad, crazed evil pirate, which he was sure that he could do.

Landing on the Artemis deck he ran quickly for the Captain who was firing madly at the Pearls deck. Some how, Jack knew not how, no one stopped him nor saw him. He crept up behind the Captain and put his gun to his head.

Leaning forward he talked directly to the captain, who was frozen with fear.

"Where is Elizabeth Swann?" He asked trying to put on his baddnest meanest voice, but still didn't quite manage to conceal his own fears.

"She, She is in the holds." He stammered fearful. Jack thought that this man may have wet his pants in fear. Jack rolled his eyes at himself.

"Hand her over, un-harmed and we shall leave your ship and never return, savvy?"

The man seemed to be rendered speech less from fear and all he did was nod his head.

"Do I have your word on that?" Jack asked. The man nodded his head yet again.

"Stand down!" he yelled to his men, who instantly stopped firing. When the captain didn't do the same Jack tapped him lightly with his gun.

"S-s-stand down men." He stammered out. His own men hesitantly put down their weapons and looked at their Captain. Who, they were horrified to discover, had a gun to his head by the Pirate captain. The infamous Jack Sparrow. Some of them looked at Jack with awe, and most with fearful respect.

"The girl?" He asked the captain.

"Jones, Smith, go and fetch miss Swann. She's to come to no harm" The captain said meekly. At first it seemed like the sailors didn't hear because they didn't move, but the captain repeated the order and they slowly, hesitantly went about their task.

Jack relaxed a litte, but was cautious not to relax his hold on the captain before he could see Elizabeth safely on the Pearl again.

It seemed like another eternity before he heard Elizabeth curse at the sailors who held her. And then, in a breathtaking, instant moment she came back into Jacks view. He was so excited, all anxiety, all worry everything just melted away and all he could feel was an all encompassing love for the woman who stood ruffled in front of him.

It took her awhile to spot Jack but when she did Jack could tell the same things were running through her. He almost forgot about the ship, and the gun in his hand and the scared shitless captain that he was holding captive.

Reality came back to him in a snap.

"Get a boarding plank and help her across" he ordered the sailors directly. They did as he said. When he was sure that Elizabeth was safe he yelled for the men to bring up the anchor, made sure that they could make a quick get away, took his own rope, kicked the captain in the back so that the man went sprawling and leapt back onto the safety of the Pearl as she started to glide gracefully away.

**P.S Sex scene next chapter, sex scene next chapter. And that is all it's going to be! Mwhahahahahaha! Yay can't wait! **


	22. Sweet Reunion

**Authors Note:**

This one is dedicated to all you out there who are as distraught as I am over the devastating news that Johnny Depp is getting married. So here is a chapter in which at least we can have a piece of Johnny/Jack Sparrow too! And thank you again to all my reviews. There is a special place in my bleeding heart for all of you!

**DISCLAIMER: **it doesn't bloody matter now! What is the point! It was only good when there was an illusionary chance that we could be with Johnny! But I shall content myself with just dreaming over an just as impossible coupling! I of course do not own these characters or the movie or all that stuff. I think I can safely say that I do own this story line, apart from the first two chapters, I own my never dying, un-condintional, faithful love of POTC and Jack Sparrow as well! Everything else belongs to evil Disney.

**Chapter 21: Sweet reunion. **

**Love is not love**

**Which alters when it alteration finds, **

**Or bends with the remover to remove. **

**Oh no! it is an ever-fixed mark **

**That looks on Tempests and is never shaken! … Shakespeare sonnet **

The Artemis didn't follow The Pearl, it didn't make any attempt to fire on or cause any further damage to the Pearl. They stood there stunned and shocked at the situation which they had all just lived through. The story of a pirate romance was going to begin there that day and spread forth from these awed sailors who witnessed an honorable pirate that day.

Elizabeth and Jack spared no time. The moment he had his feet on the Pearl she ran to him. Slamming into him she wrapped her arms around him, kissed him all over and then leant on his shoulder and let it all out. Tears ran un-checked down her cheeks to soak his shirt through. He just let her be, stroking her back and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she let out all the stress. In between sobs she kept on saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" his answer would come later when he had time to explain without half the crew watching them.

Finally she was controlled enough to remove herself from his shoulder, and eventually from his arms. But she never let go of his hand. No more words needed to be spoken, they knew exactly where they wanted to be. Lizzie said polite and heartfelt greetings to the crew who had risked it all to save her, but her and Jack headed straight for his private cabin, after telling Gibbs to head where ever he felt like it.

Everyone knew what was going to happen. They catcalled after them and made jokes but they let the captain and his love be and simply went back to getting the Pearl to a place where they could make repairs to the minor damage they had taken.

Once they were behind closed doors there was no holding back. No need for words just yet. Jack and Lizzie just gave themselves over to consummate their love.

Again

Jack grabbed Lizzie around the waist and pulled her closer to him, so close that their bodies were crushed together, so much so that Lizzie could not tell where she began and he finished. She let out a slight yelp of surprise at the force in which Jack maneuvered her, but grinned up at him.

"Jack! The baby!" she protested, quickly remembering her state. She was new to this and did not quite know the rules.

"There are no rules against having sex while pregnant" he whispered into her ear, shivers ran down her back. She didn't answer, just yielded her mouth to his and got swiftly lost in the flood of passion that came from him. He grabbed one of her legs, and pushed the night gown up and out of the way. This simple action almost led to the pleasure explosion in Lizzie.

As he kissed her he moved his hand so that he could gently carress the tender, inside upper part of Lizzie's perfect, milky thighs. Oh how he had missed the feel of these wrapped around him. His own reaction mirrored hers, and he felt a great need to relive the strain in his pants.

Waves of heat coursed down and back up her body, to finally settle at their destination, building Lizzie up to her peak, for the second time. Without Jack even having to get undressed.

"Oh how I've missed you" she breathed out as Jack started to undo her night gown, while covering the soft tender part of her neck with sucking kisses. It wasn't going to be long before her legs gave out. He hit her favorite spot and let out a low moan as he teased it gently with his mouth.

Finally the night gown was un-done and it fell off Lizzie to pull at her feet like a puddle of silk and lace. Stepping out of it she led Jack naked to the bed, for there was no chance that she could remain standing with such waves of ecstasy.

He followed her meekly. She pushed him playfully onto the bed, and crawled up over him, undoing his shirt as she teased his favorite spot and was rewarded with a moan which escaped his control.

Finally she had him undressed, and under her control. She kissed a pathway down to her favorite part and, pleased to find him erect, started to play withit.

"Oh Lizzie. No teasing tonight! I can't stand it!" he moaned out.

So Lizzie obliged him and made her way back up to his mouth where she kissed him with such heat and passion that he was momentarily un-aware that she had slipped him in. But it didn't take him long before he realized and responded accordingly.

They moved in perfect unison with eachother, the thrusts starting out slow, and sensual, moved quickly to becoming fast and desperate. each felt that they could not get enough of the other, and they acted accordingly.

They made three more times that night, and at the end just lay exhausted, lovespent and sweaty in eachothers arms.

"Never leave me again" Jack whispered sleepily into Lizzie's hair.

"Never ask me to leave again" was her equally sleepy reply.

**P.S wow! Love scene! sorry it was so short but if you thought that this was angst like, wait for the up coming chapters! mwhahahahahah...it's going to jump a few months ahead too, hope you all don't mind! Thank you for your helpful and encouraging reviews too by the by. They inspire me! **


	23. The day comes

**Authors Note:**

Ok I am so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't written in like a month. I wasn't dead, but I might as well have been! There is no excuse for me abandoning you so please take my peace offering and don't kill me! Part of the reason why it took so long is because I wrote this chapter a long time ago…infact most of my story was just to lead up to this…and I lost it! I lost it! So I got really upset and desperately tried to find it but couldn't…so I dug my self a hole and lay in it morning the loss of my wonderful story, knowing that I could never again recapture it's glory. But I'm over it know, and I this is a form of avoidance for me! (exams…) so please forgive me and here we go!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the characters… I do own my dreams!

**Chapter 22: The day comes **

Jack paced around the lamp lit deck, the moon was high in the sky but it's tiny presence as a sliver of light against the midnight black velvet didn't illumante the deck. So the lamps lit the deck in pools of golden light against the pale silver glow leaving dark patches between them. Jack paced from one golden glow to the next, and he had been for five hours now.

The Pearl had dropped anchor in the nearest port and called for as many midwives as could be spared. Four fat, middle aged women had come quickly, even in the growing, dangerous swell, in a small dingy rowed by a strong lad from the town.

Jack had met them on the deck a distraught, worried mess, his eyes betraying the worry that was eating at his stomach. Instead of being sympathetic they were extremely business like and stern, as they always were with men. The looked at him with their stern and critizing eyes, as if pitying him for his state of being male yet at the same time blaming him for the pain and misery in the world. They had no time for him.

He had wanted to kick their smart asses of his boat and call for another set of nurses but Lizzies agonized, but already weak scream had made him leave his pride behind. Instead he returned to his state of almost perpetual fear and lead them quickly to his cabin where Lizzie was in labor.

They had been in there now for five hours, and they had come about three hours after Lizzie had began.

Jack was worried

Jack was beyond worried. He was petrified. And the stern nurses wouldn't let him inside the cabin to comfort Lizzie. About two hours after they had been with her they had sent one of the younger nurses out. They required more nurses, more helping hands, the lady explained. Jack quickly obliged and let down two of the long boats, sent Gibbs with the lady to row back to town, and Martin and two others to follow them in to bring back what ever they needed.

On the way down Gibbs inquired about the purchasing of some good whisky and rum. Jack agreed that some was most definitely in order, but the look from the mid-wife, told him that that was not proper behavior on this blessed night.

Jack was left then to pacing around the deck. The crew had quickly disappeared bellow board, scared of the secrets women's business and had played cards. Being good crew they had invited Jack to play but he had declined.

To make matters worse a storm was coming in off the horizon, Jack could smell the rain and lightning on the strengthening wind as it blew in. He leaned against the railing, sick of his pacing and looked out to sea, watching the lightning play on the horizon. There was something familiar about that storm, not that a storm could be familiar, because the same one never occurred more than once. But this storm had a special feel to it…like Jack had experienced it before.

Frowning he leaned further over the ledge, as it to get closer to the storm, as if being closer would let him recognize the feel of the storm and why it was striking a fear in his stomach that he hadn't felt for some time…at least a year. This storm drove Lizzie and the birth of his son far from his thoughts as he concerntrated and got more confused about why a storm should feel familiar to him.

Realisation smacked him in the face. And with it, Jacks stomach clenched with a new type of fear and desperation. This was not the best time for which the Flying Dutchman to pay a visit to Captain Jack. Not the best time at all.

Jack pushed himself off, away from the railing, and stared terrified out at the storm which played on the horizon. Jack growled. Play wasn't an appropriate word for this storm…. More like danced the dance of death and destruction…of doom.

Jack shook himself and forced himself to look away from the mesmirzing storm. His mind was only trying to find something, anything to distract from Lizzie. He needed a problem that he could fix…Lizzie he couldn't help. He couldn't fix that problem. But if the flying Dutchman were after them, than he would be able to fix that. It was a fear he was used to and could handle. Lizzies pain bought on a fear that he had never experienced before, a gripping fear that he couldn't hide from, or fix.

He forced himself to concerntrate on Lizzie again. Just because he couldn't handle it didn't mean that he had to run away and create fansifical problems to escape this one. Jack stopped for a moment and just listened.

He could hear the gentle, yet slightly more desperate lap of the waves against the hull of the boat. It was a beautiful lullaby, it's soothing rhythm.

It struck at Jacks heart. The panic rose in his stomach, and up his throat.

He shouldn't be able to hear the waves lap against the hull. He hadn't be able to hear anything for the past eight hours but Lizzie. Lizzies screams had been like clock work for the last eight hours, he almost set the rhythm of his pacing to the screams that issued from that room. But they had become weaker and weaker and it was only know that Jack realized that he hadn't heard anything for at least ten minutes.

Going to the door he was determined to march in their no matter what those plump women were going to do to him. Just as he had his hand on the door it burst open and the eldest their looked up at him. Sorrow and pain filled her eyes, her whole deminer was down and she had blood smearing her arms and clothes.

"Mr. Sparrow. Please. Come in." she said in a soft, sorrowful, defeated voice. Jack just stared after her. Now to scared to enter the room. If he stayed out here on the deck than maybe he could pretend that he didn't see that defeated look in her eye. Everything would be fine. No. Noone could make him enter this room.

"She's fading Jack. She needs to be with you" The women said and placed a gently encouraging hand on Jacks arm and coazed him into the room. He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" he chocked out.

"The birth has been difficult Jack. She might not make it." The woman said in this fantastic way that Jack almost simply accepted that as a fact, like he would let Lizzie slip away with out a fight. Well this woman may have lost hope, but Jack wasn't going to let Lizzie go again. He wouldn't lose her again.

He looked over to the bed where Lizzie lay amongst blood stained sheets, pale, sweat covered and exhausted. She really looked like she was fading. Something was lost in her.

Jack went quickly over to her and knealt next to the bed. Gently he took hold of her limp clammy hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Lizzie" he whispered to her, tears filling his eyes. "Lizzie" he whispered again but a little louder. Jack didn't want to admit to himself that her hands already felt like she was dead. There was no life in them. There was little life left in her. His son was killing the love of his life. He blinked away the tears and stroked the limp, cold hand that he held and looked at her desperately. Jack willed her to live, willed her to wake up. Willed her to do anything!

She stirred, She moved and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head, weakly, slowly. She looked at Jack with tired, yet kind and love filled eyes. When she saw him a small smile crept onto her face. But it disappeared quickly as the effort was to much. She blinked lethargically at him as if even that movement was costing her strength.

Jack smiled at her, trying to blink away the tears so she wouldn't see them.

"Hey Jack" she said in a cracking voice. It was more like a hoarse whisper, a breath that came out of her, but Jack heard it clearly. "It seems that he doesn't want to come out just yet!" she said, coughed, smiled and closed her eyes again. Her head going limp against the pillows.

Jack couldn't help it. Tears welled in his eyes again, he swallowed down some of the fear that was coming up his throat and just looked at her, he cupped her face with his other hand and gently stroked it with his thumb. He wouldn't loose her again. They had been through so much together, that she couldn't give up this easily. He couldn't lose her again.

He couldn't.

P.S Next chapter up really really really soon! I promise! Sorry again that it took so long!


	24. Dawning

**Authors Note:**

Oh my god I love you all so much. And due to the overwhealming pleas for Lizzies life I may concider keeping her alive…I also may not! But many of you know me far to well…well know that I'm strangely insane…any way thank you for your comments they are all greatly appreciated as always and even more so because of the long distance between postings. I do have an exam tomorrow but you guys are far more important!!

**DISCLAIMER: **ahh…if Jack were mine…..i wouldn't be stuck doing exams now would i?!

**Chapter 23: Dawning. **

Jack looked down at the limp body of Lizzie. Eyes desperately scanning every inch of her sweat clad body, looking for a sign, any sign that she still lived. The hand he held within his own was limp but warm, promising life. He held it tight, as if this simple action were the only thing anchoring her to this life and to him. He wouldn't let her go, so he wouldn't let her hand go. His eyes still scanned the surface of her body, the slow laborious rise and fall of her chest were too few and too far in between. But at least it was moving. A movement at her throat drew Jacks attention and he stared there as if willing what ever moved to move again. It took him a few moments before he realized what he was looking at. Her palse. Jack watched the vein in Lizzies next palse with her heartbeat. It was like watching it. It was fast, too fast, but it beat. And that was enough for Jack.

The nurses were busy trying to clean up the bed, to lay some new linen down for Lizzie so she did not have to lye in the pool of her own blood. The others were huddled in the corner furthest from him talking in low and worried voices. Jack watched them, but continued to idly stroke Lizzies check with the hand that was free. He frowned as he watched them. Their whole demeanor was not encouraging, many of the slumped as though in defeat, as if a great weight were upon their shoulders. Many of their eyes held nothing but great sorrow and pity for him.

Jack didn't want their pity.

He wanted them to do something about his love. He wanted her alive, well. He wanted to see Lizzie's smile, and hear her laugh. A lump rose in his throat at the thought that he would never see or hear her alive and well again. He tried to swallow it but the lump was there and there to stay. He choked back the tears that were bought along with it and looked back at Lizzie. Seeing her so pale and lifeless was worse than thinking about it, the lump grew and a cousin of it's grew in his stomach making him feel sick. Jack concentrated on the pulse at her neck. Wishing it to slow, become strong, to beat with the stubbornness of it's owner.

One of the nurses had seen him watching them. She came over to him now.

"Jack." She said. At first jack didn't hear her, but she put her gentle and encouraging hand on his shoulder and repeated "Jack".

Jack looked at her and straight into those sorrow filled eyes, as if he was falling into the emotion it's self. He looked away. Trying to shrug her off his shoulder.

"Jack we need to talk to you" He looked at her again but made note to avoid looking at her eyes or listening to the tone of his voice. Full of loss, defeat, yet calm acceptance. Jack wasn't going to be calm about any accepting. Anything she told him he was not going to take calmly. He looked at her, stubbornness controlling his features, and masking it in his usual arrogant humor.

The nurse gently pried Jack away from Lizzie. He only let going of her hand after much hesitation and much encouragement from them equally as stubborn but somehow more hardy woman.

"Jack. This is going to be hard. But we need you to make a decision" she said gently. She said it far to gently for Jacks liking. It was like trying to sooth a child after he lost a dog or a pet of somekind. Jack was no kid, who needed to be thus soothed and calmed.

"Make a decision about what?" He asked suspiciously. His old habits returning to him, he over gestured with his hands. It was a sign of his nervousness, almost like a rabit caught in the light didn't know what to do or where to go. Jack was like a frightened animal, and frightened animals could be very dangerous. The nurse knew this, but she also knew that what was going to be said was more necessary that trying to coax this scared and nervous animal into the light. She was going to be blunt, dealing with his fall afterwards would take less time, and be less of her problem them trying to coax him into this.

"Captain Sparrow" Jack looked at her, far too much of his white showing. It was the first time that the women had used his title. It didn't boad well. He tried to brace himself for anything this women was going to say but somehow knew already that no amount of preparation was going to make him ready for what she was going to say. "Elizabeth is dying, and the child dies with her. But both do not have to die. We can save one of them."

Jack's internal walls were starting to crumble. He just looked at her blankly.

"Captain Sparrow. You need to decide now who you want us to save. Elizabeth or the baby." She asked. All the gentle soothing of her voice gone. Replaced with a tone that told of nothing but the cold hard truth. Jack just looked at her stunned.

And it was at this moment that the ship lurched violently to the side. Throwing everyone standing staggering to one side as they fought to regain balance. The ship over corrected and dipped in the other direction.

Being a captain of a ship that you loved came as a second nature. Jack quickly switched on to captain mode and went for the door. Knowing that he was the only one who could save everyone on this ship, gave him a kind of courage, that could only come by ignoring the question the woman had posed to him. He marched over to Lizzie, completely unaware of the ships violent rocking, walking on this easier than he walked on land, and laid a gentle kiss and a light carress on her brow. The head midwife yelled out behind him.

"Which do you choose?" In desperation, trying to catch him before he left.

"Save both of them" was his only answer over his shoulder at the short plump woman, than he blocked her out and paid full attention to lizzie.

"I'll save you Lizzie. You just have to stay alive long enough for me too!" he smiled down at her, but it had an edge of sorrow to it.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at Jack with a clarity that had not been there before with a bright smile. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but instead her brow creased with a frown of effort and instead of saying something she let out a low agonizing scream. Jack backed away from her but she had grabbed his hand and was squeezing with amazing force. The mid-wives and nurses some of who were still trying to adjust to the violently rocking ship, rushed over to Lizzie when they heard her scream.

The mid-wives just gave Jack a confused look and then looked at Lizzie. There was no blood, no abnormal blood this time. This time the baby might actually come out.

Jack wanted to stay, but two things made him want to leave. One the abnormally strong grip Lizzie had on his hand, and two he had a ship, crew, love, child, and a group of doubtful women to save.

"Lizzie. I'll be with you here always, but love I have to save a ship"

She let go of his hand and he kissed her on the newly sweaty brow as she began to puff with the pain instead of scream. She gave him a smile as he left.

Ilovejackilovejack

The storm had grown worse before it had grown better, but Jack had managed to keep her afloat and keep all the crew on board as he steered the ship further into the bay and into the shelter that it offered. It was no more than half an hours effort, but it was a hard half hour, and his voice was harsh after yelling orders over a loud whistling wind. But his crew had heard him and they had obeyed as always, quickly and without fault. Confident that the ship was safe enough for now, and out of the worst of it, even though it still rocked from side to side, Jack relinquished command to Mr. Gibbs and went down to see how his love was doing.

Inside the cabin he was greated with a much nicer surprise than when he had last entered the cabin.

On the bed Lizzie lay, full of life and a little more colour, propped up against the wall, cradling his child. She did not notice him enter, for her eyes were for the little bundle cradled in her arms and for nothing else. The mid-wives around her looked exhausted and Jack flashed them a smile filled with gratitude and thanked them. Some smiled back, others just fought not to sleep.

As Jack neared the bed he heard that Lizzie was singing softly to the bundle. When a floor board creaking gave his presence away she looked up at him and rewarded him with a smile so full of love, and warmth and joy that she beamed with them all.

"Is it a son?" he asked tentively. They had always referred to the child that Lizzie carried as a boy but that was more wishful thinking than knowledge.

Smiling she looked down at the bundle in her arms and answered "It is Mr. Sparrow. What do you wish to call him" She jiggled the baby a little and a small hiccup issued for the bundle of cloth.

"May I hold him first?" Jack asked, he too was staring at the child, but as he couldn't see him he was looking more at the sheets and blankets that shielded him.

"Of course" She leaded forward, and lost her smile shortly for the pain, but regained it as jack gently and tentively took the bundle from her arms and held it like a natural. His smiled matched her own now as he gazed upon him.

"He looks like his father" He mumbled softly to himself. Lizzie laughed softly.

"yes he does"

"He's strong –" he started

"And stubborn just like his father too. Wasn't going to move on anyone elses watch but his own. Didn't want to come out simple because we wanted him too" Lizzie cut in. It was said with a smile, and no malice.

"We should call him John than." Jack said looking at his son, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"John it is than" Lizzie said sleepily from the bed. She was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Jack let her drift off to bed and he sat down in his big arm chair and softly rocked the child.


	25. Heaven for some, Hell for others

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey all. Thank you again for the reviewers, and I ask that those of you who are reading and not reviewing…please do! Any way this chapter is going to involve someone us Jack/ Lizzie fans dislike very muchly….and from now on he shall unfortunately appear in most chapters. So I'm sorry, I know it's not nice, but it has to be done! Ok. Thanks for waiting too. I apologise for the length between posts!

**DISCLAIMER: **oh god if I only owned Jack Sparrow….it would be heaven on earth! Unfortunately for me, though, some old horrible men own him….it boggles the mind! How can they truly appreciate the glory of him? Oh well. I'm left with my never dying, always faithful love of POTC and Jack Sparrow.

**Chapter 24: Heaven for some, Hell for others. **

Lizzie looked out over the side of the ship at the glistening, sparkling blue sea. The sun was rising, setting the sea and the sky on golden fire. The ocean sparkled with the pinks, reds, oranges and gold of the beautiful sun. Lizzie hummed a lullaby under her breath as she gently rocked from side to side. The bundle in her arms looked up at her with his father's liquid dark eyes, under drooping eyelids. Yawning Johnny reached up with his small little arms towards his mother. Lizzie saw the movement and her face lit up with a smile that only mothers seem to conjure up. Her smile matched the bright glory of the sun.

Jack saw Lizzie bathing in the glory of the rising sun. She was a silautte against it's brightness, yet still it seemed like she was glowing with her own aura, the sun's light framing her like a halo. Jack smiled as he saw her, and crept up behind her. It seemed that she heard him coming up because she didn't jump when he slid his arms around her waist and held her tight. Instead she leaned back into him, still humming to their now asleep son. He held her in his arms, looking out at the golden glistening sea and felt at peace for once in his life. Smiling he kissed the side of Lizzie's cheek and the moment seemed perfect.

Ilovejack, ilovejack, ilovejack

Somewhere, not very far from the Black Pearl, someone else looked out at the rising sun. But instead of being filled with a sense of contentment, happiness, and peace he was filled with jealousy, hatred and something else. He didn't bother exploring what ever else it was that he felt. No longer did he care about what he felt, he just let them consume him and drive him in his new life. There was no time for self-exploration. And there was no room left in his heart for anything else than the eating hatred, which was quickly leaving him an empty shell.

He turned away from the rising sun as he spat into the ocean, an expression of his contempt for the whole situation. Instead he turned back to the small, shaking man who was nervously twisting his hands in the hem of his torn shirt. When Will turned around to focus his anger and hate back onto the man, the poor thing started shaking more violently and dropped his eyes to the floor board. There was no honour here, the man knew, and the only rule was to let your anger control you. Which meant that 'don't shoot the messenger' didn't apply. He feared for his life as he got a glimpse of the hatred that burned in Master Wills eyes. He wasn't the only one who feared this terrifying man in front of him. Anyone who crossed this man feared him. The stories were vivid enough.

Will watched the man cower and enjoyed the feeling of power that came from it. An evil smile graced his face and the man glanced up just at that moment to witness it. It turned him into more of a trembling mess. Will loved it. But he soon remembered why this man was here, and the news that he had bought with him and anger and hate filled him again. He crossed to the small man and grabbed him suddenly and unexpectedly by the throat and threw him against the mast

The man struggled to regain himself as Will stalked over to him.

"So they have a child do they?" He said in a voice that seemed to be the very vocalising of evil. The man decided not to get up again, but lay back down onto the deck, pressed against the mast as if it would incorporate him and he could escape the death that was fast approaching.

"Well?"

"Sorry sir, I thought it was a rhetorical question" he managed to shudder out.

"Well it wasn't!" Will paced in front of the man, enjoying the fear that came in waves of the small man.

"Yes, sir. They had a child. A week ago." He shuddered out again and then cowered, expecting a blow, but it never came. He pecked out from under his arm to see Will looking at him intently.

"What was it?" he asked. Anger seemed to be leaving his eyes, slowly being replaced with great pain and hurt. That didn't seem to bode any better than all consuming anger.

"A boy, sir. Called John. After the father" the small man offered.

"After the father" Will didn't say it to anyone in particular, it was a sad statement, said to himself as if confirming something. He just stood there for a while, looking out at the sea, hatred had left him, and instead he seemed to be slumped with a new kind of pain.

"Yes sir."

"Was it a difficult birth?"

"Very sir. Over eight hours. The babe nearly killed Miss Elizabeth."

"Just like Jack…killing Elizabeth, he can't seem to help himself." Will's voice seemed to take on a note of sad sarcasm, but otherwise was devoid of emotion. Then it seemed something caught his attention. He seemed to liven up; eyes became bright again, stood up straighter. The small man went back to cowering. "Miss? Miss Elizabeth?"

"Aye sir…is that not who you sent me to watch?" the small man was very scared now. He had screwed up and that would mean a more painful death.

"Why miss?" Will came closer to the man now. Crouching down he looked closely at the man. The man almost fainted.

"Cos, she is a miss, sir. She aint married to Jack. Not ever. Not that the crew know anyway, if they did, it was in secret. And there aint no ring on her finger." The man offered up in a small voice. Will looked at him, but not really, his eyes took on a far away look. He was thinking. It was like the whole world had taken in a breath, waiting for the explosion. But none came. Instead Will simply stood up and stalked away. The man really did faint then.

The crew parted for Will as he stalked to his cabin. He had his own, though not as big as the captains, a whole lot bigger than the rest of the crew who had to shared the one room, sleeping in cabins. Will had worked hard to achieve his station, and he had been rewarded with it. He slammed his cabin door behind him. He still had to make the crew fear him, and that they did.

Inside though he collapsed onto his bed. He stared at the far wall. Hope was coming to him. He hadn't hoped for almost a year. It was a foreign emotion to him but it was comforting.

Lizzie wasn't married to Jack. That was all that mattered. It meant that Will still had a chance. And he wasn't going to pass on it. He was going to pursue her, and take back what was his.

He forgot that she had just had a child with Jack. That fact was conviently kicked out of his head, and all that he concentrated on was the fact that Lizzie wasn't married. That was all that mattered. It was definitely a blind hope that filled him. A hope that was going to be crushed beyond all repair. It would lead to the destruction of Will, his soul turning into a dark twisted thing. But that would come. At this moment he hoped like he never had before, and he was going to pursue it.

He was going to take Lizzie back, because he knew that she still loved him, of course she did. This whole year was a joke, some way to make Will love her more. She didn't love Jack. That was impossible.


	26. Final

Ok I'm so sorry I haven't written for a long long long long long long time, but I've been in Europe since November and haven't had access to a computer, that and I lost my last chapters when I moved out of college. So here is what I'm going to do. I'm going to end this story here, and start up a sequel. So please, I know that I've let you down horribly and I should of posted sooner, but please read and review my new story. Ok it's not going to be a new story, but a continuation of this story really….so a sequel of sorts…and your probably going to hate me for it too. But after you've gotten over your hate and anger find and read. It'll be called….mmmm…"Revenge: Sequel to an Oppurtune Moment Passed" unfortunately starring Will for much of it…as much as it makes me feel dirty!


End file.
